<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the red devil by changingshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907619">the red devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows'>changingshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to The Red Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I’ll cast a spell tonight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Look at me as I shine beneath the spotlight </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t understand why she agreed to go. <em> I’ve never been to a burlesque club before, </em> she kept telling her two closest friends. Jihyo and Mina - who were in a relationship and loved going to burlesque shows - had tried to coax her into going with them for ages but were unsuccessful each time.</p><p>As Sana stood in front of the club, she glanced upwards at the huge neon sign that had the name of the establishment plastered on it. <em> The Red Devil. </em></p><p>She snorted. <em> ‘What a name.’ </em></p><p>“Come on!” Jihyo called, beckoning Sana over with her hand. Rolling her eyes, Sana decided to try and stay positive. <em> ‘It shouldn’t be too bad,’ </em> she tried telling herself, though the statement wasn’t too convincing. Pushing her hair to one side, she walked up to her two friends, heels clacking against the pavement. Mina said that she would pay for the tickets, and once they showed their IDs to the bouncer, they entered the club and walked up to the booth to purchase three of them, Jihyo and Sana standing close behind. Once they had their tickets, they made their way into the club, and quickly found a table near the back to sit at.</p><p>The music wasn’t blaring like it would be in a nightclub, but the sound of several people talking meant the three of them had to shout a little to hear each other.</p><p>“When does this burlesque thing start?” Sana asked the couple. Jihyo leaned forward and said into her ear that it would start at 8pm. Sana checked the time on her phone: 7:48pm. “I guess since Mina bought the tickets, I’ll buy the first round of drinks.”</p><p>Jihyo placed a hand on her chest and smiled widely, her behaviour screaming <em> I’m a theatre major. </em>“You’re so sweet, Sana!”</p><p>“Yes, you’re welcome now, what do you wanna drink?” Sana just wanted to go over to the bar. Jihyo dropped her hand and pouted.</p><p>“Vodka and lemonade,” she said. Sana nodded before turning to Mina.</p><p>“I’ll have a bacardi and cola,” the younger woman responded, and Sana nodded and stood. She should’ve known, it’s what Mina would order all the time. Bag on her shoulder, Sana made her way over to the bar, which wasn’t hard to spot, being that it was probably the biggest bar she had ever seen. Almost brutally, she shoved past several drunk people trying to get to where she wanted to go, and once she had regained her balance and got her breath back, she leaned over the counter and caught the attention of one of the bartenders.</p><p>A woman with short pink hair, wearing a black crop top and matching trousers stood in Sana’s field of view. It was obvious that this bartender was chewing gum. “What can I get ya?”</p><p>“Um...can I get a martini, a vodka and lemonade and a bacardi and cola, please.” Sana reached into her bag to get her purse as the woman behind the counter began making the drinks rather casually. She mixed up the martini first and served it, then made the vodka and lemonade and finished off with the bacardi and cola.</p><p>“That’ll be…” The bartender pushed a few buttons on an old looking till in front of her. “₩16,500, please.”</p><p>“What?” Sana blurted out. <em> ‘How much for drinks?’ </em> The look on her face was very clearly one of disapproval.</p><p>“You heard. This place ain’t gonna pay for itself.” The pink-haired woman cocked an eyebrow up at Sana then said, again, “₩16,500, please.” She held out her hand, waiting for the bills to be placed in her palm. Sana cursed under her breath as she took out ₩20,000 and gave it to the bartender unwillingly. The money was taken and placed in the till before Sana received change in return (which she quickly checked to make sure it was right). Satisfied, though not completely, Sana took the tray of drinks away from the counter and gave the most appreciative smile she could to the rather rude woman before turning and walking away.</p><p>“Enjoy,” the pink-haired woman said rather sarcastically before shouting, “can I help anyone?” When she got no response apart from loud incoherent shouting coming from the patrons at the bar, she decided to push it onto one of the others before pouring a shot.</p><p>The iced, neat vodka burned her throat and she slammed the glass down near the beer pumps. She felt someone nudge her in the back before hearing their voice, “You gotta stop drinking shots during your shift, Chae. You know she doesn’t like it.”</p><p><em> “You </em> try dealing with an uptight bitch,” Chaeyoung proposed to the blue-haired woman beside her, Dahyun, who rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Besides, Corset ain’t here right now. She isn’t gonna know.”</p><p>“You’re too comfortable with that mindset!” Dahyun warned her. Chaeyoung simply shrugged her shoulders and poured yet another shot, that Dahyun was quick to intercept before she could drink it. “Enough!” She also took the bottle off Chaeyoung and told her to get back to work.</p><p>“Ugh, fine. But next time that uptight bitch comes and orders drinks don’t make me serve her!”</p><p>Dahyun groaned and ruffled her hair before putting on her best smile to serve the next customer. Chaeyoung moved to another part of the bar and began taking orders there, everyone wanting to grab their drinks as quickly as possible before the show started.</p><p>Eventually, Sana made her way back to the table, spending most of the journey trying not to spill the drinks. She <em> really </em> didn’t want to pay another obscene sum for three alcoholic beverages.</p><p>She put the tray down on the rather small round table and took a seat, huffing.</p><p>“Made your way back, I see,” Mina teased.</p><p>Sana glared at her before exhaling. “God, the bartender who took my order. <em> So </em> rude! Do you know how expensive the drinks are here? This shit cost me ₩16,500!” Sana complained, pointing at the three drinks which, in the nightclub Sana regularly went to, would cost her around ₩5,000 less. “Fuck, I already don’t like it here and the main event ain’t even started yet!”</p><p>“It will in a couple of minutes!” Jihyo said excitedly, patting Sana’s shoulder to try and get her to ease up. “I think you’ll really enjoy it. You know, as someone whose hobby is dancing.”</p><p>“Is <em> that </em> why you’ve been wanting to drag me to one of these burlesque things?” Jihyo and Mina nodded simultaneously, and Sana’s shoulders relaxed only slightly. “I don’t do burlesque dancing though. I’ve never tried it.”</p><p>“Well, maybe watching this show will help you decide if it’s something you <em> do </em> wanna try!” Mina grinned. Sana wasn’t sure if she would be emboldened by burlesque dancing, but she thought that it wouldn’t hurt to see what it was all about.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights went down in the club. The crowd started cheering, some of them clapping, as a few seconds later, several spotlights lit up the stage, revealing a row of eight women standing with their backs to the audience. The music kicked in, and in perfect time with beat, they all snapped their heads to left one by one, from left to right. They then walked downstage, clicking their fingers on every count before the routine began properly.</p><p>Sana watched the performance, entranced by what she was seeing. She slowly tilted her head to the side as she paid attention to every one of their movements, taking note of the kinds of moves they did, each one laced with sensuality and passion. Jihyo and Mina noticed how Sana couldn't take her eyes off the performers, and smirked at one another before continuing to watch the performance themselves.</p><p>Picking up her martini, Sana took a sip, her eyes peering over the top of the glass to see one of the dancers sit down on a chair and extend her leg upwards, running her hand down the outside. She blinked at the sight. Despite dancing being a hobby of hers, she had never properly looked into burlesque.</p><p>A part of her wished she had so she could have seen this coming.</p><p>She put her glass back down and carried on watching the performance. All of the dancers were so talented, their bodies moving with ease. Flawless and effortless.</p><p>Sana was so taken aback. This was a whole new world to her.</p><p>The dance ended with a powerful finishing move and everyone in the club applauded as they strutted off stage. Turning to Jihyo and Mina, Sana mouthed <em> wow, </em> and her two friends nodded in response.</p><p><em> ‘Why have I had a stick up my ass about coming here?’ </em> She chastised herself a little.</p><p>The show continued, and Sana noticed that it wasn’t just dancing, but there were a couple of comedy routines and a magician did tricks for the audience for a little while. She laughed at the comedy and was amazed by the magic, and found herself thoroughly enjoying the experience.</p><p>Then, it almost went pitch black in the club.</p><p>Everyone in the club said <em> ooh </em> in unison, those who had been here before - including Jihyo and Mina - knowing what was about to happen.</p><p>For the newcomers, Sana being one of them, they had no idea what they were about to see.</p><p>However, Sana knew just from the presentation of it all and the obvious build up that this was meant to be a big part of the show, if not the biggest.</p><p>Red lights beamed down onto the stage, and a single chair could be seen sitting in the centre.</p><p>By that point, Sana had long since finished her martini. She wanted to get up and buy another, but was so transfixed on what was going on that she didn’t want to miss a thing.</p><p>An announcement could be heard over the speakers and it caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>
  <em> “Introducing, the one that you’ve been waiting for! Everyone, please welcome onto the stage, The Red Devil herself: Momo!” </em>
</p><p>Everyone cheered and clapped, but when Momo parted the curtains, she put a finger to her lips and the crowd stopped immediately. She chuckled and winked. Sana was immediately mesmerised.</p><p>From the very start she knew, Momo had everyone in that club under her spell.</p><p>The curtains were drawn to reveal Momo in her red corset outfit, similar to the ones that everyone else had worn, but it had been sprinkled from top to bottom in red glitter that reflected off of every light. That’s when Sana noticed that not only was her costume glittery, but her arms, hands and stockings were covered too. Her nails were painted black, and she wore burgundy lipstick to match her costume.</p><p>Stepping onto the stage, she stood behind the chair and lifted her right foot over the back of it, stomping her foot down on the seat. She locked eyes with the audience, a smirk playing on her lips as she began her dance routine.</p><p><em> ‘The Red Devil,’ </em> Sana thought. <em> ‘Momo. I’ve heard that name before. She’s a popular dancer. I didn’t know she was the Red Devil.’ </em> Resting her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand, Sana stared intently as Momo moved across the stage. It was perfection, her arms and hands sparkling against the light as she kept dancing in time to the rhythm.</p><p>The routine incorporated the chair a lot, Momo using it to her advantage to further sell the choreography. Her technique, grace, power and intensity was head and shoulders above the rest, each leg kick executed magnificently. Momo’s skill was unparalleled, that was for certain.</p><p>Sana became totally enamoured.</p><p>Momo sat down sideways on the chair to lie back and extend both legs upwards, when her eyes met Sana’s from the stage.</p><p>Sana caught Momo staring. Instead of tearing her eyes away, she held her fiery gaze.</p><p>Momo smirked a little. A challenge.</p><p>She began dancing more powerfully than before and it made Sana sit up straight, her full attention on Momo (as if it hadn’t been entirely on her this whole time).</p><p>Every so often, their eyes would meet, several metres apart, about a dozen tables separating them.</p><p>Momo almost wished this was a night where she would go into the audience as part of her routine.</p><p>But, before she could think about doing anything like that tonight, she finished her routine, the music stopped, and the patrons of the club erupted in applause that was seemingly endless.</p><p>Sana barely clapped, her mind too focused on the fact that that <em> just </em> happened.</p><p>She and Momo had <em> not </em> just done that, right? Momo did not start dancing more powerfully and did not purposely meet her gaze every few seconds, right? That was totally part of her choreography, right?</p><p>Bewildered, she suddenly said, “I need another drink,” before launching herself from her seat and heading towards the bar.</p><p>A martini was not enough. She needed something stronger.</p><p>“Hi, yeah, can I get a shot of vodka, please?” she openly asked any bartender who would listen. A blue-haired woman stepped forward and quickly poured a shot for her. Sana took it gratefully and drank it in one before putting the glass back down. She held up one finger, signalling she wanted another. The bartender poured another and Sana drank that in one go too. Sana was about to ask for a third, when Jihyo and Mina appeared on either side of her. They both noticed the shot glass and shook their heads at the bartender, who immediately understood and put the lid back on the vodka bottle.</p><p>“She owes me ₩6,000, just letting you know.”</p><p>“I’ll pay,” Mina said. “Could I also get two glasses of water please.” The woman behind the bar nodded before pouring two glasses and placing them in front of Sana with a smile on her face. “Thank you.” Mina turned to Sana. “Drink up.”</p><p>Jihyo sighed, “I’ll phone us a taxi.” She took out her mobile and dialled the number while Sana drank the two glasses of water slowly. It definitely sobered her up a lot.</p><p>When Sana was done and Jihyo had phoned the taxi, the three of them left the club behind. “What’s wrong? You just got up and disappeared and headed straight for the bar,” Jihyo wondered, a little concerned.</p><p>“I’m fine, everything’s okay, honestly. I was just...in desperate need of a drink.”</p><p>“And you thought a vodka shot was gonna do the trick?” Sana held up two fingers. “Okay, you thought <em> two </em> vodka shots were gonna do the trick?” Sana brushed her off with a wave of her hand. Jihyo took Sana’s jacket and wrapped it around the blonde’s shoulders. “We’re gonna get you home. Make sure you have some more water and get some rest, yeah?”</p><p>“You say that like I’ve had a lot to drink.”</p><p>“Perhaps not, but we still want to make sure you’re okay,” Jihyo said, rubbing her back comfortingly.</p><p>“Not gonna lie, that place <em> is </em> pretty expensive when it comes to drinks. Anyway, shall we head home?” Mina asked, and the two women opposite nodded their heads as Jihyo pulled out her phone to call a taxi. It arrived within ten minutes, and they climbed in, giving the driver Sana’s address.</p><p>Sana’s apartment wasn’t too far away from the club, and when they got there, Jihyo and Mina made sure they watched her go inside before telling the driver the address of the apartment they shared.</p><p>Sana saw the car drive away as she shut the door. Pressing her back up against it, she closed her eyes and could only see Momo’s face, staring at her, something within her eyes that Sana didn’t fully grasp yet understood all at the same time.</p><p>Momo was the Red Devil of <em> The Red Devil, </em> and Sana felt she understood exactly where that name came from. She stared at the clock on the wall in the living room; it was barely 9:30pm. Sana imagined that the trio would’ve stayed there a lot longer, had what happened between her and Momo not happened.</p><p>But did it even occur? Was Sana just making it up? She couldn’t have been. Sana recalled Momo’s piercing gaze. How it felt like she was dancing <em> for her. </em> Sana had to be making it up.</p><p>Great, she had two shots of vodka for no reason and left a club way too early.</p><p>But later that night, Momo’s face wouldn’t leave her mind. Whether it was from just the dance alone, or the crazy long-distance staring contest actually did happen, Momo had had some sort of effect on Sana.</p><p>She exhaled. Turned on her side. Switched the lamp on her bedside table off.</p><p>--</p><p>Momo sat in front of the mirror of her dressing table and started removing her make-up. It was the most invigorating process, cleaning what felt like a whole day’s work off her face. As the cool air touched her bare skin, she hummed, before hearing a booming voice coming up the stairs.</p><p>“Ladies! Ladies! Oi! No fucking about by the clothing rack! Good work tonight, ladies, you really did well! Hey! How many times have I told you? Don’t mess with the stockings, you’re gonna poke holes in ‘em! Good job tonight, everyone! Eat some food, rest up, you’ve earned it. Hey! Momo? Can I have a word?”</p><p>Momo looked at the reflection of her boss in the mirror and said, “What do ya want, Corset?”</p><p>“Please, Momo, it’s Sunmi when we’re talking like this, yeah?”</p><p>“My bad, Sunmi. What’s up?” Momo asked as she got to work getting the glitter off her arms and hands as much as possible. “Y’know, this fucking glitter gimmick was a bad idea-- anyway, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“As always, impeccable job tonight but uh, one thing…” Sunmi moved closer to Momo and lowered her voice. “Keep your eyes on <em> all </em>our lovely guests, yeah?”</p><p>Momo froze as Sunmi straightened her back and turned to walk away. “I thought you wanted me to kinda have my favourites in the audience. Keep my eyes on them a little more, entice <em> them, </em> you feel me?”</p><p>“Yes but when I say that I don’t mean for half of the goddamn performance, Momo.” Her tone is a little strict, then it relaxes again. “Look, <em> you </em> are the front and centre of the <em> entire </em> club! You are the <em> Red Devil!” </em></p><p>“I know, I know… I’m sorry I’ll...make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Momo promised, glancing up at Sunmi who smiled at her before stepping closer to pat Momo’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know. I have faith in you,” Sunmi said, before turning and walking away.</p><p>Momo was left to think about the woman who had caught her eye. Something about this particular woman’s gaze, it made Momo forget who she was for a little while.</p><p>She didn’t know anything about the woman.</p><p>Momo wondered if she would ever come back.</p><p>Or rather, a part of her hoped she would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Always Business Before Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In my mind you have stayed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if your image will fade</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The car pulled up outside The Red Devil and came to a stop. In the backseat, she took out her mirror and reapplied her red lipstick for the third time before putting it away. Her hair was long, blonde, and she wore a black jumpsuit with high heels.</p><p>“Where and when do you want me to meet you?” her driver asked.</p><p>“In about half an hour, just round the corner at that little coffee shop. You know the one.” Her voice was low and assertive. The driver nodded once before she opened the car door and stepped out, shutting it again. She placed her bag on her right shoulder and waved him off before strutting into the building. It was daytime, so the club was closed.</p><p>As she entered the building, she removed her sunglasses and put them in her bag. Standing behind the bar was a man wearing a white buttoned down shirt and black trousers. They caught eyes and a half-smirk appeared on his lips.</p><p>“Afternoon, Solar. Long time no see.”</p><p>“Has it really been so long? God, I’m here, there and everywhere nowadays. Where is she?” she asked, approaching the counter.</p><p>“Upstairs where you’ll always find her,” he replied as he dried a few glasses he had just washed up.</p><p>“Thank you, my love. Also, Hui?” She turned back to see him raise his eyebrows. “Could you make me a rum and cola, please? I’m parched as all hell.” Hoetaek nodded and began making it straight away as she turned her back to head towards the staircase by the stage.</p><p>“Miss Kim Yongsun!” Sunmi announced dramatically as she descended the stairs. “How long has it been since I’ve seen you?”</p><p>“Too long, my love, too long,” Yongsun - who was also known as Solar - replied as she joined Sunmi on the staircase. They pressed a kiss to one another’s cheek before hugging, and when they pulled away, Sunmi led Yongsun up the stairs and towards her office.</p><p>“Come in, have a seat. I’m sure you’ve already asked Hui to bring you a drink,” Sunmi remarked as she sat down in her chair, “rum and cola?”</p><p>“As always, Mi,” Yongsun replied, taking a seat on the other side of the desk opposite Sunmi. As if on cue, Hoetaek appeared in the doorway and was allowed to enter to deliver Yongsun her drink, which she thanked him for as he left. Taking a quick sip, she held the glass in her hands. “So, how are things going here?” she asked, crossing one leg over the other.</p><p>“Very well, very well. We brought in a lot of money last month. Around ₩12.3million.” Yongsun whistled at the amount. “Yeah, I know.” Sunmi wore a smug expression on her face as she picked up her own glass of gin and tonic and took a sip.</p><p>“Impressive,” said Yongsun. Sunmi’s smile was bright, until Yongsun’s next words made it disappear immediately. “But not impressive enough.”</p><p>“What do you mean? How is that figure not impressive enough?”</p><p>“Well <em>The Blue Ocean</em> managed to make, um…₩18million last month.”</p><p>Sunmi was glad her reflexes kicked in. She didn’t want to deal with a possibly bloody hand and smashed glass all over the floor hearing that figure.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she pointedly asked, confused and quite furious below the surface.</p><p>“₩18million.” The statement was said so bluntly it was like Yongsun didn’t realise <em>just</em> how much that amount was. Twirling her ponytail around her finger, Yongsun shrugged a shoulder, “It’s completely doable. It’s not implausible.”</p><p>Sunmi nearly smacked her glass down on the table. “Not implausible? Yongsun, how does a club even <em>get</em> that much money in a month? That’s <em>way</em> over the average a club <em>should</em> get!” Her voice was growing more irate.</p><p>“Because, bigger show, bigger menu, more drinks means,” Yongsun made the money gesture, “more profit!” Sunmi scowled and sat back in her chair. “Listen, you’re a smaller club compared to <em>The Blue Ocean</em> anyway, so, you just need something to bring everyone in! I don’t want to see this club go downhill…”</p><p>“Watch it, don’t want you to somehow get into trouble for being too biased.”</p><p>Yongsun frowned, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You know how important this place is to me. I just want to see you succeed! I wanna see <em>The Red Devil</em> be the talk of the town, yeah?”</p><p>Sunmi sighed and nodded her head. She eyed Yongsun, who drank from her rum and cola as she looked around the office. Directly opposite, there was a photo on the wall. Yongsun let out a chuckle. “I remember that night.”</p><p>Sunmi’s eyes panned over to the picture. “It really was a spectacular evening, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Yongsun turned back to Sunmi, “I’ve always said, if you want to…”</p><p>“God, me? No… At least, not right now.” The second part filled the blonde with a little bit of hope. They smiled at one another and decided to do a toast to <em>The Red Devil.</em> They clinked glasses and drank.</p><p>The two of them missed one another. A fair bit.</p><p>--</p><p>A week into August. A week since she went to <em>The Red Devil.</em> Sana wished she could move on from whatever happened at that burlesque club but it never left her mind.</p><p>
  <em>'Why am I making such a big deal out of it? Act like nothing happened, it will eventually go away.'</em>
</p><p>Sana knew <em>something</em> happened, but just didn't want to admit it to herself.</p><p>She tied her hair back into a ponytail and put on her running shoes to go for an afternoon jog. It was something she did every Saturday at 3pm, an exercise that Sana always swore by. It not only kept her fit, but cleared her head.</p><p>Sana noticed that this time around, the emphasis had been placed on the latter.</p><p>She left her house and began jogging down the street, offering up a smile to anyone she passed on her travels. Music was playing through her earphones, a slightly upbeat song, but not anything too loud.</p><p>Every so often, she would stop to stretch her arms and legs, to make sure her muscles didn't tense up as she jogged. Whenever she did, she would gaze at her surroundings. Trees everywhere. Cars driving up and down the street. People walking to and fro. On her third stop, she sighed, catching her breath again, and quickly stretched out her arms once more. She bent her left knee and grabbed her foot, holding it in place for a few seconds, feeling the muscle tension in her thighs. She then moved onto the other foot and did the same thing.</p><p>When she put her right foot down, she started to jog again when she suddenly came to a halt in the middle of the street.</p><p>To her right, <em>The Red Devil.</em></p><p>The neon lights were off and the doors were closed. Over the past couple of days, Sana had passed it, not really paying attention to the fact that it was there.</p><p>This time, she found herself walking towards it.</p><p><em>The Red Devil</em> was a mysterious place. Only having been there for two years that July, it wasn't that old, but it quickly grew in popularity as a rival to the other burlesque club in town, <em>The Blue Ocean,</em> that had been there for five years that November. People wanted to see more things like what The Blue Ocean had to offer, so someone came and renovated what used to be an old, small apartment block and turned it into a burlesque club.</p><p>A random thought popped into Sana's head. <em>'I wonder what it would be like to work there.'</em></p><p>The thought left her head as quickly as it entered. Exhaling, she turned on her heels and jogged away. Suddenly, she started thinking about the other club, <em>The Blue Ocean.</em></p><p>
  <em>‘I’ve never been there before. I wonder what it's like.'</em>
</p><p>She hummed lightly and continued running.</p><p>The door to <em>The Red Devil</em> opened and Yongsun stepped out, Sunmi standing behind her. The blonde turned around and smiled at Sunmi, “It’s been nice seeing you again. I’ll definitely visit again a lot sooner, I’m sorry it’s been so long since I last came to see you.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sunmi smiled, “you’ve been a busy woman. It’s tough being the investor of rival burlesque houses.”</p><p>Yongsun inclined her head to the side in agreement, “Indeed it is. Well, I’ll be in touch. Tell the dancers I’ll be back in town to see them perform. It’s been a while since I last saw a show of theirs.”</p><p>“Are you not staying in town then?” Sunmi wondered, a little puzzled.</p><p>“Oh, no… Got an early morning train ride to Busan tomorrow. It’s five and a half hours from Gangnam so, gotta be up early for that.”</p><p>“Why you heading there?” asked Sunmi, folding her arms as she leaned against the door frame. Yongsun tapped the side of her nose and took out her sunglasses so she could put them on. Sunmi rolled her eyes a little, the corner of her lips turning upwards.</p><p>“All I <em>will</em> say, is that it’s pretty exciting.” Yongsun clicked her tongue and winked as Sunmi perked up an eyebrow, now even more intrigued. “Again, no spoiling!”</p><p>The younger woman chuckled, “Have a safe journey, Sun.” Yongsun puckered her lips at Sunmi and waved a little before turning her back and walking away. Sunmi watched her go before heading back inside the club and shutting the door with a sigh.</p><p>“Something wrong, Sunmi?” Hoetaek asked her from the bar as she sauntered up to the counter.</p><p>“Oh gosh, a few things, Hui.” She sat on one of the stools and rested her cheek on her closed fist. Hoetaek began making her another gin and tonic. They eyed one another and Sunmi could see that he wanted to know. She groaned a little. <em>“The Blue Ocean</em> made over ₩5million more than us last month.”</p><p>Hoetaek’s eyes widened, “No way, Sunmi. That’s impossible.”</p><p>“According to Solar, <em>it’s not implausible,”</em> Sunmi rolled her eyes, and Hoetaek tutted in response, shaking his head. “Apparently it’s due to the bigger show and bigger menu and all that shit. They just bring in more customers. I’m just trying my best to run this place and keep on top of sales. And...God, I love Sun, I really do, but she had the <em>gall</em> to tell me that the figure we made in July wasn’t impressive enough.”</p><p>“You can’t blame her,” spoke another voice out of nowhere. Sunmi and Hoetaek turned to see another bartender, Mark, enter the room. “She’s an investor, she wants to bring in as much cash as possible.”</p><p>“I know… I guess our numbers and theirs over at <em>The Blue Ocean</em> just don’t compare.” Sunmi threw her hands up as the gin and tonic was placed in front of her. She drank it all in one go, thanking Hoetaek in the process before standing up and sauntering over to the staircase that led up to her office.</p><p>“Come on, Sunmi, don’t be too defeatist,” Hoetaek called out to her.</p><p>“Not a case of being defeatist, Hui, it’s just being fed up with not knowing what to do to improve your club and as a result turn in more profit.”</p><p>Hoetaek and Mark exchanged looks before the latter turned his head in Sunmi's direction again and said, "How about you open auditions?"</p><p>Sunmi - the owner of <em>The Red Devil,</em> the one who managed and ran the whole place - came to a standstill at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"Auditions?" she mused, aiming her pensive expression at Mark.</p><p>"Yeah, open auditions and bring in more dancers! We only have nine."</p><p>Sunmi never thought they had a small number of dancers at the club, but when said out loud, reality started to set in. They only had nine dancers compared to <em>The Blue Ocean's</em> seventeen.</p><p>Hoetaek chimed in, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea I mean, more dancers means you can have more performances with more combinations and more routines designed specifically for different genres!" Mark nodded vehemently in agreement, the two of them falling in love with his idea.</p><p>"I hear what you're saying," Sunmi acknowledged, slowly walking back up to the counter, "but more dancers means I'll have to pay more people."</p><p>"But more dancers and a bigger performance will bring in more money so that can balance itself out!" Mark countered. "And even better, bring in <em>extra</em> profit each month so we can properly compete with <em>The Blue Ocean."</em></p><p>Resting her hands on the counter, Sunmi drummed her fingers on the wood and hummed in thought.</p><p>"Phone up Hyuna, she helped you with the auditions last time," Hoetaek suggested.</p><p>She eyed him. "You think she'll help? I haven't spoken to her since she moved to New York six months back."</p><p>"I'm sure she wouldn't mind flying in to help you with auditions," said Mark. "What did she say to you before she left? <em>If you ever need me…"</em></p><p><em>"...just pick up the phone,"</em> Sunmi finished the sentence with him. "I do miss her too." Sighing, she stood up straight and pushed herself away from the counter. "Okay, I'll let the dancers know when they get here. Make sure you let the other two know when they arrive, please, and I'll spend the next few days making the necessary arrangements. I'll share more details then," she instructed as she walked away.</p><p>"You got it, Sunmi," said Mark.</p><p>"No problem, Sunmi," followed Hoetaek.</p><p>Sunmi briefly stopped at the stairs to turn and thank the two of them for their help. They nodded at her once as she smiled, before she walked up the stairs and back to her office.</p><p>The other two bartenders, Chaeyoung and Dahyun, arrived just after 4:30pm and were told the news by Hoetaek and Mark.</p><p>"Auditions, eh? More dancers?" Chaeyoung shouted from the cloakroom as she put her bag and coat on one of the pegs.</p><p>"That's right," Mark replied.</p><p>"When's she gonna hold the auditions?" Dahyun asked, walking back into the main bar area.</p><p>"Not sure yet. We only just came up with the idea less than an hour ago. She's gonna let the dancers know when they arrive."</p><p>"She's gonna phone up Hyuna to ask her to come and help," Hoetaek added.</p><p>"You think Hyuna'll help?" Chaeyoung wondered as she emerged from the cloakroom.</p><p>"That's what Sunmi asked."</p><p>"I think she will," said Dahyun. "Hyuna said she would be there if Sunmi needed her."</p><p>"It's just a matter of when I guess," Mark shrugged, and the others nodded.</p><p>They got to work setting up the bar for the evening, an arduous job that seemed to take forever. Despite having four pairs of hands, they all wished there was at least <em>one</em> more bartender there to help them out. Hoetaek and Mark had been working for the club since it opened. Dahyun joined last September, and Chaeyoung had only started working for the club in June, meaning she had been there just over a month. Dahyun trained her, and was still making sure she didn't get fired. Dahyun wondered if Sunmi often turned a blind eye because she needed a fourth bartender.</p><p>Simultaneously, they all wondered if Sunmi would consider hiring more staff.</p><p>The dancers arrived at the club at around 7pm and greeted the bartenders before heading up the stairs to the dressing room.</p><p>One by one, they all greeted Sunmi, referring to her as Corset, the professional name she gave herself when the club first opened.</p><p>Seulgi, Chungha, Seungyeon, Jiwoo, SuA, Jeonghwa, Bomi and Hana all entered the dressing room and sat down at their respective tables, talking with one another about their day while starting to get ready.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, Sunmi knocked on the door, to which Chungha opened it and allowed her to enter.</p><p>"Right ladies, listen up, I've got something to tell y--" Sunmi began to say, then she stopped and looked around the room. "Where's Momo?"</p><p>"Not here yet it seems," Seulgi answered, putting her hair back into a loose ponytail so she could do her make-up.</p><p>"God," Sunmi groaned under her breath, "she hasn't been here on time for the past <em>week!"</em></p><p>"Can't just be a coincidence, surely," Jeonghwa lightly chuckled as Seungyeon nudged her, laughing. They began applying eyeshadow as Sunmi tapped her foot repeatedly.</p><p>"Surely not," Jiwoo teased, and Seulgi beside her giggled.</p><p>"Has anyone noticed how Momo's been in a bit of a weird mood this week?" Hana asked, leaning over SuA's shoulder to check herself out in the mirror.</p><p>"Momo? In a weird mood? No!" SuA said as the two of them snorted. "Also, Hana, you have your own mirror."</p><p>"Well, excuse me," said Hana, straightening her back to sit to the right of SuA.</p><p>Folding her arms, Sunmi exhaled as Chungha rested a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sure she'll be here soon." At that, Momo waltzed into the room. "Ay, what did I tell ya?" Chungha smiled, taking her hand off and poking Sunmi's arm gently before moving to sit down at her dressing table.</p><p>"You're late again I see," Sunmi made a point of saying, raising an eyebrow as Momo lifted her head.</p><p>"Um, yeah, sorry about that," Momo replied, looking back down at her phone as she began to pass the older woman. Sunmi stopped her.</p><p>"I want to see you here at 7pm Monday evening, okay?" she said in a low voice. Momo glanced up at her and nodded. "Thank you." The others went quiet as Momo took a seat at her dressing table.</p><p>Turning around, Sunmi addressed the nine of them, "Okay, now that you're all here, I have something to tell you. Some time in the very near future, I will be holding auditions for new dancers."</p><p>Eight of the women exchanged looks. Momo stared into her mirror.</p><p>"Auditions?" Chungha asked, sitting back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other.</p><p>"Yes, that's right. We only have nine dancers compared to a certain club's seventeen, so we need more performers," explained Sunmi.</p><p>"You gonna ask Hyuna to fly in and help?" Seungyeon wondered.</p><p>"That's the plan." Seungyeon hummed.</p><p>"So how far into the very near future are you thinking?" asked Jeonghwa.</p><p>Sunmi pondered it for a few seconds. "Hopefully, if Hyuna's on board, within a month." The eight of them all nodded in understanding. Momo eyed Sunmi's reflection in the mirror. "More details will be revealed in the coming weeks. Just be prepared for that."</p><p>"Yes, Corset," they all replied in unison, turning back to their dressing tables. Momo clicked her tongue and took out her make-up bag.</p><p>"Everything alright, Momo?" Sunmi asked.</p><p>"Yeah, everything's fine."</p><p>Sunmi didn't seem too convinced. She walked over to Momo and squeezed her shoulder gently. Momo sighed as Sunmi turned her back to leave the dressing room. She caught the sight of everyone looking, to which she snapped, "What?"</p><p>Immediately, everyone looked away. Momo exhaled once more.</p><p>A part of her hoped the woman would return.</p><p>She didn't find the woman in the crowd that night.</p><p>--</p><p><em>The Blue Ocean</em> was a little further afield than <em>The Red Devil.</em> Sana decided on going there alone because now that she had one experience of burlesque dancing, she wanted more.</p><p>Also, anything to try and get what happened a week prior out of her head.</p><p>She didn't know how expensive <em>The Blue Ocean</em> was going to be, but judging by the prices at the other place she could tell it wasn't going to be cheap. And it wasn't.</p><p>
  <em>'God, the wages I get from my nine-to-five desk job do not appreciate this.'</em>
</p><p>She paid the ticket fee and entered the club to find a table. Sitting at the back, she sighed as she took in her surroundings. <em>The Blue Ocean</em> was a very different club, and not just because of the deep blue colour scheme. It also had a nautical theme, which made sense in Sana's head. The stage was quite a bit bigger, as was the bar.<em> 'I thought the one at the other club was huge.'</em> There were also neon signs everywhere, and it took a more modern approach when compared to <em>The Red Devil,</em> which seemed like it was plucked right out of the 1920s with its theming.</p><p>Right when she was about to stand up and head to the bar, a woman with short black hair walked up to her table. She was wearing a white pinstripe suit and had a notepad and pen in her hand. </p><p>"Good evening, welcome to <em>The Blue Ocean,</em> what can I get ya?"</p><p>"Oh, um," the question threw Sana for a loop, "uh, a martini, please."</p><p>"Not a problem, miss. Want any food while you're here?" she asked, indicating the menu on the table. Sana spotted it and picked it up, looking through it. She hummed as she considered her options, then chose to go with a bowl of French fries. The waitress took the order and Sana thanked her as she walked away with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>'Wow, already a seemingly much nicer place than The Red Devil. But then again, that was only one rude bartender. There might be a total asshole behind that counter.'</em>
</p><p>Sana sat quietly, watching people pass her by. She took it all in. Wondered just <em>how</em> different this place was as she waited for her order.</p><p>Jeongyeon whisked her way back to the bar and shouted, "Can I get a bowl of French fries, please? And quickly!" She appeared to the left of one of her fellow bartenders, Youngjae, who was busy serving a customer. She huffed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Youngjae wondered.</p><p>"Gah, nothing." She turned around to look for a cocktail glass before yelling, "Are there no cocktail glasses here?"</p><p>"They're all in the dishwasher!" shouted Sooyoung from the kitchen. Jeongyeon groaned loudly and made her way to said dishwasher to get out a glass before returning to the counter. Youngjae shut the till drawer and gave the customer in front of him her change before saying, "Can I help anyone?"</p><p>Jeongyeon gathered the drinks to make the martini as Youngjae served another customer. She poured the gin and vermouth into the mixing glass and stirred it before pouring it in the cocktail glass and garnishing it with an olive. Jeongyeon sighed and turned to Youngjae, "Gotta let Marine know we're running out of olives." Youngjae nodded as Jeongyeon took the drink over to a tray and carefully placed it down.</p><p>Minutes later, Sooyoung emerged from the kitchen and placed the bowl of fries beside the martini on the tray then asked Jeongyeon who she was serving it to. Jeongyeon pointed towards a blonde woman wearing a flowery dress sitting at the back, and Sooyoung nodded before taking the small circle tray and walking over to said woman.</p><p>Sana looked over to see another waitress deliver her food and drink. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem. That'll be ₩10,500 please." With a smile plastered on her face, Sana coughed up the money and the waitress took it from her with a grin. "Enjoy!" The tall woman took the tray and dashed off, leaving Sana to look at the menu again and question why a bowl of fries was ₩5000.</p><p>Sooyoung returned to the bar and put the tray on top of the pile.</p><p>"Fucking hell, we're out of beer again!" Kihyun shouted as he shoved past the others at the bar.</p><p>"There's more in the back!" Sooyoung called out to him and he waved her off before going to the cellar. She approached the till and put the money in before moving on to serve someone else.</p><p>"I think that's record timing for how quickly we've run out of beer," Jeongyeon stated as she carried on serving people.</p><p>"You'll be pleased to know we've got iced vodka in the freezer," Hyojin commented, pouring a gin and tonic for a slightly impatient man.</p><p>"Oh, joyous day," Youngjae replied quite sarcastically, making Jeongyeon chuckle beside him.</p><p>"Minhyuk, could you please serve that woman waiting over there?" Hyojin requested.</p><p>"Indeed I can," Minhyuk responded, stepping forward. He poured the woman a glass of prosecco before turning and asking, "Can someone check the wine stock?"</p><p>"On it," Youngjae said, stepping away from the till.</p><p>Jeongyeon sighed as he walked away.</p><p>When <em>The Blue Ocean</em> first opened, Hyojin, Minhyuk and Kihyun were the original bartenders, all of them being friends with Chorong. For three years they were the only ones, and they worked in the kitchen too. It was in 2018 that Jeongyeon, Youngjae and Sooyoung applied, all needing jobs, and since then it had been the six of them working at the bar together.</p><p>The hustle and bustle never stopped.</p><p>Sitting at her table, Sana sipped her martini and ate a couple of fries every few seconds waiting for the show to begin. She checked her phone and saw it was nearly 8pm.</p><p>That was when a message popped up on her phone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[19:46] Ji 🧡</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>What are you up to this evening?👀</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sana hummed as she stared at her phone, then typed out a message in response.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[19:46] Sana 📊</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm at the Blue Ocean</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[19:47] Ji 🧡</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh, really?😏</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[19:48] Sana 📊</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I just wanted to go on my own 😅</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[19:48] Ji 🧡</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Have fun!😁❤</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sana smiled at the message before turning her phone on silent and putting it back in her bag.</p><p>Some time after, the lights went out and a voice could be heard on the speakers.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome aboard everyone! You are setting sail on The Blue Ocean! Fasten your seatbelts, and prepare for a spectacular show tonight! Are you ready? Here we go!"</em>
</p><p>The show began, and it was nothing compared to the performance at <em>The Red Devil.</em></p><p>There were more dancers. Harder routines. A few extra performances. The staging was more complex. The costumes looked more expensive. Sana was blown away by the whole thing.</p><p>With more dancers (Sana counted sixteen), the routines were focused on formations, making sure each person had their time in the spotlight. Of course, the routines themselves were quite provocative, and Sana was wowed by the presence of each performer.</p><p>She applauded each act, and found herself, like she did at <em>The Red Devil,</em> enjoying the experience.</p><p>Then, after some time, the announcer spoke again.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! Who is this I see on the horizon? Why, it's the one and only, The Wave of The Blue Ocean, Miss Im Nayeon!"</em>
</p><p>A spotlight shone on Nayeon, who stood on one of the tables near the front of the stage. She wore a sparkly blue corset outfit with a long black skirt flowing down the back. Her hair was wavy and tied up in a ponytail. The music played and she began her routine, stepping down off the table.</p><p>Slowly, Sana put her glass down on the table as Nayeon danced on stage, singing to the backing track and making eyes at every customer. Sana was <em>just</em> as entranced, but the vibe was completely different.</p><p>About halfway through the performance, Nayeon walked offstage and into the audience, which completely took Sana aback. Nayeon made a point of sitting on a few tables, extending her leg upwards in a titillating fashion as her voice astonished the crowd.</p><p>She was The Wave.</p><p>And Sana was mystified.</p><p>That was when she and Nayeon locked eyes from across the room.</p><p>Leisurely, with a smirk on her face, Nayeon made her way towards Sana's table.</p><p>Sana finished her martini before putting the glass down again as Nayeon approached her. When she was this close, Sana could see the details of her eye make-up as it gleamed against the spotlights. Her voice was incredible, and when Nayeon kicked her leg out in front of her then ran her hand up her thigh Sana blushed a little.</p><p>But it was nothing compared to what she felt staring into Momo’s eyes a week prior.</p><p>Nayeon gave Sana a small wave before waltzing around the rest of the tables. Towards the end of her routine, she found her way to the stage and finished it off with a high note and a powerful ending pose as the lights went out.</p><p>Applauding the performance, Sana fanned her face a little before grabbing her bag and heading to the bar again. Sitting on the stool, she caught the attention of one bartender who stepped forward and said, “Can I get ya anything?” The man had dark hair with deep blue highlights to it, and he wore a polite smile. The woman who served Sana before was standing beside him, and when they caught eyes they grinned at one another.</p><p>“Um, could I get another martini please?” Sana asked. She knew she was going to regret this later, but she thought she would splash out. Handing the money over, the man thanked her then put it in the till, giving Sana her change in return. The woman beside him got to work making the martini, and Sana noticed their name badges.</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon. Youngjae.</em>
</p><p>A soft hum escaped. A little while later, a martini was placed in front of her and she said, “Thank you, <em>Jeongyeon.”</em></p><p>“Oh! Not a problem,” Jeongyeon beamed, seemingly very happy that a customer actually addressed her by name and sincerely thanked her.</p><p>“This place is incredible. I love dancing but I’d never seen burlesque dancing before, let alone tried it,” Sana said.</p><p>“Well, what do you make of it?” Youngjae asked.</p><p>“It’s honestly amazing. So much goes into burlesque I’ve noticed,” Sana made a point of saying.</p><p>“So I take it this is the first club you’ve been to?” Jeongyeon asked.</p><p>“Oh, I went to <em>The Red Devil</em> last week, which is <em>just</em> as amazing.” Jeongyeon and Youngjae spared each other a look then glanced back at Sana with smiles on their faces. They swallowed their snark and continued serving customers. Turning back to the pair, Sana asked, “Is it always busy here?”</p><p>“Typically,” Youngjae answered.</p><p>“He means <em>constantly,”</em> another bartender cut in as he passed by holding a bottle of alcohol in each hand.</p><p>“That’s Kihyun, don’t mind him,” Jeongyeon said. Sana nodded a little and smiled.</p><p>“So...do you think you’ll come here again?” Youngjae wondered.</p><p>Sana gazed around the place then took another sip of her martini. “Who knows?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like a Moth to a Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me what's behind your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me the truth, don't fill me with lies</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. Jihyo exhaled and closed the lid of her laptop before resting it on the coffee table in front of her. Standing up, she ruffled her hair as she sauntered to the front door and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Sana!” she said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jihyo!” Sana replied in the same manner. Jihyo stood to the side and allowed Sana to enter, which she did, kicking off her shoes and sighing as Jihyo shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want anything to drink?” Jihyo wondered, to which Sana shook her head as they both walked into the apartment and sat on the sofa in the lounge. It was the day after Sana had gone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So… Did you enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved it!” Sana instantly replied. “It was...wow. I can’t believe I’d never thought about going there before! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank </span>
  </em>
  <span>you for opening my eyes a little to the world of burlesque!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nudged her with a wide smile on her face. “I knew you’d love it! And that place is just as amazing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remember, Mina and I met at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember. I knew she always loved going to those burlesque shows and heard about the two clubs here when we were moving. She wanted to live close to them.” Jihyo nodded. “I spoke to two of the bartenders afterwards. They were really friendly.” She then sighed. “I’ve also been thinking...maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little uptight and rude to the bartender who served me at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head to the side, Jihyo said, “I hear they’re looking for new bar staff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are they? Really?" Jihyo nodded. Sana hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m just thinking...if you wanna leave your nine-to-five and try something new…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know the first thing about bartending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I read that they’re taking people on with no experience.” Sana knitted her brows together. Jihyo noticed. “What? Just thinking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to get a job there, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a suggestion! And who knows, you might…” Jihyo’s gestures meant Sana knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she was insinuating and Sana began to protest. “Look, all I’m saying is you really enjoyed yourself there, you’re bored out of your mind at your current job, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil </span>
  </em>
  <span>are looking to hire more bar staff.” Jihyo pouted. “Sounds like a no brainer to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Folding her arms, Sana let the idea circulate in her mind for a little while. Then a little while longer. She found Jihyo's eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo could tell Sana was seriously considering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana entered the building of the company she worked at and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning</span>
  </em>
  <span> to everyone as she passed them. Heading to the reception desk, she clocked in before taking the elevator up to the third floor and walking into one of the many offices in the building. She greeted her fellow employees and sat down at her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting her bag underneath her desk, she exhaled as she eyed the stack of paperwork in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jesus, I can’t do this every day.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> As she began to shuffle through the paperwork, someone passed by behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Sana.” The voice was cheerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Lisa,” Sana replied, not tearing her eyes away from the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want a coffee?” Lisa asked, to which Sana nodded. “Not a problem.” Lisa stepped away to ask more people if they wanted something to drink as Sana huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Becoming a bartender at The Red Devil now sounds quite tempting.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana clicked her tongue and gazed around, making sure no one saw what she was about to do. Logging into her computer, she brought up a search engine and typed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In an instant, several search results popped up and Sana was drawn to all of them. She wanted to know as much as possible. Opening up a separate tab, she emailed as many links about burlesque to herself as possible before closing it again. She knew she’d be able to look at the links once she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana exhaled. Clearing her throat, she got to work sifting through the papers. Being a bookkeeper in an accounting firm was a tough job, but Sana had proven her skills in this position and was one of the few in the company trusted with the role of bookkeeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana knew for a fact that some people would think it’d be a step down to go from being a bookkeeper to a bartender at a burlesque club; it made a part of her wonder if it was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then a bigger part of Sana took over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If it will break up the monotony, then I will happily take that risk.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Sana thought about Momo. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Devil</span>
  </em>
  <span> herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did the name of the place come from Momo, or was Momo nicknamed that after the club?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana was certain she’d find out soon enough. And she was also certain that she’d get to know about the mysterious woman she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a staring competition with that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all throughout the day, Sana only thought of that prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was a long line of people waiting to get inside. It was 6:47pm, and the customers - some of which were rather impatient - were dancing along to the music they could hear already blaring inside the club just to keep themselves busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among these people was Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore her hair down, along with a pair of sunglasses in case anyone recognised her out in public and saw her going to the rival burlesque club. In the back of her mind, Nayeon imagined that nothing would happen if people saw her, but she couldn’t help but think about everyone who would consider her a traitor for doing so, even the people who had no affiliation with either club apart from the money they poured into them every evening. So, Nayeon chose to keep a low profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each minute that passed was enough to drive Nayeon round the bend, until finally, 7pm rolled around, and the doors to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil</span>
  </em>
  <span> opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let’s do this.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>People entered the club fairly rapidly, and the closer Nayeon got to the bouncer, the more nervous she became. She knew she would have to show her ID. What if the bouncer recognised her immediately and told her to leave? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon thought about the reason why she would be rejected and exhaled. As she was about to turn around and leave the club behind however, she suddenly found herself at the front of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ID, please,” the bouncer said in a clear, demanding voice. Nayeon knew the bouncer. Hyunwoo was his name, though everyone at the club called him Shownu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, sure…” Nayeon dug out her purse and opened it to take out her driver’s license. Handing it over to Hyunwoo, her hand shaking slightly, he took the ID and inspected it. For a few seconds, he seemed puzzled, then he looked back up at Nayeon, who was biting the inside of her bottom lip so hard she almost drew blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, to her complete and utter shock, Hyunwoo gave back her ID and said, “Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for the words to register, and Nayeon shook her head lightly before quietly thanking him and heading inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s allowed me to come in here. I was fully expecting him to tell me to leave. Holy shit…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t have time to think about it any longer as she stood at the ticket booth. The woman sitting in the booth was named Seungwan. Nayeon remembered Seungwan having a completely laid-back attitude, and judging by the way Seungwan blew a bubble and let it pop, she not only still had that attitude, but also immediately recognised Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?” Seungwan asked, picking up her drink and taking a sip before swirling the contents around in the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon lifted her sunglasses and rested them on the top of her head. “I just came to see the old place.” She almost fumbled over her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. You’re here for a reason.” Seungwan kept her voice low. She didn’t want to kick up a fuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want any trouble," Nayeon told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to Corset. She won't believe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon clenched her jaw and stared at the older woman, who shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda surprised Shownu allowed you in here to be honest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and me both," Nayeon muttered under her breath. Despite the loud music, Seungwan could understand what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“₩12,000, please,” said Seungwan after a few seconds of silence, lazily reaching forward to pull a ticket out of the container that holds them. Nayeon's eyes widened as she saw Seungwan sit back in her chair and wave the ticket around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised you haven’t charged me more,” Nayeon retorted, pulling the exact amount of her purse and putting it down on the counter. “Or told me to leave yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I don't know why you're here, but don’t tempt me, Nayeon. I’m feeling generous this evening,” Seungwan fired back in an offhand manner before taking Nayeon’s money. She quickly checked it and as much as Nayeon wanted to feel offended, she knew it was standard procedure to check how much money a customer had handed over. Seungwan eyed Nayeon for a brief second before putting the money in the till and pushing the ticket underneath the window. “Enjoy your stay,” she said sarcastically, "oh, and make sure Corset doesn't see you." Nayeon gave her a sardonic smile before taking the ticket and walking into the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next customer got the brightest smile from Seungwan anyone had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stepped into the main part of the club and looked around. “Fucking hell,” she muttered to herself. She put the ticket in her bag and made her way to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat on the free stool at the end of the bar and gazed around. It had been a while. Nayeon reminisced for a few seconds, then her mind became clouded with anger as her eyes found the stage. She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at it. She never would’ve imagined she could stare at something with such disdain. Feeling the emotion bubble up from the pit of her stomach and hit her heart with the force of something unstoppable, she tore her glare away and looked ahead at the bartenders. The first person she spotted was Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing Nayeon, Mark did a double-take. For a little while, he didn't believe that Nayeon was actually sitting there at the bar, seemingly waiting to be served. But a third cursory glance to the right proved that yes, indeed she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before the other bartenders spotted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon felt like she was centrestage, a hot, white light shining on her, and it was so bright that she could barely see the audience, but after becoming accustomed to it, she found that the four of them were the only people there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, she saw Mark talk to the other three bartenders, then turn his head to look at her directly. He went on to serve other customers, but Nayeon knew exactly what was gonna happen. He had told the others that he was going to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rooted to the spot, despite the loud voice in the back of her mind telling her to leave, Nayeon was stuck at a crossroads. Mark looked over at her every so often, either as a way to remind himself that she truly was there, or as a way of saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't leave, we need to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of the reason, their eyes found one another every so often, to the point that some patrons looked over and whispered among themselves. Distant conversations that involved pointing at Nayeon with bewilderment because she was The Wave yet she had come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One question on every patron's mind was,</span>
  <em>
    <span> doesn't she have somewhere else to be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was yes, and Nayeon still didn't know how she was going to explain this to Marine later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the fuck is she?" a loud voice rippled throughout the dressing room. Every dancer turned to see their boss, Marine, standing in the doorway, arms folded, looking absolutely livid. The dancers looked around and quickly noticed that the star of the show was nowhere to be found. "She was meant to be here half an hour ago, now, okay, I like to give my dancer's the benefit of the doubt, but this is ridiculous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you tried calling her?" one of the dancers, Naeun wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course I have</span>
  <em>
    <span> but,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she's not answering her phone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's all send her a text," Heeyeon proposed, and they all took out their phones and sent Nayeon variants of the same message, basically asking one thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll show up soon, Marine, I'm sure of it," said Minji, walking up to her boss and resting a hand on her shoulder. Chorong, the owner of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean,</span>
  </em>
  <span> who everyone knew as Marine, exhaled as she turned her back on the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji took her hand off and walked back to her table as Chorong said, "I'll go ask the bartenders if they've seen her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong made her way to the cloakroom and entered the passcode on the keypad beside the door. Once she opened it, she walked through the room until she ended up at the main area of the bar. Upon entering, she noticed there were only four people there. “Where’s Youngjae and Jeongyeon?” she openly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out the back having a smoke,” Sooyoung replied, shovelling a few ice cubes into a glass before putting the shovel back in the icebox. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have any of you seen Nayeon?” questioned Chorong, trying to keep her voice down so that the customers didn’t find out that the leading lady of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four who were at the bar exchanged looks then shrugged their shoulders. Chorong huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, is she not here?” Minhyuk wondered as she gave a couple their glasses of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, or otherwise I wouldn’t ask!” Chorong stated. “Look, I’m gonna go find the other two, ask them if they might know where she is. If you hear anything from Nayeon at all, drop me a text immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, Marine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in unison as Chorong walked back through the cloakroom and out through the back door. She noticed Youngjae and Jeongyeon sitting beside one another on a brick wall, smoking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marine!” Jeongyeon called out to Chorong, taking a hit of her cigarette. “Sit down, chill out, have a cigarette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Nayeon?” Chorong asked, ignoring her invitation, even though she really could have done with a cigarette. The pair sitting down knitted their brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Youngjae wondered, then gasped. “Wait, has she not turned up?” Chorong raised an eyebrow and nodded, putting a hand on her hip. “Fucking hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon pulled her phone out and attempted to call Nayeon, but it went straight to voicemail. “She’s not answering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t answer when I called her either,” the older woman explained. “Any idea where she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean, if she was sick and at home, she would’ve called to tell you,” Youngjae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong replied, “Exactly, that’s why I’m wondering where--” Out of nowhere, a thought popped into her mind. “Wait a minute…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you--” Jeongyeon began, then abruptly stopped as she stared into her boss’ eyes and picked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she was hinting at. “Wait...no way, Marine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility, Jeong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon threw her cigarette on the ground and exhaled the last bit of smoke as Youngjae looked back and forth between them. “What are you suggesting?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe Marine thinks Nayeon’s gone to T-R-D,” Jeongyeon responded in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjae took one final hit of his cigarette and flicked it onto the ground, letting the smoke emanate from the end. He too breathed out and said, “Surely not. Why would she wanna go back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grovel to the queen, no doubt,” Chorong scoffed. She turned to the pair. “Could you two do me a favour?” The two of them knew exactly what she was going to ask and nodded, standing up to head back inside to grab their jackets. Youngjae entered the passcode and opened the door, and Jeongyeon held it open with her foot. “You are both </span>
  <em>
    <span>gems, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you so much! Also, Jeong?” The younger woman lifted an eyebrow in question. “Could I have a cigarette, please?” Chorong begged, almost desperately. Jeongyeon nodded and called out to Youngjae to fetch the box out of her bag. Youngjae chucked the box at Jeongyeon, who caught it in one hand with ease and opened it for Chorong to take one out. Once she did, Jeongyeon took out her lighter and lit the end, Chorong inhaling before taking it out. “Thank you so much.” She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and continued smoking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. We’ll go there and see what’s going on,” said Jeongyeon, and Chorong thanked them again, telling them they were angels this time. The pair figured that if their boss had all day, she would name them every precious thing under the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading back into the main area of the club, Jeongyeon and Youngjae passed the bar and waved at the four other bartenders, telling them they would be back soon. Four bartenders who were now very confused and also slightly peeved at the fact that two of their colleagues had just walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck are </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>going?” Kihyun yelled, hoping that if he was loud enough, the two who had disappeared would hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Marine still out back?” Hyojin wondered, giving change to a man who had just purchased six beers for himself and his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check,” Sooyoung replied, moving away from the counter and through the cloakroom until she reached one of the back doors. Opening it, she stepped outside and saw Chorong, halfway through a cigarette. “Marine!” Chorong turned at the sound of her nickname. “Where did Jeongyeon and Youngjae go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Chorong took a long drag of her cigarette, just to buy herself time until she eventually felt light-headed and had to take it out to exhale. “They’ve uh... “ Another long drag. Another bout of dizziness. Chorong exhaled the secondhand smoke once more. It took a few seconds to dissipate. Sooyoung took a step closer as she witnessed Chorong take a third, much longer drag. Something to distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marine? Where did they go?” The taller woman started to sound concerned as she folded her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chorong finally admitted, dropping the remains of the cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooyoung stood for a few seconds, eyes wide. She processed her boss’ words then asked, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because...I think Nayeon might be there.” Chorong looked up at one of her employees, who simply stared right back at her before erupting into hysterics. It took very little time for the laughter to abruptly stop and for Sooyoung’s face to fall at Chorong’s all too serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait...why would Nayeon go there?” Sooyoung questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea, really, but regardless of the reason she isn’t here and the performance starts in less than thirty minutes,” Chorong replied, passing Sooyoung to go back inside through the main back door that leads into the club. Turning on the spot, Sooyoung shook her head lightly before inserting the passcode on the keypad beside the door to the cloakroom and going back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way up to the dressing room, Chorong quickly asked the dancers if Nayeon had messaged any of them back; the answer was a resounding no. Pressing her back against the wall, Chorong let out the most exasperated sigh. If Nayeon truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil,</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was no doubt in Chorong’s mind that she was only there for one reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Nayeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, then where was she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong was too convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed another cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon swallowed the lump in her throat as Mark approached her. He rested his hands on the counter and asked, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not such a warm welcome, huh?” Nayeon retaliated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to be at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark lifted an eyebrow. Folding her arms, Nayeon turned away from his gaze and exhaled through her nose. The space between them was cold while the surrounding areas were warm. Nayeon glanced back over at him to witness him pick up the empty glasses that were sitting in front of her and take them over to the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark!” Nayeon called out to him, unfolding her arms. He put the glasses into the dishwasher and turned back to face her, then took several strides towards her and leaned across the countertop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked in a low voice. Nayeon stared directly into his eyes, and he pushed himself up off the counter. “I don’t know if she’ll want to talk to you.” Drawing back slightly, Nayeon processed the words, then the astonishment hit at the accuracy of his assumption of why she was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!” Nayeon turned on the stool and jumped down. She pushed past several patrons of the club in her efforts to get to the staircase near the back of the stage. Once she reached the stairs, she glanced up to see a tall woman descending them, wearing a black and red corset dress with stiletto heels. Her hair was long, extending way past her shoulders and down to her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a spiral staircase, and it took until she was halfway down them to see Nayeon standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi was initially shocked, then her face contorted to one of vexation. They locked eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunmi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you not to come back here!” Sunmi shouted above the music. “How were you even allowed in?” Sunmi turned around and stormed back up the stairs. Nayeon ran up the stairs, her presence surprising everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are still things we haven’t talked about!” Nayeon called out to her. Sunmi ignored every word she was saying and reached for the walkie-talkie on her desk. “Sunmi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing one of the buttons, Sunmi spoke into the walkie-talkie, “Jinho, could you please come up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not even gonna listen to me?” Nayeon cried. “I didn’t wanna cause any trouble!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you decide to enter this club and approach me?” Sunmi asked, turning around to glare at the younger woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunmi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This conversation is</span>
  <em>
    <span> over,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nayeon.” A little while later, Jinhyo, another bouncer at the club, appeared at the top of the stairs and looked towards Sunmi for instructions. “Ah, yes, could you please escort Miss Im out of the building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinhyo appeared to the right of Nayeon, “Please come with me, ma’am.” Nayeon stared at him, offended, before trying her luck once last time with Sunmi by closing the distance between them. However, all of Sunmi’s buttons had been pushed, and any attempt to press one a second time would make her explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nayeon!” Sunmi ordered, and Nayeon stopped in her tracks. She gave one final look towards the older woman, tears welling up, then screamed at herself internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You should’ve known this would never work. You’re an idiot, Nayeon.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed herself to be escorted out of the club by Jinho. She passed Seungwan, who glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left the club, a car pulled up outside. Jeongyeon, who was sitting in the passenger side, rolled down her window so that she and Youngjae could see Nayeon standing just outside </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a dejected look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in,” Jeongyeon called out to her, the whole ordeal pissing her off. Youngjae wasn’t too far behind as he shook his head and stared out of his own window. Nayeon clicked her tongue and got in the back of the car, shutting the door. As Youngjae started to drive, Nayeon putting her seatbelt on, Jeongyeon used the short journey as an opportunity to chew The Wave out. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you thinking? You know, you’re fucking lucky Marine gives you lot the benefit of the doubt.” Jeongyeon twisted her body round to look at Nayeon in the backseat. The older woman felt the daggers in her gaze. She avoided looking at Jeongyeon for too long, lest the figurative daggers became real ones. Irritated, Jeongyeon faced forward again and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better hope Marine doesn’t fire you after this, Nay,” Youngjae warned, looking at her through the rearview mirror. “Everyone is counting on you and yet you go there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marine was right,” Jeongyeon muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right about what?” Nayeon spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to grovel to that bitch, didn’t you?” Jeongyeon challenged. Nayeon sank down in the seat a little, which gave the pair in the front seat all the information they needed. “Well, I hope you got what you were after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tears fell from Nayeon’s eyes that she desperately tried to wipe away. The rest of the journey was silent. It was a miracle that the trio made it back in time. It was a miracle that Nayeon managed to get herself ready in twenty minutes to go on stage at 8pm. It was a miracle that Chorong only spared her a disappointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon knew that wouldn’t be the end of it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sunmi stayed in her office for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rare occurrence, but one that spoke volumes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lightning (Sometimes) Strike Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Your image didn’t fade at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps your eyes will make me fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week went by so quickly that Sana swore she must have missed it. It was Saturday again, and Sana had driven to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil</span>
  </em>
  <span> before stepping out of the car and locking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Might as well just do it,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, taking a deep breath in as she walked up to the door. She noticed a bell to the right, and pressed the button before taking a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed, and the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afternoon. What can I do you for?" asked a dark-haired woman. Sana instantly recognised the voice from the phone call they had and knew this was the owner of the club, Corset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, hi. I'm Sana. We spoke on the phone a couple of days ago?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. Come in, Sana," Sunmi replied, allowing Sana to enter the club before shutting the door. "Follow me, we'll go up to my office," she said with a smile, and Sana returned the gesture before trailing behind Sunmi as they went upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The club looked wildly different in the daytime, though Sana expected that. She gazed around at the place, taking note of the bar, the stage, the tables, and finally the spiral staircase that led up to the dressing rooms and Sunmi's office. There was something captivating about it. During the daytime the club had a specific charm; Sana couldn't quite put her finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked into the office, Sunmi said, "Have a seat." Sana wandered over to the small, black leather chair nearest to her and sat down. Opposite, on the other side of the desk, was a much bigger leather chair that Sunmi sat down in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'She looks like a queen sitting there,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sana thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, let's get right down to it," Sunmi began, opening the third drawer to her left and taking out a folder. Opening it, she pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it down in front of Sana. "Fill that in, that's your application form. You can do that downstairs at one of the tables and just bring it back up to me when you're done." Sana nodded as she glanced over the paper, taking note of the questions. "Oh, also it's double-sided." Sana acknowledged this and quickly checked the other side. "Before you go do that though, I've just brought you up here to ask you a few general questions." Sana lifted her head and paid full attention to Sunmi. "So, how did you hear about us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well my best friend and I moved here because she heard about two specific clubs, this one and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she wanted to live near both because she loves going to burlesque clubs. Then she met someone who also loves to go to those clubs and they got together so, that's how I know about this place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi clenched her jaw a little hearing the name of her rival, but she decided to let it go, even though Monday's events were still playing heavily on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And...have you ever visited us before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Once! A couple of weeks ago actually. I never used to share my friends' love of burlesque clubs but they brought me to this one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you've inquired about getting a job as a bartender here?" Sunmi lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Sana said, confidently. "Well, that's because after coming here once I fell in love with it and my friend recommended that I try something new!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi sat back in her chair. Studied the woman opposite for a little longer. She didn't know why, but for some reason she recognised Sana. Somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana let her eyes travel around the room and process everything, before she turned back to Sunmi and said, "Can I just say, you have a really nice office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Sunmi replied. Her tone aired on the side of puzzlement, because she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>she knew this woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once! A couple of weeks ago actually.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi thought about it a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep your eyes on </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>our lovely guests, yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An involuntary hum escaped Sunmi's lips. Thankfully for her, Sana couldn't hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the sidelines, Sunmi had seen Momo make eye contact with one particular customer that night. And following Momo's eyes, Sunmi traced the target back to a blonde woman sitting at one table near the back of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still bewildered Sunmi how Momo managed to see this customer. And the more she looked at the blonde woman sitting some distance away from her, the more she connected the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just didn't know whether she should bring it up, and she now found herself at a crossroads.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If I hire her, will Momo remember her? If this is the same woman who stared at her from afar that night, why has she come here? Surely she would remember, right? Maybe she's just particularly brave.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, are those all the questions?" Sana wondered, chuckling nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi snapped out of it and said, "Uh, just one final thing." Her eyes fluttered shut, then they opened again. "What do you think you can bring to this job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, an ability to work under pressure, great time-keeping, a positive attitude, I can use my initiative and I have a good sense of teamwork and communication."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head once, Sunmi thanked her for the small chat and told her she could go and fill out the application form. Standing up, Sana took the sheet of paper and thanked Sunmi in return, before turning and leaving the office to go downstairs and sit at one of the tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sana was gone, Sunmi had to let out a breath it felt like she'd been holding for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I can't help but feel like I'm going to just end up hiring her because I need an extra bartender and I'm just too curious to see if I'm right about her.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She cursed herself for that second reason. Her eyes found the clock on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Mark and Hoetaek will be turning up soon. Then Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Then the dancers. And the evening will start all over again.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi closed the folder and put it back in the third drawer. She suddenly felt the dire need for a cigarette. Taking one out of a nearby box, she grabbed her lighter and headed out back to smoke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong hadn’t once looked in Nayeon’s direction since Monday. Every time Nayeon arrived and tried to talk to her boss, she would be shrugged off. Simply told to just get ready. Since Monday, Chorong hadn’t given Nayeon the time of day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon figured she deserved it. Why would she bother going back to talk to the one woman who hated her guts in a desperate attempt to make amends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a bid to try and just get back in Chorong’s good books, Nayeon started showing up early to the club. Today was no different, as she walked into the dressing room about an hour before everyone else was meant to show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, today was not the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door of the dressing room, Chorong exhaled, relaxing her shoulders as much as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Nayeon said, and turned around to see her boss open the door and shut it behind her. “Oh… Hey, Marine.” Feeling a lot smaller, her tone reflecting the nerves she could feel in the pit of her stomach when coming face to face with her boss, Nayeon sat on her dressing table and stared at the floor, bottom lip between her teeth as she picked at her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Nayeon. I wanted to talk about Monday,” said Chorong, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon kept her eyes glued to the ground beneath her feet, not wanting to meet Chorong’s gaze in case it brought her to tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you go back there?” Surprisingly, Chorong’s voice was soft. Nayeon eventually had to look up to see if her boss’ face matched that of her tone, and to her astonishment it did. Chorong looked at Nayeon gently, arms folded, her facial expression merely being one of confusion. Just wanting to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Nayeon could do was shrug her shoulders. “I guess I just… I don’t know…” The first tear fell involuntarily and Nayeon quickly wiped it away as Chorong moved to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what happened. I understand, okay? I understand wanting closure, wanting answers, it’s just… Why would you want to try and talk to a woman who promised so much and yet did absolutely nothing to show for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… I guess I just wanted closure way too much,” Nayeon confessed, glancing up at Chorong who looked back at her sympathetically. “I understand why you’ve not wanted to speak to me all week,” said Nayeon, wiping away another tear. “I should’ve known…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong placed a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder. “Sunmi was cold. She said one thing then went and did the exact opposite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffed, shaking her head. They made eye contact. “I’m sorry, Chorong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she replied, pulling Nayeon into a tight hug that the younger woman returned. “It’s okay.” After a short while they pulled away, and Chorong wiped a stray tear off Nayeon’s cheek with her thumb. “You’re gonna absolutely smash it tonight, Wave.” Nayeon let out a chuckle, wearing a genuine smile that Chorong mirrored as she stood up to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chorong?” Nayeon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boss pivoted on the spot. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong’s smile widened before she turned her back and exited the room. Nayeon breathed out as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just like every other night. Absolutely smash it,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Absolutely smash it,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chorong thought as she went back to her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, you got the job?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I got it almost instantly, which really shocked me,” Sana explained as she lounged on her sofa. “I guess she really needed another bartender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, yeah. But you did tell her you still need to resign from your job, right?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, of course. And because of the two week notice I won’t be starting until the last day of August, but still! I got the job!” Sana said excitedly, though she wasn’t quite sure what she was excited for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it the fact that she was going to quit her mundane job and go on to do something that would be more compelling? Was she eager to start because it would bring her closer to something that she had quickly fallen in love with, burlesque?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a third reason cropped up. And it was so ridiculous that Sana pushed it to the back of her mind and forgot about it in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first two. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first two. She shook her head of the absurd thought and let out a peaceful sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m really happy for you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo smiled widely, knowing how interested in burlesque and burlesque dancing Sana had become since she first went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the same breath she was reminded of The Blue Ocean. The night she went there. She thought about the two friendly bartenders, Jeongyeon and Youngjae. A smile appeared on her face. She was brought out of her trance almost by Jihyo’s next words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’ll do really well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Sana asked, and Jihyo hummed affirmatively. “What if I fuck up?” The thought suddenly spun Sana’s brain into a bit of a tizzy, and she hid her lips, slightly embarrassed, even though she had just been given the job that very same day and hadn’t done anything yet that could make her feel as such.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure you won’t fuck up. You’ve been bookkeeping for two years. You have a lot of patience.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana pouted in thought at the statement. Truth be told, being an accountant </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>require a lot of patience, so Sana was thankful that her friends could recognise that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, then Sana said, “The owner of the club, Corset - well her name’s Sunmi, but her professional name is Corset - said that she wants me to go to the club on the Saturday before I start and shadow the other bartenders, just to understand what it’s like behind the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm. Makes sense.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana nodded in agreement, “I’m really nervous though. Excited! But...nervous.” She let out a chuckle and the corner of Jihyo’s lips turned upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll be fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo reassured her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, I better get going. I have too many emails sitting in my inbox that need answering.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many being three, right?” Sana teased, sticking out her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo replied, but couldn’t suppress a chuckle as she shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A new play is starting rehearsals soon and I’ve been offered the job of being the director.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sana exclaimed. “Congrats!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it’s a long process sorting out all the details but, I’m glad to be doing it again. It’s been a while since my last gig and I’ve just been going back and forth, assisting where I can and where I’m wanted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s good to hear you’re jumping back into directing again. How’s Mina doing at her job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boss is kicking her ass as always. He’s so demanding and I swear to God he never gives Mina a break.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana shook her head in disbelief. “She ought to quit that job and do something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve said this to her before! Her argument is always that it pays well so she’s willing to put up with the bullshit. Like the fact her boss has said she has to go into work for a few hours tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>day off?” Sana scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me about it. She’s gonna be home in a couple of hours so I’ll pass on the good news.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihyo smiled just a tiny bit, and Sana seemed to mirror her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then. Have fun replying to emails!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will! Bye.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Ji,” Sana said, before ending the call and throwing her phone onto the space in front of her. She rubbed her face and sighed loudly, before standing up to go to the kitchen and make something for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, the third reason (the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason) appeared in her mind again. She huffed, wanting to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But the dazzling red glitter, and her burgundy lips, and the corset, and her long dark hair, and her sultry gaze…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana’s hands came down on the counter with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>this woman had anything to do with why Sana was so drawn to that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to deny it. Tried to pay no attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in her head she could only see the figure of a tall woman covered in dozens of sparkles sit on a chair and turn to look back at her with a stare so strong it made Sana want to keep her attention for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though it didn’t happen that night, Sana imagined Momo lift her eyebrow in a manner so seductive that it made Sana shake her head violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why am I having these thoughts about her?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She rubbed her forehead harshly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘It’s just a thing that dancers do. They make eye contact with the audience. This is ridiculous. I’m being stupid.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few deep breaths and a chuckle evoking the emotion of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, what an idiot I am,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sana continued making her lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her own kitchen, Momo sat on the counter, drinking from a bottle of iced tea, her mind whirring with thoughts and questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who sat at the small round table near the back of the club hadn’t left her mind since the very night it happened. And Momo felt stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to know why this woman had held her eye contact for so long. She wanted to know why she, a dancer, someone who would typically not be so entranced by someone, felt so enraptured by her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she laughed. A shallow laugh, and not at anything in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi entered the kitchen and stared at Momo for a few seconds before asking, “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo stopped laughing but still had an amused smile on her face, “Nothing really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Seulgi answered, quite sceptical, but she shrugged nonetheless and opened the fridge to get a can of lemonade out. She shut the door and opened the can to take a sip. Seulgi moved to leave the room as Momo jumped down from the counter, when she stopped and turned. “Actually, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why have you been late so much recently? Or more to the point where have you been when we’re all getting ready to go and you’re nowhere to be found?” Seulgi wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo eyed the woman standing some distance away from her. She lived in a three-bedroom apartment with the other dancers, sharing a room with Seulgi and Chungha, while Seungyeon, Jiwoo and SuA had the second room and Jeonghwa, Bomi and Hana had the third.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just been needing time to think lately, I guess,” Momo answered, turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it got anything to do with that blonde woman?” Seulgi asked bluntly, and Momo snapped her head to the left. Seulgi noticed and shrugged again. “We all noticed, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking?” Momo fired back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>just say I’m not gonna lie!” Seulgi retorted. Momo let out a noise of frustration, one hand on the edge of the countertop while she rubbed her forehead with the other. “So, has it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you need to know!” Momo said, pushing away from the counter, her arms falling, before she passed Seulgi and went to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That response was enough for Seulgi. She continued drinking her lemonade and sat down on the sofa to watch TV for a little bit before they had to head down to the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering her room, Momo was greeted by Chungha looking up at her while lying on her bed. “What?” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing,” Chungha replied, turning her attention back to her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collapsing onto her bed face down, Momo groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi was right. It had </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with the blonde woman at the club. And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three things to be frustrated at and Momo wasn’t sure what she was the most frustrated at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed and Chungha put her phone down. She stood up and said, “Come on, Momo. We gotta get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo groaned again, louder this time. Pushing herself up, she stared at Chungha with the biggest look of disapproval she could manage. Chungha shrugged her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticed?” Momo asked. A sigh escaped Chungha’s lips as she nodded. Exasperated, Momo let out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gah </span>
  </em>
  <span>before falling onto the bed again. Standing up, Chungha approached her and nudged her shoulders. “Leave me alone,” Momo said, voice muffled by the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t wanna piss Corset off again,” Chungha said, her tone gentle, knowing that a harsher tone wouldn’t be helpful (as opposed to Seulgi, who would take to pulling Momo off the bed by her arm in situations where she didn’t want to move).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that name made Momo lift her head. She puffed out a breath to push a few strands of hair out of the way, then did it again when it didn’t work the first time. Chungha took a seat on the bed and nudged her again, “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Momo not moving her ass again?” Jeonghwa shouted from the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting her to move! She’s coming!” Chungha shouted back. Her eyes then pleaded with Momo as the younger woman turned to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Momo pushed herself up again and turned to sit on the bed properly. Chungha smiled broadly, tapping Momo on the shoulder before standing up to get ready herself. Momo watched her for a few minutes. The blonde woman never left her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. It was going to be another long night at the club, but Momo knew she just had to get through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, to Sunmi’s surprise, all nine of them turned up at the same time, on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo found Sunmi’s eyes and saw a smile on her face. Too many emotions latched onto that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo didn’t see her in the crowd that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour before the show started, Nayeon slipped out the back to sneak a smoke. She didn’t do it too regularly, only doing so at parties or when she really felt like she needed something to take the edge off. Tonight was one of those nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the cigarette between her lips, she lit the end and took a drag before exhaling the smoke into the air. As it dissipated, a look of realisation swept across her face. She had never smoked before a show before, usually after. A hum escaped. She took another hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her right, in her peripheral vision, she saw someone leave through the cloakroom’s back door. A quick glance and she saw that it was Jeongyeon. The two locked eyes and Jeongyeon stared at the floor as she moved to take a seat beside Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them for a short while, until Jeongyeon spoke up, “I just want to apologise for how I snapped at you the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon glanced up at Jeongyeon, eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looked back at Nayeon. “I’m sorry. For snapping at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for the words to register, then Nayeon said, “Why are you apologising?” Jeongyeon tilted her head to the side. “I deserved it! You had every right to get mad at me. I don’t know why I went back there.” Turning away, Nayeon took a deep breath before taking another long drag of her cigarette. Jeongyeon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to Marine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon tapped the end of her cigarette, sending a few pieces falling. “Yeah. We had a bit of a heart to heart about it. It’s weird talking to her like that sometimes. I don’t know, it just makes me think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It reminds you that there was someone else who you used to be able to do that with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Nayeon cleared her throat and continued smoking her cigarette. She only took two more hits before throwing it onto the ground and stepping on it. “I better finish getting ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon nodded, then suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, taking Nayeon by surprise. Slowly, Nayeon returned the hug and rested her chin on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Nay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Nayeon exhaled. “It’s okay, Jeong. I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away from one another and smiled. It was small, but genuine. Parting ways, Nayeon walked through the main back door while Jeongyeon entered the passcode on the door to the cloakroom and went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, the show began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like every night before that one, Nayeon smashed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two terribly tedious weeks passed. The last fortnight Sana spent working as a bookkeeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She packed up all of her things, and said a heartfelt goodbye to everybody working there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last person she said goodbye to was one of her colleagues and good friends, Lisa, who hugged her tightly and wished her good luck on her future endeavours, which Sana returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the last Saturday of August, Sana got ready in the evening to go down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil </span>
  </em>
  <span>and shadow the other bartenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the guidelines Sunmi had given her about what to wear - </span>
  <em>
    <span>something comfortable, but smart and appropriate</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Sana stood in front of the mirror in her new buttoned down, off-the-shoulder, pinstripe dress. She pouted in thought and stared at her outfit multiple times, thinking about whether or not it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, her phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[16:18] Ji 🧡</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>good luck for this evening! you’re gonna do an amazing job!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[16:18] Minari 💚</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>good luck sana!! we’re both sending you hugs!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled fondly at the two messages, then inhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just stay calm. You’ll be alright.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing down her dress, Sana grabbed her bag and left her room. Slipping on a new pair of high heels, she exhaled, then headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing into the driver’s seat, she started her engine and reversed out of the driveway to begin her short journey to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once she was there, she found a space and parked her car, before grabbing her bag, getting out and locking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same bright red neon sign lit up the pavement beneath it, and she took another deep breath in. Nearly a month ago, she laughed at the name, but now, it was like her entire opinion towards it had changed. For one reason or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way to the entrance, she noticed that the bouncer, Shownu, was already there. He grinned at her and she returned the gesture, before hearing a voice call her name from inside the venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sana!” It was Sunmi. Sana turned to the older woman and bowed her head a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Corset,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing in the doorway in a black and red jumpsuit, Sunmi rested her left forearm against the frame, the other hand on her hip. “It’s good to see you again. You’ve turned up before two of my bartenders, they should be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that them?” Shownu asked, indicating a taxi that had stopped some distance away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better be,” Sunmi answered. Pushing herself off the doorframe, she folded her arms and returned her attention to Sana. “Wonderful outfit choice, can I just say, Sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana took a quick look at her outfit then glanced back up, “Thank you. It’s new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, Corset!” another voice called from afar. The trio standing at the door turned to see Chaeyoung waving her hand in the air before abruptly stopping. Sana recognised the short pink-haired woman from the first night she went to the club. An awkward smile appeared on her face before she turned around again to face Sunmi, who stepped to the side and invited her into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dahyun paid for the fare, Chaeyoung shut the door rather harshly and asked through gritted teeth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What</span>
  </em>
  <span> is she doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?” Dahyun asked in response, giving the driver a quick smile as she was given her change. Standing up straight, she saw Chaeyoung appear to her right then noticed she hadn’t given her an answer. “What is who doing here?” she repeated, nudging Chaeyoung’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...uptight bitch from earlier this month!” Chaeyoung replied, pointing towards the door. “Asked for drinks and got pissed off that it wasn’t dirt cheap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun stared at Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously, you don’t remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait, yeah. She came up to the bar like seconds after the show ended and asked for two vodka shots. And I’m sure she has a name and isn’t just called </span>
  <em>
    <span>uptight bitch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She pissed me off that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The place don’t pay for itself,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told her!” Chaeyoung explained as the pair walked round to the back of the club and entered through the cloakroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two of them put their jackets and bags down, Dahyun turned to Chaeyoung and said, “Look, Sunmi hired her because we need a fifth bartender. She’s not even aware of the altercation you had with her that night. I’m sure she’s not done it to piss you off.” She patted Chaeyoung on the shoulder as she passed and Chaeyoung huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah, you’re right,” Chaeyoung said, turning around to head to the bar where Mark and Hoetaek already were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the far corner, Sana stood beside Sunmi and listened intently to everything she was saying about how the bar worked. Mark and Hoetaek helped Sunmi explain some things, including how to pour drinks correctly, where to find the right alcohol so she can do so efficiently, and how the beer pumps worked, among other things. Sunmi left the pair to talk Sana through the rest of the bar, and passed by the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached Dahyun and Chaeyoung, she noticed the latter wearing a slightly sour look on her face. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung folded her arms and nudged Dahyun, who rolled her eyes before shedding some light on the situation. “Basically, we remember her from when she came here at the beginning of August and...things didn’t go great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi raised an eyebrow and Dahyun looked to Chaeyoung to take over, as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her directly involved. “Okay so, she came up to the bar, ordered drinks, got kinda annoyed that it wasn’t as cheap as she originally thought and got a little mad at me. So then I...sorta fired back at her with a comment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Sunmi questioned, folding her arms, her poised stature making the pair feel much smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that the place doesn't pay for itself…” Chaeyoung replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on her heels, Sunmi called out Sana’s name, grabbing the blonde’s attention. Mark and Hoetaek stopped what they were doing and Sana walked away from them to approach Sunmi. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true that when you came here at the beginning of August, you were a little annoyed at the pricing so you became frustrated with Chaeyoung?” Sunmi asked, signalling the pink-haired woman behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana looked over at Chaeyoung, then glanced up at Sunmi. “Yes. Yes that is true.” The guilt in her voice surfaced as she stared at the ground. Looking back up at Sunmi, she continued, “I shouldn’t have acted that way, and Chaeyoung was right, this place doesn’t pay for itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung lifted her eyebrows, surprised that Sana had remembered her words. Sunmi turned to face Chaeyoung, then slightly tipped her head to the side to beckon her over. She stepped back as the two women stood opposite one another. Sana looked at Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry for the way I acted that night. It wasn’t okay of me and, I will be honest, I walked away thinking you were really rude when in actual fact, you were just trying to defend the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I was quite rude that night, I’m sorry. And uh… I’m gonna be honest too. When you walked away I referred to you as an uptight bitch.” She rubbed the nape of her neck and Sunmi’s head snapped to the left at Dahyun, who looked back at her and nodded slowly. Hoetaek and Mark exchanged looks then shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Sana let out a chuckle. “Honestly, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a bit uptight sometimes. I was so used to my regular club selling drinks for really cheap that I just didn’t think about what it was like in other places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t right of me to just fly off the handle and call you that,” Chaeyoung shrugged, staring at the floor. When she looked back up, she apologised, and Sana felt her sincerity. Sana returned the apology, which Chaeyoung knew was genuine as well. They shook one another’s hands and smiled, thankful that they wouldn’t begin working together as enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, now that that’s been sorted out, can you two help out with showing her how the bar works before the doors open, please?” Sunmi asked, and Dahyun and Chaeyoung nodded. “Oh and, by the way, this is Sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun stepped forward and shook hands with Sana before the four of them came together to help explain the rest of the bar to Sana. Stepping away from the bar, Sunmi walked through the cloakroom and towards the door that would take her into the main part of the club. She put in the passcode then entered the main area before heading to the spiral staircase that led her up to her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time later, the dancers arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being that their entrance was so close to the staircase, they didn’t stop to notice the new bartender standing at the bar. They immediately ascended the stairs and went straight into the dressing room to put their bags down, before hearing Sunmi’s voice behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies, don’t start getting ready just yet. You know the new bartender who’s officially starting on Monday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, is she here?” Hana wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, and I’d like to introduce her to you,” Sunmi replied. “Stay here.” In that moment, she locked eyes with Momo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was such a brief yet intense stare that Momo could only look back in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descending the stairs, Sunmi walked up to the bar and caught Sana’s attention, who looked up and said, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to meet the dancers,” Sunmi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a split second, Sana instantly felt nervous, because she remembered who one of the dancers were.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Introducing, the one that you’ve been waiting for! Everyone, please welcome onto the stage, The Red Devil herself: Momo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks suddenly burned. She looked away from the others shyly then spun around to leave the bar and enter the club through the cloakroom door, having been told the passcode when she arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi waited for her, and Sana quickened her pace so she could trail behind. Her face was red out of the blue, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Every so often, she glanced up at Sunmi as she was led up the spiral staircase and towards the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi inhaled, then exhaled. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>she recognised Sana. She just didn’t know if she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the doorway of the dressing room, Sunmi announced to the nine dancers, “Everyone? This...is Sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing to the side, Sana was revealed to the small group of performers who stared at her and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo had to try and pick her jaw up off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana found her eyes. The same fiery gaze still seemed to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep an eye on </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>our lovely guests, yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To Momo, there was a one in a billion chance that she ever saw her face again. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>chance that she would ever get to learn her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>chance that they would ever work in the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours, then it felt like days. Sunmi was right. The other dancers had put two and two together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo and Sana broke eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Sana,” Seulgi suddenly said, and Sana glanced up to find the source of the voice. That was when Sana was introduced to each of the dancers, the last person being…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And Momo,” Sunmi said. They only looked at each other for a split second before tearing their eyes away from one another again. Some of the dancers had to suppress their chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you all too,” Sana said, managing a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only knew each other’s name. They were now working in the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning sometimes strikes twice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Picture in the Frame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Heard your voice, learned your name</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something in your eyes, I can’t put out the flame</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” SuA began, shutting the door of the fridge, “I guess you’ve found your mystery woman.” She lifted an eyebrow. Momo stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the morning after she and the blonde woman had seen each other again, but now, Momo had a name to put to that face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sana…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystery woman,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you very much,” Momo retorted, jumping down from the counter and leaving the kitchen. SuA suppressed a laugh as she made herself some cereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in the living room, Momo collapsed onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling. The name circulated in her mind for minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sana. Sana. Sana. ‘Such a nice name,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. Suddenly, Seungyeon jumped onto the sofa beside her head and Momo sat up, startled. “Jesus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Seungyeon.” She did a hair flip. “But close,” she said with a smirk. Unamused, Momo rolled her eyes and turned to sit on the sofa properly. Seungyeon did a double take in Momo’s direction, then nudged her with her elbow as she scrolled through Instagram. “So I guess you met your mystery woman, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my mystery woman!” Momo almost shouted as she stood up to go back to her room. Seungyeon chuckled as SuA entered the lounge to sit beside her, and then joined in with the laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo stormed into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. Chungha was still lying in bed, and Seulgi was sitting on the floor, doodling. Both women’s eyes flickered to Momo, who noticed and said, “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you call the new bartender my mystery woman, I will chuck a pillow at you.” The pair quickly exchanged glances, trying not to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to lie on her back, Momo shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. Sundays were partly their day to relax, and yet Momo was unable to get Sana’s face out of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know her name now.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head lightly. This was no big deal. Momo didn’t understand why she was making it out to be one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll either completely ignore one another and just co-exist as colleagues, they might start talking and become friends…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head again. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was unlikely. Momo knew the bartenders but she and the other dancers didn’t get to talk to them super regularly. Why should Sana be any different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo certainly couldn’t stop thinking about her though. Or the fact that she knew her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sana.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pressed on the button next to the right apartment number. She inhaled, then exhaled rather loudly. Glancing down at her watch, she saw that it was just past midday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hopefully at least one of them’s awake.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed before she heard a voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Youngjae, it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Hi, Nayeon. Wasn’t expecting you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I should’ve called first but, I was out and about and wanted to come and see you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s no big deal really, come in,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Youngjae smiled, pressing the button that opens the front door to the apartment block. Nayeon pulled open the door and stepped into the lobby, then made her way up three flights of stairs to the floor where Youngjae and Jeongyeon’s apartment was. Youngjae opened the door and the two of them spotted one another, sharing a smile as Nayeon approached the front door and entered the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” they almost said to one another in unison as they hugged, before Nayeon pulled away and kicked off her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>awake, hold on,” Youngjae said as he walked towards the door to Jeongyeon’s bedroom. Pounding on it three times, he said, “Oi! Jeong! Get up!” A loud groaning noise of disapproval could be heard from inside the bedroom and Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Nayeon’s here, get your ass out of bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered towards the door hearing that. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jeong!” Nayeon called out to her, and Jeongyeon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” she yielded, before climbing out of bed and quickly brushing her hair. Youngjae turned to Nayeon and folded his arms, rolling his eyes a little as Nayeon chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been best friends for again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long,” Youngjae replied, and Nayeon laughed a little harder at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you bastard, I heard that,” Jeongyeon said, opening her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall, Youngjae explained the situation to Jeongyeon, who looked at Nayeon; she chewed the corner of her lips and nodded along, before asking Nayeon if she wanted a coffee. “That would be great,” Nayeon answered. Nayeon and Youngjae walked into the living room and sat beside one another on one sofa while Jeongyeon went into the kitchen to make the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s on your mind?” Youngjae asked, propping his elbow up on the back of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a heart to heart with Chorong.” Youngjae listened attentively. “We talked about what happened the night I went to T-R-D. I just wanted closure too much. I made such a scene. Embarrassed myself.” The chuckle that escaped was forced, and Youngjae could tell. At that point, Jeongyeon walked into the living room and pressed her back against the wall. “Sunmi’ll never want to talk to me, even if I try to reach out to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to in the first place?” Jeongyeon asked. “She turned her back on you. All you wanted was to be a dancer for her and you were shafted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reminder stung, no matter how long ago it happened. Nayeon eyed the floor. “Like I said, I just wanted closure too much. I wanted to know why she turned her back on me for no reason, when there was an avenue right there in front of us to work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was just stubborn and didn’t meet you in the middle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shook her head, looking over at her. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>no meeting in the middle. We realised we both wanted very different things out of starting a burlesque club. I wanted to dance and she wanted me to run the club by her side. And because me simply working within the club wasn’t enough, she pushed me out entirely.” Jeongyeon tutted, indicating her disbelief. “It’s too late now anyway, she’s made her place </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you ever want to hear her out if she reached out to you first?” Youngjae wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, this is Hyuna! I’m sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I’m sure to get back to you very soon! Thank you, bye!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voicemail tone rang in Sunmi’s ear for the third time. She tapped the back of her phone with her index finger before leaving yet another message, the same generic statement she had said twice before but with a small change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi always knew Hyuna to be a very busy woman, and so she had left a decent amount of time between her attempts to phone her. But it was also mid-afternoon on a Sunday and Sunmi couldn’t help but wonder what it was exactly that Hyuna was doing on a Sunday to not be able to answer her calls.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Does she not get a </span>
  </em>
  <span>single </span>
  <em>
    <span>day off?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a seat on her sofa, Sunmi tried to relax as she rested her head on the back. The past month seemed like it had flown by, and it felt like so much had happened at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind travelled back to the evening Nayeon had turned up at The Red Devil. She recalled the event with a mixture of frustration and sadness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why, Nayeon? Why?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting her head, she started out of the nearby window and exhaled. Out of nowhere, she could feel a build up in her cheeks, like she was about to burst into tears. She stood and walked over to the window, and clasping a hand over her mouth, she did just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so...so selfish…” She pressed a hand against the window and continued crying. “I’m sorry Nayeon… I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, she leaned her back against the glass, feeling the salty tears that had fallen down her cheeks reach her lips. She pushed herself off the glass and took a slow walk to her bedroom. Crouching down beside her bed, she pulled out one of the boxes beneath it and took off the lid. More tears fell as she saw what was sitting at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A framed picture of herself and Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking it out, she gazed at it, longingly. Like she was yearning for the past to return. Sunmi had her arm wrapped around Nayeon in the photo, and the two of them were smiling widely. Nayeon’s hair was much longer back then than it was now, and it was red, her hair now being much shorter and light brown. Sunmi’s hair was shorter and blonde, now it was long and black. She remembered she had taken the photo on Nayeon’s polaroid, and she bought a frame for it a few days after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at the picture brought her right back to that moment, and each passing thought and feeling killed her on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s take a picture!” Sunmi shouted above the music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayeon nodded, pulling out her camera from her bag. “Good thing I brought my polaroid, woo!” She waved the camera in the air, and Sunmi laughed, the alcohol making the two of them more giggly and energised. Sunmi took the camera and held it up in one hand, wrapping her other arm around Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon pressed her cheek against Sunmi’s, and they pouted as Sunmi took the picture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The photo came out perfectly, and they took another one for Nayeon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of them beaming at the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi wondered if Nayeon still had that photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, realising something incredibly ironic. The two of them had gone to</span>
  <em>
    <span> The Blue Ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew that club would become a rival?” she asked herself, her voice desolate. “Who knew you would become a rival?” she said, staring at the Nayeon in the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Nayeon in the photo was from a time when they were friends, and if that Nayeon could answer Sunmi’s question, she would no doubt think Sunmi was drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the photo back in the box, she replaced the lid and pushed it back under the bed, another sigh escaping her lips as she stood and left the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nayeon lied on her bed, a frame sat tightly in her hands, like Nayeon’s grip could suddenly make that past return to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me crazy but, I miss you,” she said to the blonde woman in the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t know if that meant she missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunmi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or if she just missed the Sunmi in the photograph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the frame face down on her bed. She hated not having an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday evening rolled around again, and while it was the least busiest night of the week for both clubs, that meant nothing when compared to how busy it could </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>get. Really, “less busy” just meant a few less people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also the last day of another month, which always became a topic of conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe it’s September tomorrow?” Minhyuk asked as he pushed down the beer pump to fill up a glass for a customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me!” Kihyun answered as he passed by, carrying a bottle of alcohol in each hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marine will be getting her monthly report on how this club’s been doing tomorrow,” Jeongyeon mentioned, opening the till to give someone their change before shutting it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if it’s better than last month,” Youngjae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, July’s gonna be pretty hard to top!” Sooyoung said, putting drinks on a tray to take them to a table. She walked away as Hyojin returned, putting the empty tray down and moving to a till to take someone’s order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bar was a little quieter, Hyojin turned away and folded her arms, “Guys, did you hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” Minhyuk asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait till Soo’s back,” Jeongyeon said, and Hyojin nodded. As if on cue, Sooyoung came back, put the tray down and noticed how the other bartenders had almost congregated in the centre of the bar. She joined them and asked what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard through the grapevine that T-R-D has a new bartender,” Hyojin told them, picking at her nails. This sparked intrigue among the other bartenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who?” Kihyun asked. Hyojin shrugged. “Well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I only heard about it yesterday. Apparently they started Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who it is,” said Sooyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s going on here?” a sudden voice asked out of nowhere. The six of them recognised Chorong's voice and quickly dispersed, pretending they hadn’t just looked like they were having a secret meeting. When Chorong realised no one was going to answer her, she said, “Hello? Why were you all standing in a big huddle in the middle of your shifts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, just talking, y’know?” Hyojin replied, crouching down to make it look like she was getting something, when really she wanted to avoid Chorong’s burning gaze as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything I need to know about?” Chorong questioned, and they all shook their heads in unison. “I understand you all need your moments of private time, but just be mindful, okay?” Chorong told them sincerely, and a chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, Marine </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the response. Nodding her head once, she turned and walked away from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Hyojin stood and exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we ever tell Marine about this?” Youngjae directed the question at Hyojin. Hyojin looked up at him, then her eyes flickered to where Chorong was ascending the staircase up to her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will. Eventually.” She swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t tell them yet that she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know who the new bartender was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also couldn’t tell them how she knew. That would involve telling them about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And since rivalry seemed to mean so much, the two of them were content to keep it to themselves for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungwan gave two tickets to a couple, wearing a large smile on her face before asking the next people to come up to the booth. She recognised the two women immediately, them being regulars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Mina, Jihyo, how are you this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, we thought we’d come down since our friend Sana has officially started here,” Mina answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right! She’s doing a good job so I hear,” Seungwan said, grinning at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s great to hear!” Jihyo smiled, then pushed the money under the barrier for the two of them. Seungwan took it, quickly counted it (though she knew Jihyo and Mina would never cheat the club - it was simply protocol), then put in the till and gave them their tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your time here at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungwan indicated the curtains that led to the main area of the club in a slightly dramatic fashion and the couple thanked her before going in. They approached the bar and spotted Sana immediately, Sana greeting them before asking what they wanted to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seungwan served the next customer, she couldn’t help but sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew who she had told, and was certain that that person had already made her co-workers aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, she glanced at the tattoo sleeve on her right arm. It was almost a habit. She always admired each individual detail, how each part came together, how long it took to complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing her eyes always saw was the angel wings in the centre, on her forearm above the elbow joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the first person she thought of was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Spark of Fury, A Spark of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to know more about you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My head spins - what do I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day of a new month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time again for the owners of the two rival clubs to find out how much money they had made, and just like every month before that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi wished Hyuna would answer her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And five, six… Five, six, seven, eight!" Hyuna's voice rang throughout the whole studio just as the music kicked in. The troupe started to dance, their bodies moving to the music so fluidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuna loved being a dance teacher, and her troupe were regarded as one of the best in the country. She took pride in what she did, and she made sure that everyone worked as hard as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't mean she didn't want them to take breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of another run of their routine, Hyuna applauded them and said, "Okay everyone, take five, grab a drink, have a rest, we'll do another couple of run-throughs of the dance then we'll go to lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of the room, her bag sat on a small round table, her phone just inside. It rang for the third time that day, and this was the first time Hyuna was able to go over to her phone to check it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Sunmi again.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was at least the dozenth time Sunmi had phoned her, and Hyuna always endeavoured to phone her back but never had the time, or simply forgot. Now that she had five minutes spare, she answered the phone and left the studio to find someplace private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hyuna, hi! You picked up!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! I'm sorry! Every time you called I was either </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>busy I couldn't call you back or I just simply forgot to. I'm aware this is like the hundredth time you've phoned," Hyuna said, a tiny chuckle accompanying it, and on the other end, Sunmi eyed the floor in slight embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry. How are things going?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really well here! Still working hard, working on a new routine. All is going well." She smiled. "And you?" A sigh escaped Sunmi's lips that told Hyuna all she needed to know. "Not great, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I mean, it's going...okay. It's just…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-B-O still bringing in more cash?" Hyuna put a hand on her hip, and Sunmi hummed. "Is this why you've been calling me so much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, I wanted to call because… I wanted to ask if you would help me audition for some new dancers."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Was that Yongsun's advice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mark and Hui's."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Huh." She clicked her tongue and headed back in the direction of the studio. Approaching the door, she peered through the window before backing away again. "I suppose you wanna hold the auditions there."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just like the first time I did this."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyuna nodded in understanding. "Well, I would love to help you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling an awkward face, Hyuna sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>It would just be really hard to find time to do it since I'm here doing this 24/7."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Understandable,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunmi exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I definitely do want to help you! I'll find a weekend to set aside either later this month or early next month, I promise, and I'll phone you back or, wait, is your email still the same?" Sunmi hummed affirmatively. "I'll email you then."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you so much, Hyuna."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, Mi. I did say I would be just a phone call away. Right, I gotta head back into the studio, I'll talk to you soon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Speak to you soon!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunmi said, before hearing a click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hyuna went back into the studio, Sunmi sat back in her chair in her office, the papers detailing how much money </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil</span>
  </em>
  <span> had made on the desk in front of her. She stared at them almost blankly, then picked up the paper on top and looked at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I hope this will be enough. God, I hope this is enough.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you two came to the club last night. You being there actually really helped calm my nerves," Sana said to Jihyo and Mina, who had come to her apartment to see how she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we were gonna come! We were excited about your new job as a bartender," Mina beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, how do you think I did?" Sana wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what we could see, you were doing an awesome job," Jihyo complimented, and Sana felt a blush hit her cheeks. "How was it for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>nerve-wracking. But everyone there was really kind and I felt really welcome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you have to work with the bartender who you thought was rude," Mina guessed, lifting an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Chaeyoung. I didn't tell you but we actually talked it out and made up before my shift on Saturday. We're cool now," Sana stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo and Mina nodded, the latter saying, "Good to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Sana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll be starting my directing job later this month," Jihyo answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my job is...much the same," Mina replied. Sana tilted her head to the side and Mina saw the worried expression on her face. Mina sighed and folded her arms, "Yes, my boss is still giving me grief. But what can I say? The job pays well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that, we've told you you shouldn't have to deal with that!" Jihyo told her softly, resting her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging her shoulders, Mina insisted that she was willing to put up with it to keep a roof over their heads. Jihyo sighed and turned away from her. Sana knew what was going through her head at that moment. She couldn't force Mina to quit her job but wanted what was best for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana's eyes flickered away from the couple and onto the floor. The air suddenly felt colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Sana broke the ice by getting up to cook lunch for the three of them. She started thinking about her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Momo. Hirai Momo.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'We'll rarely talk to one another.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She got on with cooking the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the door bell, she stepped back and took a deep breath in and out. Running a hand through her hair, she waited patiently for the door to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it finally did, she was greeted by a tall woman with long dark hair, wearing an emerald green pantsuit. "Hello, how can I help you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, hi! I applied for the bartending job? I'm Tzuyu, here's the reference email." Tzuyu pulled out her phone and brought up the email to show the woman she assumed to be the owner of the club, Corset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi glanced at the email and smiled, "Ah yes, come in, Tzuyu." She stood to the side and allowed Tzuyu to enter before closing the door. "Follow me, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair went upstairs to Sunmi's office and sat opposite one another. Sunmi began to explain the process to Tzuyu, exactly like she had done with Sana. An hour later, she had a sixth bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu left with a grateful smile on her face, and Sunmi breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Now we're a little more even. We're coming for you, T-B-O.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening, all," Nayeon greeted the bartenders as she walked through the club. The other dancers were on her tail, and some passed her by as she stopped at the bar and leant across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, evening Nayeon," Hyojin replied as she checked to make sure everything was in place, just like every other evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you believe it's September already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking remind us," Kihyun answered as he stocked the fridge with beer. "I don't like to think about the fact that it's gonna be 2021 in four months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon snorted then ruffled her hair a little. "Marine around anywhere?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs, as always," Minhyuk answered, and Nayeon nodded before pushing herself away from the bar and heading for the staircase that led up to the dressing room and Chorong's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay ladies, listen up, I have something to tell you." Nayeon could hear Chorong's voice loud and clear and she ran up the stairs so she didn't miss a single thing. "Ah, evening, Nayeon, good to see you. Now, everyone, listen!" She claps her hands a few times to get their attention. "I need to tell you something." Chorong locked eyes with Nayeon. "Solar will be coming here this evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were murmurs among the group of dancers as Nayeon stepped forward and whispered, "Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. She sent me a message earlier today saying that she was coming here this evening and then going to T-R-D tomorrow evening." Nayeon stepped back and processed the information. Chorong addressed the dancers again. "You know what that means. Keep making an excellent impression and just, keep doing what you're doing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancers nodded in unison before heading back to the dressing room. Chorong turned to go back to her office. Nayeon followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chorong noticed, she sighed, "You should really be getting ready for the performance, Nay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why doesn't Solar ever admit it?" Nayeon folded her arms, her tone bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We go through this every single time Solar comes here. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>admit it, she could lose her job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we all know anyway," Nayeon scoffed, and Chorong glanced up at her. Nayeon saw out of the corner of her eye. "I mean, I don't give a shit." She kicked her feet across the floor and Chorong tilted her head to the side, frowning a little. "Doesn't affect me." Nayeon shrugged and made a face that clearly showed it</span>
  <em>
    <span> did.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Not in the slightest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nay…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It's no big deal. She just won't acknowledge me again and it will be like every other time, it's</span>
  <em>
    <span> fine!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was putting on a performance at this point and Chorong looked away. "I'll just...go and get ready." Nayeon walked out of the office and went back to the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong sat back in her chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It will be like every other time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She recalled the evening Nayeon went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told her that it wouldn't be like every other time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new bartender, Tzuyu!" Sunmi announced to the other five bartenders, who turned to see a tall woman with long dark hair step forward. She wore a knee-length black dress with long lace sleeves that went all the way to her fingertips and her lips were red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu bowed her head, "Hey, I'm Tzuyu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Mark, Hui, Sana, who has also just joined us, Dahyun and Chaeyoung," Sunmi announced. Tzuyu's eyes flickered from one person to the next, until her eyes fell on Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a new bartender starting this evening, I gave her the job today and she said she can start immediately so she will shadow you tonight. Her name's Tzuyu, she's 21.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung's eyes became transfixed on Tzuyu. She was incredibly gorgeous and Chaeyoung found herself stuck. Dahyun glanced to her left then quickly turned back to face Sunmi and Tzuyu, before nudging Chaeyoung rather harshly. Chaeyoung blurted out a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but realised why Dahyun was doing it. She stared at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, much like you did for Sana, could you please show Tzuyu how everything works? This is her first bartending job so she needs to know the ins and outs," Sunmi explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, like me! This is my first bartending job too," Sana smiled at her, and Tzuyu chuckled a little then stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancers then entered the club and Sunmi excused herself before going to see them. "Ladies, I have news. Solar's coming here tomorrow evening. You know what that means. Keep making a good impression." The dancers nodded then disappeared up the stairs. Momo lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that means she's going to T-B-O too, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tonight, yes," Sunmi replied. "Now go on, get ready," she said with a smile, and Momo nodded once before heading up the spiral staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi watched her. Then her eyes found Sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Whatever it is, I hope they sort it out.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six standing behind the bar saw her enter, and it was like a scene from a movie. Yongsun removed her sunglasses and placed them on the top of her head and looked around, before her eyes found the bar. She did a strut, and the bartenders stared at her. Yongsun looked expensive, wearing a navy blue off-the-shoulder dress that stopped above the knees and stilettos so high they all thought she would fall over. Her silver necklace shone against the lights and it looked like it was worth a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she approached the bar, she sat on one of the bar stools and said, "Good evening." She rested her purse on the counter and crossed one leg over the other. Youngjae and Jeongyeon exchanged glances then looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Solar. What can we get you?" Jeongyeon asked, plastering on a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The usual, rum and cola," Solar requested, and Jeongyeon nodded as Youngjae began making the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'll be--" Jeongyeon was cut off by the sight of Yongsun waving a few notes in front of her face. She set them down on the counter and smirked a little. "Um… O-Okay…" Jeongyeon took the money and counted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'll be enough for a few extra rum and colas, yes?" Solar lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yeah… Okay…" Jeongyeon was at a loss for words as she put the money in the till. Youngjae placed the drink in front of Yongsun, who took a sip and let out a satisfied </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm excited to see the show tonight. It's been a long time," Yongsun stated, taking another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartenders were all very well aware of the situation. They simply smiled and nodded along, biting their tongues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before the show began, and the main lights dimmed, giving way for the stage lights to shine on the many dancers that appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the centre, Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two of them locked eyes, Nayeon had to stop an obvious scowl. Yongsun could tell by her face and she simply smiled in response, which only frustrated Nayeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From the sidelines, Chorong could see something was happening. She emerged from the side of the stage and made her way through the club until she was standing beside Yongsun. "Solar! Good evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Marine," Yongsun replied, not taking her eyes off the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Chorong asked, "Are you...enjoying the show?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's very good. Your dancers are as stunning as ever." The staring contest between Yongsun and Nayeon continued. Chorong had to find a way to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From afar, she could tell that every moment Nayeon got to look out into the audience, she was spending it glaring at Yongsun. She turned away and rubbed her forehead. For the first time since Nayeon stepped out onto the stage, Yongsun turned her head to look at Chorong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunate, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made Chorong freeze. She slowly pivoted on the spot to look at Yongsun. She knew exactly what Yongsun meant, and it made her blood run cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind the counter, the six bartenders tensed up seeing what was going on between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had every opportunity to step in and say something to Sunmi about the way she was acting and you didn’t,” Chorong argued in a low, acidic tone, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon had every opportunity to listen to Sunmi’s side but she took off before Sunmi even had a chance to explain,” Yongsun retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunmi’s got you wrapped around her finger and you don’t even see it!” Chorong scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunmi never wanted anything to happen between them,” Yongsun seethed, turning to the short-haired woman, whose face held a burning rage. The bartenders were now on edge, keeping an eye to make sure a physical fight didn’t start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Folding her arms, Chorong said, “Bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe what you want to believe,” Yongsun shrugged, turning back to look at the stage. Nayeon wasn’t on the stage, and the other dancers weren’t either. The show had moved onto another act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Backstage, Nayeon watched the pair of them argue back and forth, and she wanted nothing more than to go out there and give Yongsun a piece of her mind. But she had to be back up on stage soon, and had to rush around to get ready for it when she finally decided to tear her eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon only wanted Sunmi to </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her,” Chorong made a point of saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that’s not what Sunmi wanted?” Yongsun asked, turning her head to look at Chorong again. “They were both in the wrong, I know that. Sunmi has </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>got me wrapped around her finger, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>belief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunmi was selfish,” Chorong emphasised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunmi saw the error of her ways and was willing to come to a compromise but Nayeon didn’t want to hear any of it. She didn’t want to hear Sunmi’s apology and yet she goes back to see Sunmi to try and beg at her feet and expects her to react positively to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course Sunmi told her what had happened,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ is all Chorong could think. A sour expression appeared on her face. “None of this changes the fact that you could’ve stepped in and said something,” Chorong stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun took a deep breath in and out. “I couldn’t have done,” she said. Chorong stared at her. “Sunmi specifically told me not to. She didn’t want me getting involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Chorong remembered. At the end of the day, Yongsun was an investor, and if word got out that she got directly involved with the personal affairs of her clients, it would result in the end of her career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I wanted more than anything to step in between them and tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get their shit together, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunmi </span>
  </em>
  <span>that stopped me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunmi </span>
  </em>
  <span>that told me to put my career first, and it hurt. It hurt me, okay? You might not believe that because you only see me as this cold, unapproachable bitch, but I wanted to say something. Sunmi told me she had everything under control. She wanted to save their friendship, and Nayeon wouldn’t have any of it. And again, I’m going to be honest, I understood that at the time because, as you say, Sunmi </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>selfish. But when she learned that what she did was selfish and wanted to talk to Nayeon about it and Nayeon did no more than turn her back and walk away, having Nayeon come grovelling at her feet two years later wasn’t going to work.” Chorong took a few steps back. Yongsun drank the rest of her second rum and cola, put it down, then got off the stool. “But I’m sure you’re going to cherry pick the fuck out of what I’ve told you, so I guess I’ll leave it up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to decide what you believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Yongsun put her sunglasses back on and headed for the door, leaving Chorong rooted to the spot, watching her leave with glassy eyes and a pensive look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, she turned and darted across the main area of the club and towards the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marine…” Hyojin tried to stop her but Chorong held her hand up. Putting the glasses in her hand down, Hyojin pushed through the other five to walk through the cloakroom and out the back door. She found her boss immediately. “Marine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Hyojin, though if you have a cigarette I would love that, thank you.” Taking a seat on one of the brick walls outside the club, Chorong put her head in her hands. Slowly, Hyojin moved to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she heard a sob, she wrapped an arm around Chorong and pulled her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be there for Nayeon. I just want to do right by her,” Chorong cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>done. You’ve done so much for her, Chorong,” Hyojin assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could do more…” said Chorong, and Hyojin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged properly, and Chorong found that it helped a great deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun’s words never left her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for Momo to do her solo routine again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During Sana’s first two shifts, the two of them didn’t look at one another during her solo, but tonight was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo moved to stand in the centre of the stage, and the red lights turned on. Her outfit was black, with matching gloves that went up to her elbows, her hair tied back into a ponytail, and her lips the signature burgundy red. She ran her hand from her ankle up to her thigh. Sana watched every movement. Momo smirked a little at the audience, then her eyes found Sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a single wink, Sana’s heart set alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she remembered she wasn’t an audience member anymore, she was an employee. She continued serving drinks while trying to watch Momo as much as possible. Her dancing was flawless, though Sana knew that would always be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo liked to tease a little when she was onstage. She crawled on the floor towards the front of the stage, then extended her leg up, raising her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. The crowd cheered for her as she carried on dancing, her moves effortless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momo and Sana gazed at one another again. The fire was still there. Momo’s head was spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put on a show for the new bartender. And Sana knew within a few seconds it was all her. She was all Momo could see. All Momo could think about. From the first moment they locked eyes to this very night, it was all her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana tipped her head to the side. A little smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite it not being a night where Momo would go down into the audience, she made it a point to descend the stairs at the side of the stage and make her way through the crowd. Everyone anticipated the opportunity to have The Red Devil dance around them, but Momo was focused on one woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The patrons at the bar dispersed as she approached, and Momo climbed onto the bar easily, taking everyone aback, including Sana, who looked up at the dancer, then followed her eyes as Momo danced across the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi walked out into the club to see what was going on, and the sight of Momo doing her solo routine on the bar sent her into shock. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Momo do this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she looked down, and saw a bashful Sana standing behind the bar, bottom lip between her teeth and knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song finished, Momo sat on the bar, facing Sana, one leg crossed over the other. The crowd behind her cheered and the bartenders all gazed at one another, absolutely bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her gloves off, Momo said, “Hi. I’m Momo.” She held out her hand, and this left the bartenders even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana stepped forward an inch. “Hi. I’m Sana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they shook hands the spark was unbelievable. Momo drew back, then swung her legs over the bar and jumped down. She headed to the spiral staircase, looking back over her shoulder at Sana along the way before facing forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she passed Sunmi, she was stopped. “I get it. But please don’t do that again,” Sunmi whispered into her ear. Her tone wasn’t strict, but it was definitely a firm warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adrenaline was at an all time high. Momo simply looked up at her with a smirk and said, “You got it, Corset,” before she carried on walking. Sunmi shook her head, then looked over at Sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana felt her heart then glanced up at the other five. Their expressions ranged from surprise, to confusion, to annoyance (the annoyance coming from seeing Momo suddenly dancing on the bar when they were in the middle of serving.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at them, then took a deep breath. Sana didn’t know what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except she did, and she knew this wasn’t going to be the end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Truth Will Out (Slowly) [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When we touched I felt a spark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't explain what's happening to my heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwan opened the door of her apartment as soon as she knew who was coming in. Hyojin entered and Seungwan shut the door before she was pressed against the wall, Hyojin pressing their lips together in a blaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking rivalry," Seungwan whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate it," Hyojin confessed, tugging at Seungwan's bottom lip as she took off her coat, letting it fall to the floor. Tangling her fingers in Hyojin's hair, Seungwan tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Hyojin removed her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>be seen as traitors?" Seungwan pulled back to ask sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think we do this?" Hyojin said, and Seungwan pouted her lips as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you make a point.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their lips met again and Seungwan pulled Hyojin closer, letting out a small moan at the contact. Hyojin held onto Seungwan's hands then pressed them against the wall, interlocking their fingers and her lips trailed down along the jawline and towards Seungwan's neck. It was hungry, passionate, and much like every time before this one, their minds were constantly filled with scenarios on what would happen if their co-workers found out they were together, and had been for over a year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna go to bed?" Hyojin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After you, angel," Seungwan smirked, and with messy hair, smudged lipstick and nothing but love for the woman in front of her, Hyojin took Seungwan by the hand and led her to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing Seungwan onto the bed, Hyojin crawled up to her, then knelt up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking tease," Seungwan giggled, and nudged Hyojin's leg. Then, she watched in awe as Hyojin removed her shirt and threw it aside. "Wow. What a flirt you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Main reason you love me, my dear," Hyojin flicked her hair to the side and a laugh escaped Seungwan. She arched her back to remove her own top then made it join the other shirt on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding onto the headboard, Hyojin rolled her hips against Seungwan and Seungwan's breath hitched. "You like that?" Her voice was soft and it sent a chill down Seungwan's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes." Hyojin ran her hand down the centre of Seungwan's body, who naturally responded to her touch. Dipping down to press chaste kisses to Seungwan's lips, then cheeks, then jaw, then neck, Hyojin parted her lips when she reached the spot just below her jaw and sucked a little on the skin. "Oh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Seungwan," Hyojin proclaimed into her ear, and Seungwan felt her heart explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Hyojin." Seungwan then turned her head and they locked eyes. "Now take me, my angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing herself up, Hyojin turned on the bedside lamp, then moved to switch the main light off before crawling back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't care about anything else for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only focused on each other, the sounds that resonated and the breathlessness that followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the sofa, Nayeon ate her cereal in silence. Usually she would have put the TV on, but it would've been too distracting. Her mind was whirring with thoughts about what had happened the night before, so trying to drown it out with TV wouldn't have worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why did you even try to talk to her? God you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know </span>
  <em>
    <span>she won't listen!" Nayeon said in a raised voice, putting her hair back in a ponytail. It was the end of another night, and while she was getting ready to go home, Chorong decided to go and see her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nayeon--"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Seriously, I was thinking about going out there and giving her a piece of my mind!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nayeon…" Chorong almost said through gritted teeth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We all know she's biased towards that place anyway!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nayeon!" Chorong shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The lead dancer of The Blue Ocean stopped, then slowly turned to face her boss. "What?" she asked, folding her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Solar...had some things to say last night," Chorong informed her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>she did!" Nayeon scoffed, shaking her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you please just listen?" Nayeon exhaled then bit her tongue. "She said that she wanted to get involved. That she knew Sunmi was being selfish, but that Sunmi stopped her because she didn't want it getting in the way of Solar's career."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pfft."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just, listen, okay?" Nayeon tightened her ponytail then crossed her arms again and looked straight at Chorong. "She said she knew Sunmi was being selfish--" Nayeon shook her head in disbelief. "But," Chorong said emphatically, "she also said that you didn't give Sunmi a chance to apologise when she realised that what she did and how she acted was wrong."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words made Nayeon's blood run cold. She moved back over to her dressing table to carry on packing her stuff away in an attempt to distract herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And </span>
  </em>
  <span>then </span>
  <em>
    <span>she said, that you going back to try and talk to her two years later wasn't going to work." Chorong tried to say it as delicately as possible. She had already seen Nayeon fly off the handle once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nayeon stopped packing briefly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She said you were both in the wrong. And that... Sunmi wanted to save your friendship." Nayeon's eyes welled up with tears. The first couple fell and she quickly wiped them away. Chorong took a step closer to Nayeon. Noticed the tears. Everything seemed to fall into place. "You didn't go back for closure, did you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning to Chorong again, Nayeon tried to stop the tears but they were steadily falling down her cheeks. "I realised too late, Chorong. It took me nearly two years to get over my anger and realise that there was a way for us to talk things out, I was just too stubborn to do it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hearing the confession pour out of Nayeon put Chorong on the spot. She saw the regret deep within Nayeon's eyes and knew for certain that she was telling the truth. Which meant Yongsun was right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, that means…" Chorong began.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yongsun wasn't bullshitting. I was selfish too. Sunmi tried to talk to me and I didn't even want to hear her out. And then I go back two years later and try and talk to her? No wonder Sunmi hates me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time in a long time, Chorong didn't know what to say. Any other time, she would have tons of advice to give, comforting words to say, lessons to teach. But she found herself at a brick wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want to thank you, Chorong," Nayeon managed the tiniest smile. "When I felt alone, you took me under your wing and have treated me like a younger sister for the past nearly two years." Taking Chorong's hands, Nayeon took a deep breath. "But I also want to apologise. I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I dragged you into this mess. It isn't just a rivalry between two burlesque clubs, it's personal." She shrugged. "It's personal now and it's too deep. So deep that people who aren't directly involved know about Yongsun's history with The Red Devil, like the bartenders. And I love them, you know I do. They don't deserve to be a part of this!" One person in particular appeared in Nayeon's mind: Hyojin. "They don't deserve to feel the effects of a personal thing between myself, Sunmi, Yongsun and now...you.” Nayeon put her head in her hands and Chorong pulled her in for a tight hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voice muffled against her hands, Nayeon continued, "I know what I did was wrong. I know it was I just...don't know how to fix it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You tried fixing it that night," Chorong realised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, I did," Nayeon nodded, pulling away. "But it obviously didn't work."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A long, drawn out sigh escaped Chorong. "You miss her." It was a statement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of</span>
  </em>
  <span> course</span>
  <em>
    <span> I miss her. I wish I heard her out. I wish I did a lot of things. I just feel like there's so much water under the bridge now that it seems…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Easier to keep this feud going?" Chorong asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pretty much," Nayeon said, dejected. "And now you're stuck in the middle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm gonna be honest with you, Nay. I love this club, I do, but I will always put you first. And with everything you've just said to me, I want to help you. I want to continue to be there for you. I want to try and make something happen."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait, you don't mean…" Nayeon drew her eyebrows together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If it means you and Sunmi can talk things through, then yes, I'm willing to do it. I will talk to her." Nayeon once again buried her head in her hands, sobbing. Chorong pulled them away from her face then embraced her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, Chorong. So much."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay, Nayeon. We will be able to sort this out. I'm sure of it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh left Nayeon and she tried to relax her shoulders as much as possible. This wasn’t going to be easy. It hadn’t been easy for the past nearly two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically, Momo stood on the bar and danced the rest of her routine, then she sat on the bar, facing me, and shook my hand once the song was over,” Sana explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mina gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah!” Sana said, sipping her coffee. “It was absolutely insane, I can’t quite believe it actually happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know if Momo has ever done that before…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by Corset’s face, I don’t think she has,” Sana reckoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few seconds before Mina said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I think Momo likes you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” Sana tugged at the inside of her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You keep telling us how you always seem to catch each other’s eyes from a distance. I don’t know. It sounds like she likes you. Do you like her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… Well… I barely know her, that was the first time we properly spoke, and even then it wasn’t a full on conversation.” Sana took another sip of her coffee then tugged at her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind went to Momo’s lips, covered in the deep red that matched the outfit she wore the first night Sana went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She immediately shook her head and drank some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm. I don’t know but, I think Momo is definitely trying to get your attention. Who dances on the counter of a bar then introduces themselves like that to you if they </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sana began to ponder it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just saying.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana hummed. She set her mug down then leaned against the kitchen counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, my lunch break ends in a couple of minutes so, I better get going. Jihyo and I are coming to The Red Devil tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Sana teased a little, wearing a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know we both love to go there, although you do make a point, it’s not good for our purses to constantly go. We both said we’ll make an effort to not go as often, just so we can save money, but it’s so much fun! We’ve said we’ll go tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I look forward to seeing you both there! See ya!” Sana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you later,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mina replied before ending the call. Sana heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>then put her phone down on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who dances on the counter of a bar then introduces themselves like that to you if they </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana wondered if Mina had made a point with her question. Then remembered that Momo was a dancer in a burlesque club. This was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes found the clock on the wall of her kitchen. 2pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not long now before I have to get ready.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She drank the rest of her coffee then prepared lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, Mina’s question circulated her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun and Chaeyoung entered the side door that led straight into the cloakroom and noticed that Tzuyu had already turned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Tzuyu!” Dahyun greeted her cheerily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dahyun,” Tzuyu replied with a polite smile. “Hi, Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, Chaeyoung hid behind Dahyun, until Dahyun nudged her and told her to say hi. She appeared and bashfully said, “Hey, Tzuyu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu’s smile grew and Chaeyoung was certain it was the brightest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she instantly felt embarrassed by her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoetaek entered the cloakroom from the bar and said to Tzuyu, “If you’re ready, I can show you how we stock up for the night.” Tzuyu nodded and followed Hoetaek into the bar, her eyes quickly panning over to Dahyun and Chaeyoung as she walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door shut, Dahyun turned to Chaeyoung and lifted an eyebrow, putting one hand on her hip. Chaeyoung saw her posture and said, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean,</span>
  <em>
    <span> what,</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t think I didn’t notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Notice </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the way you practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hid </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind me because Tzuyu was standing in the same room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, do you wanna raise your voice any louder? Actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that,” Chaeyoung added in milliseconds upon seeing Dahyun nearly do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Dahyun began to tease Chaeyoung, “got a little crush on Tzuyu, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>not have a crush on her,” Chaeyoung said in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Dahyun said, wholly unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung fired back, crossing her arms defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll believe that the moment you can stand in front of Tzuyu and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>become a bumbling mess,” Dahyun said playfully as she took her coat off and put it on the peg. Chaeyoung stared at the older woman, who returned the look with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, before dumping her bag and coat down and heading to the bar. Dahyun chuckled, shaking her head before joining her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark approached the counter and drummed on it before saying, “Remember, Solar’s coming tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solar?” Sana spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an investor,” Chaeyoung answered as she and Dahyun helped to stock the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy woman, but she likes to visit every so often, see how the club’s doing,” Dahyun added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she invested in this place?” Sana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Hoetaek replied. Sana pouted a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was at uh, T-B-O last night. I don’t know how it went and strangely, neither does Corset,” Mark announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dahyun asked and Mark nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana and Tzuyu exchanged looks before Tzuyu turned to Mark. “T-B-O? Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she questioned, and was immediately greeted by several awkward faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Mark answered quietly. “She invested in both clubs, so...she keeps an eye on both of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana watched him closely. She knitted her eyebrows together. Something in the back of her mind told her that there was a lot more to it than just a rivalry between two clubs. But she bit her tongue. Figured it wasn’t her place to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six of them continued to stock the bar as Sunmi descended the staircase. “Good afternoon all,” she addressed the bartenders. “Don’t forget about Solar’s visit tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t,” Hoetaek promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sana? Could I talk to you quickly, please?” Sunmi asked. Sana’s head snapped up and she looked at Sunmi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah Corset, sure.” A little puzzled, Sana left the bar and walked out into the main area of the club. She approached Sunmi and said, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to apologise for Momo’s behaviour last night. She has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that in the two years this club has been around and I’ve already explained to her that it was unprofessional on her part. Well, less explained, more told her to never do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s okay. Well, obviously it isn’t okay if it’s not something she’s ever done or...I’m guessing </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunmi smiled a little, “If there’s one thing I tell my dancers not to do, it’s dance on the bar. I originally had it in mind when I was opening this club that dancing on the bar could be quite fun but then I remembered people still like to get drinks during the show, so...I put that idea aside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Thank you for telling me,” Sana smiled, and the other bartenders exchanged glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem. Keep working hard.” Sunmi turned to the other five. “That goes for you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Corset,” they all replied in unison as Sunmi left the club through the back door to have a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s telling the truth. Momo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>done what she did last night,” Chaeyoung made a point of saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sorta told her how much we didn’t appreciate it either,” Hoetaek stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Sana said as she rejoined them behind the bar. Mina’s question came back to her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who dances on the counter of a bar then introduces themselves like that to you if they </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Someone rebellious, I guess,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana thought, before moving to help the others stock the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin entered </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean,</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling a tremendous weight on her back. She walked in through the front door for the first time ever, because she didn’t want to be bombarded with questions and small talk in the cloakroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to find Chorong and tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing the bar, in her peripheral vision, she saw Sooyoung emerge from the cloakroom and stop. “Hyojin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be back in a few,” was all Hyojin said as she approached then ascended the staircase. Sooyoung watched her, confused, as Minhyuk appeared beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that Hyo?” he asked, adjusting the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… She came in through the front door.” Sooyoung indicated it. “She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that. None of us have done that. Well, apart from the time Jeong and Jae left through it but that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving </span>
  </em>
  <span>through it, that’s entirely different--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she go upstairs?” Minhyuk cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Sooyoung replied, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Kihyun asked upon leaving the cloakroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyojin walked in through the front door and went straight upstairs,” Minhyuk informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kihyun asked, perplexed. He looked towards the upper floor and hummed. Then something dawned on him. “Oh God, I hope she isn’t resigning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would you put </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought in our heads, huh?” Sooyoung chastised, nudging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” Youngjae asked as he and Jeongyeon joined the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyojin,” Kihyun began. “Walked through the front door and went upstairs immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Youngjae drew his eyebrows together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” Jeongyeon added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Kihyun said </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, I hope she’s not resigning,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sooyoung told them, earning a glare from Kihyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well honestly, I hope she isn’t,” Minhyuk chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might tell us once she comes back downstairs,” Jeongyeon guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin left Chorong’s office and breathed in and out, deeply, before descending the stairs and making her way over to the bar. The others quickly dispersed and got to work, and Hyojin tried to keep her cool as she joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell all eyes were on her, and she knew she had to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, no I didn’t resign.” Looks of relief swept across all of their faces, and it made Hyojin feel a little happy on the inside. But that was quickly pushed aside to make way for a constant build up of nerves. “I just had to talk to Marine, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them looked at one another, then at Hyojin again briefly, before collectively deciding not to push it and to just get on with work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin gazed at her co-workers. Perhaps it wasn’t the complete truth, but it was all she needed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like every other night,</span>
  <em>
    <span> The Red Devil</span>
  </em>
  <span> was bustling. Soft jazz music played as people ordered drinks or sat at tables chatting. Among the crowd were Mina and Jihyo, who continued to feel mesmerised by the club every time they were there. It never got boring for them, no matter how many times they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back the red crystal beaded curtain that led into the club, Yongsun entered, wearing a red, one-shoulder jumpsuit with matching high heels. Her hair was curled and she wore a gold bracelet that dazzled against the light. Carrying her purse in one hand, she made her way to the bar, catching their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, Solar, you look beautiful this evening,” Mark complimented her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my love,” she responded, taking a seat on one of the stools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rum and cola for you,” Hoetaek said, setting the drink down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! My favourite,” she said, and thanked them before taking a sip. “Oh!” she exclaimed upon seeing two women she had never met before. Sana and Tzuyu turned to her with a smile as Dahyun stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solar, this is Sana, and this is Tzuyu, our two new bartenders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you,” Yongsun bowed her head with a smile, and Sana and Tzuyu did the same in return. Opening her purse, Yongsun took out some notes and put them down on the counter. “For you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all spotted the money and their eyes widened. “Holy shit,” Mark muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it. My way of saying thank you for having me here,” Yongsun grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark put the money in the till and thanked her on their behalf. Out of nowhere, they heard a voice they could all recognise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solar!” Sunmi called from afar, and Yongsun turned to face her and opened her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Corset,” she replied, and they hugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Sunmi asked the first question that came to her mind. “So, how did things go last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question threw Yongsun for a loop, and she drank her rum and cola, thinking about her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Jihyo appeared at the bar, asking Sana for another vodka and lemonade for herself and bacardi and cola for Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Yongsun began, swallowing thickly, “Marine and I...had a little bit of an argument.” Her honest answer took Sunmi aback. “Yeah. I ended up saying some things to her, and I think it shocked her a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what things?” Sunmi pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun sighed. “We talked about Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartenders overheard. Sana overheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo, who was sitting directly behind Sunmi, also did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Sunmi asked in a quiet voice, trying her best to make sure no one else could hear, even though they already got the gist of the conversation just by that sentence alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her the truth, Corset. I told her that you wanted to save your friendship with her. That you...were being selfish but that Nayeon was too. I know you know that Nayeon just wanted to be a dancer here. I told her that you didn’t want me getting involved when she said I had every opportunity to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, why didn’t I just let her become a dancer here? Why did I have to be so selfish?” Sunmi clasped a hand over her mouth. Yongsun briefly looked around and noticed the bartenders turn away and carry on serving customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now she’s The Wave of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yongsun announced, like it wasn’t an obvious statement to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revelation was a shocking one to say the least. Sana locked eyes with Jihyo, whose jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nayeon and Sunmi used to be...friends?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana thought. She set the drinks down in front of Jihyo, who took them and stood up and pulled an awkward face at the bartender before going back to her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana stood at the counter for a few seconds. Behind her, Tzuyu was also shocked at the news. The other bartenders were aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now I know why they were so awkward about mentioning The Blue Ocean earlier. That’s why they call it T-B-O. Do the bartenders there call this place T-R-D?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was spinning, so much so that she and Momo didn’t lock eyes that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time, Nayeon didn’t perform at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cry Tears, Put out the Fire, Set the Smoke Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>No more than a few words - we've barely said hello</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you intrigue me, there's so much I wanna know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sooyoung, happy birthday to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chorus that greeted Sooyoung as she entered the cloakroom made her feel overwhelmed. She came to a standstill in the doorway and rested a hand on her chest, her heart picking up speed at the shock of it all. Chorong stepped forward, a cake sat on her palms with twenty-four lit candles around the outside. A smile reached Sooyoung’s lips as she shut the door behind her and dropped her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in to blow out the candles when Youngjae said, “Gotta make a wish, Soo!” Sooyoung instantly straightened her back and stared at him, to which he chuckled and gestured towards the cake. Shaking her head, Sooyoung leaned in again and closed her eyes. Making a wish, she opened them again and blew out the candles, and everyone in the cloakroom clapped and cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy 24th, Soo,” Minhyuk beamed. The others followed with similar messages as Chorong turned her back to head to the kitchen and cut up the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, everyone,” she grinned at them, then hugged every single one of them before going to the kitchen. “Thanks, Marine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chorong turned her head and the corners of her lips turned upwards. “Don’t mention it. Happy birthday, Sooyoung.” The two of them shared an embrace, then Sooyoung pulled away to look at the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, is that a picture of me at my first Christmas party here?” She covered her face in embarrassment and Chorong chuckled a little. It was a glorious photo of Sooyoung halfway through singing a song on stage after she had one too many vodka shots and thought it was a good idea to belt out </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I Want for Christmas is You.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cursed Kihyun for managing to get a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is,” Chorong nudged her shoulder and Sooyoung dropped her hand to stare at the picture disapprovingly, while being unable to suppress a smile. “This cake is enough for you, myself and the bartenders, so,” Chorong moved to pull out a purple box with a company’s logo on the lid and opened it to show Sooyoung, whose jaw dropped, eyes lighting up, “I bought a box of cupcakes for the dancers and staff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look so delicious!” Sooyoung stared at the chocolate cupcakes, topped with navy blue icing in a pretty swirl, and decorated with silver glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The actual birthday cake is chocolate as well,” Chorong informed, putting the box down and shutting it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yum,” Sooyoung said, and stepped closer to it but was shooed away by Chorong who told her that it would be ready in a few. Resting her head on Chorong’s shoulder, Sooyoung grinned widely and said, “Thank you,” dragging out her words. The boss smirked and eyed the birthday girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, now go and stock up the bar.” Sooyoung lifted her head, nodded it once then swiftly pivoted on the spot to leave the kitchen and head to the bar. Chorong watched her leave then remembered: she had two more birthdays to cater for this month: Youngjae and Nayeon. She sighed. September was one of those months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hear it's someone's birthday today," sounded a voice that the bartenders knew well but didn't hear too often. They looked towards the blue beaded curtain and saw a tall male approaching them with a small box in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Third birthday celebrated here, J.Seph," Sooyoung smiled as she leaned over the counter. She spotted the small box and gasped. "You got me a present?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joint present, from me and BM." He placed the box on the counter with a smile and Sooyoung tapped the counter excitedly before opening it. She pulled out a silver keyring. A teddy bear. She cooed at it, then Taehyung - who was known as J.Seph to everyone he worked with - said, "Look at the back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooyoung did as instructed, an inquisitive expression on her face and the other bartenders also looked over, intrigued. There was a circle on the teddy bear's back and something was engraved on that space: </span>
  <em>
    <span>18/02/24.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Sooyoung almost squealed, a bright smile on her face as she recognised the date, "it's the day I started working here! Thanks, J.Seph!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it," Taehyung grinned, and he turned to head back to the ticket booth where he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell BM I said thank you too!" Sooyoung called after him, and he gave a thumbs up as he disappeared through the curtain. "Aw, ain't that sweet?" She showed the teddy bear off to the other bartenders, whose faces morphed from pouted lips at how cute this gift was, to surprise at the fact that Taehyung actually came into the club to talk to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung often stayed in the ticket booth, and apart from Matthew, who went by BM, didn't really talk to the staff members much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda shocked that J.Seph came in to speak to us. He doesn't do that too often," Kihyun commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyojin shrugged, "He does like to keep to himself. He's talkative, and a great laugh, but he's always just been the kinda person to wanna get stuff done and not get distracted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always admired that," Jeongyeon said as she unloaded the crate of beers into the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk to BM though," Sooyoung pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been together for three years," Minhyuk said as he wiped the counter down. Sooyoung remarked that he made a good point, which earned an eye roll from him and chuckles from the other bartenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember when he came up to us that afternoon and said that he was in a crisis because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>realised that he kinda had a crush on the cute yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>gorgeous bouncer," Hyojin giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was an afternoon," Kihyun scoffed. "He was a complete blushing mess when BM walked through the curtain to go find Marine and flashed him a smile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three who weren't bartenders at the time listened in on the story as they prepared the bar for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet, unbeknownst to J.Seph, the tall, handsome bouncer also had feelings for the shy ticket vendor, so we set them up on a blind date," Minhyuk recounted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't!" Sooyoung gasped and stared at the three of them. Youngjae couldn't help a laugh escaping, and Jeongyeon had to suppress a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a fun night by all accounts," Kihyun smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God," Sooyoung covered her mouth, then took her hand away. "I would've </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have seen J's expression."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"According to BM it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> priceless," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyojin quoted, and the other three bartenders chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who wants cake?" Chorong called as she entered the bar with a tray in her hands. The six of them suddenly crowded round her, like a slice of cake was the most prized possession and if they weren't quick they wouldn't get a slice. Chorong felt them press into her back and she put the tray down on the counter, "Okay! Okay! Slow down! There's enough for one slice each so take one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached for a plate, Sooyoung taking the slice that she noticed had her face on it. "Brilliant," she said as she took a fork. Immediately she began eating and hummed joyfully, the taste of chocolate filling her senses. "This is so good!" Her voice was muffled and she danced around happily. Chorong smiled as she picked up the last plate and fork. Content hums surrounded her as the bartenders ate and Chorong took her first bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm." It had been a while since she'd had chocolate cake, and it was so delicious she savoured every last piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Marine," said Sooyoung, wholeheartedly, and the two of them shared another embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Soo," Chorong sighed. Her eyes fluttered shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Blue Ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly felt like home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was never one for grand birthday celebrations. He had made every member of staff promise that whenever September 4th rolled around, they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he entered the bar and saw his co-workers standing by a table, with a cake on it covered in lit candles, Dahyun and Chaeyoung holding one end of a banner that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK</span>
  </em>
  <span> in rainbow bubble writing, he thought he was going mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprise! Happy birthday Mark!" they all said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze and stared at the four of them, all wearing big, happy grins and waiting patiently for a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark wanted to be upset, but also knew he couldn't be a dick about his colleagues and friends putting this together for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoetaek scratched the back of his neck then quickly stepped out from behind Dahyun and ran up to him. Into Mark's ear, he whispered something that made him relax a little. "It was Tzuyu's idea." Tzuyu had only been there a couple of days; she didn't know Mark didn't do grand gestures. Mark let it go, realising that the others didn't have the heart to tell her about the agreement, and also recognised that they all probably wanted to do something nice for him as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We </span>
  </em>
  <span>know you don't do things like this but, when we told Tzuyu a couple of days ago that your birthday was today, she wanted to do something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark eyed Tzuyu from afar and gave her a kind smile, which Tzuyu reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now come on you, blow these candles out, and quick!" Dahyun urged, taking the banner off Chaeyoung and rolling it up. Mark pulled a slightly awkward face then hurried towards the table where the cake was. He was about to blow the candles out when he was stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you gonna make a wish?" Tzuyu wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked up at her. "You still do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's important to make a wish!" Sana insisted. Mark sighed, and his breath fanned the flames a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on," Chaeyoung nudged him. Shaking his head a little, Mark closed his eyes, made his wish, then opened them and blew out the candles. The others clapped, and Dahyun and Chaeyoung patted him on the back as he stood up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What d'ya wish for?" Chaeyoung asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought the whole idea of making a wish was you aren't supposed to tell others what the wish is," Mark cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung snorted and nudged him, "I'm kidding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I gonna do with you lot, eh?" Mark joked as he stared at the cake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy 27th Mark</span>
  </em>
  <span> in red cursive frosting. A soft smile appeared as Dahyun wrapped her hands around his right arm. Sana and Tzuyu watched as Mark looked down at her then patted her head with his left hand, making her giggle. Chaeyoung then saw an opportunity and dove for the left side of his body, putting her arms around him and he almost fell over. Mark chuckled as he wrapped his arms around both of them, and the pair opposite watched in awe. "Thanks everyone, honestly." He mostly directed it at Tzuyu, remembering it was her idea in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome," Tzuyu replied, bowing her head a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled a little before her mind went back to the night Yongsun had come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I told her the truth, Corset. I told her that you wanted to save your friendship with her. That you...were being selfish but that Nayeon was too. I know you know that Nayeon just wanted to be a dancer here. I told her that you didn’t want me getting involved when she said I had every opportunity to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nayeon wanted to be a dancer here?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sana wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sunmi and Nayeon must have had a huge fight if the other bartenders tense up at the mention of The Blue Ocean. Maybe there </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <em>
    <span>more to this rivalry.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Tzuyu nudged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana snapped out of her trance and turned to the younger woman with a smile. “Yeah… Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>night, huh?” Tzuyu said in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like something </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that feeling too. It doesn’t just seem to be a business rivalry.” Sana nodded in agreement. The two of them then parted ways, wary that the other four bartenders were still nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this intrigued Sana, despite knowing that it wasn’t her place to get involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Sunmi appeared at the top of the staircase and wished Mark a happy birthday. A sigh escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Perhaps it will always be a mystery.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days had passed. It was Wednesday again, an entire week after Nayeon stopped performing at</span>
  <em>
    <span> The Blue Ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why, but every time she prepared herself to leave her house and head down to the club, something was holding her back. Every night she would usually get herself ready, she stopped midway and stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes instead, and then she’d reach for her phone and send Chorong one simple text message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need another evening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chorong would allow her the break every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon thought back on what Jeongyeon had said to her the night she went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Devil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, you’re fucking lucky Marine gives you lot the benefit of the doubt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A light scoff escaped. Nayeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty lucky. She was lucky to have someone like Chorong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she remembered that Chorong had promised she would talk to Sunmi at some point. Nayeon wondered when. A part of her wondered if Chorong was just saying that to make her feel better, but then she eradicated the thought immediately. Chorong wouldn’t put her through that, not after seeing her break down the way she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon understood that while a promise is a promise, it was a lot for Chorong to simply approach Sunmi in her own club and ask to speak to her. She figured her boss was taking some time to think through what she was going to say and how she was going to say it, but more importantly, how she was going to schedule such a meeting in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, they weren’t just business rivals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over at the clock on her living room wall, Nayeon saw it was just past 7pm. The dancers would be getting ready right now. It always took a while to put the makeup and outfits on. Nayeon always enjoyed the process of getting ready for a show. Her eyes would be covered with blues of various shades and topped with glitter that sparkled against the stage lights. Her hair would usually be up in a ponytail, curly. Her lips a light shade of pink that matched with everything. The corner of her lips turned upwards in a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then to her surprise, there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, she sauntered over to the front door and looked through the eyehole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the sight alone was enough to make her faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is she…" she whispered to herself, drawing back and rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Looking back through the eyehole, the same woman was standing there, and Nayeon suddenly felt weightless. There were a few more knocks, and Nayeon stepped back to take a few deep breaths. Seeing this woman would typically make her feel irate; her shoulders would tense up and she would get the urge to shout at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But understanding that she came here </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>took all of that away in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With trembling hands, Nayeon opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on the spot to face the dancer, Yongsun stood with her hands in her back pockets and the first thing Nayeon took notice of was her outfit. A shirt with the top two buttons undone, tucked into a pair of skinny black jeans and surprisingly, no six inch stiletto heels, though the pair of sneakers looked very brand new and very expensive. Her hair was down and had no fancy accessories in it, and didn't look like it had been dipped in four different styling products. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and Nayeon could just about see the two interlocking hearts on the inside of her right wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Nayeon saw Yongsun, she always looked regal, dressed in the highest fashion. The casual wear was throwing her off guard so much that she had to stop and think about the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yongsun </span>
  </em>
  <span>had come to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gazing into her eyes, Nayeon spoke, "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bitterness wasn't lost on Yongsun. "I came to talk to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon could feel the tension in her shoulders. "Oh?" She leaned against the door frame and folded her arms. "And what have you come to talk to me about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I have to tell you…" Yongsun didn't go any further when she noticed Nayeon eye the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," she tilted her head up again, "I've done a lot of thinking recently and there are a lot of things I need to sort out so, let me sort them out in my own time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayeon, you seem to think I don't wanna help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer had to avoid the investor's gaze. It seemed strange to her that </span>
  <em>
    <span>investor </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the first thing that came to mind whenever she thought of Yongsun. Several years ago it would've been </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pooled in Nayeon's eyes as she looked at the ground again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Yongsun began, stepping away from the house. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon's head snapped to where Yongsun was heading down the driveway. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get some shoes on, let's go find a spot, smoke a cigarette, talk about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle couldn't be helped when Nayeon heard that. "I love how you put </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoke a cigarette</span>
  </em>
  <span> before </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk about it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun said nothing, but regarded her with a small, amicable smile. Nayeon knew that smile anywhere. It wasn't the, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm dealing with clients and I've got to be nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon hadn't thought of Yongsun as a friend for a long time. But Yongsun knew everything that had happened. Nayeon had realised so much. The door had been opened, and Yongsun was reaching out, Nayeon just had to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she wanted to have any shot at glueing her and Sunmi back together, which she'd realised she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>deep down after countless nights of staring at the same photo of the two of them, she knew she had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping on the nearest pair of shoes, Nayeon grabbed her apartment keys, turned off her lights and stepped out, shutting the front door and locking it. Wiping her eyes, she joined Yongsun, then noticed they were passing her car. "We're not driving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, we're walking." Yongsun's voice was soft. Such a sharp contrast to the fast paced, quick-witted and full of confidence demeanor Yongsun typically had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Nayeon smiled. That was Solar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were very much the same, but Yongsun was Solar to clients. To people she met on the street. She had been Solar to Nayeon for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Solar was now Yongsun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding a spot on a bench in a nearby park, Yongsun pulled a box of cigarettes out and her lighter. She took one out and gave it to Nayeon, who put it between her lips, then Yongsun did the same, before lighting the end of each one and inhaling the smoke. Nayeon took a drag then blew out the smoke, Yongsun following suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The river was directly in front of them. There wasn’t much wind, so it was very calm. Serene. It almost looked untouched, save for the times a light breeze would wash over them and thus the water. Nayeon couldn’t believe she was here, sitting beside Yongsun, smoking a cigarette like old times. Strangely, there wasn’t an ounce of tension between them, and despite the chill in the air, neither had cold shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flicking off the frayed ends, Nayeon brought the cigarette to her lips again and inhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think about mine and Sunmi’s dancing career a lot,” Yongsun said, taking another hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Nayeon exhaled, the smoke billowing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. She still has that picture of us on the wall. You know the one of us on stage together.” Nayeon nodded, remembering the picture well. “When I went to visit her last month, I asked her if she ever wanted to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This suddenly intrigued Nayeon. She turned her head to Yongsun and waited for a few seconds. When the investor said nothing, Nayeon prompted her. “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yongsun faced her. “Not now at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s eyes flickered away from her face before she turned to the river again. She took another drag of her cigarette. Things went quiet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you haven’t been performing over the past few days,” Yongsun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, Nayeon was puzzled and looked at Yongsun. “How did you--” Then she stopped short when Yongsun gave her a knowing look. Of course, Yongsun </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>invested in the place after all. “Did you have any idea the place you invested in would become a rival later on down the line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rivalries exist in business all the time, Nay.” Hearing Yongsun abbreviate her name felt strange, yet, also welcome at the same time.</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'Like visiting an old friend.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon chuckled to herself at that thought. “But if your question is more so whether I knew if it was gonna become</span>
  <em>
    <span> personal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then the answer is of course no.” Another hit of her cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Nayeon let out a meek, “I’m sorry.” Yongsun turned her head to the left and tilted it to the side. Nayeon looked up and spoke louder. “I’m sorry.” Shoulders relaxing, Yongsun put her arm around Nayeon and looked into her eyes. The gesture was so unexpected, but Yongsun’s eyes were so gentle and Nayeon knew what was happening so much so that she simply buried her head into the crook of Yongsun’s neck and sobbed. Putting her own cigarette out first, then Nayeon’s second, Yongsun put both arms around Nayeon and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She misses you, you know.” At that, Nayeon cried harder and shut her eyes. “She got angry that night, I know, but she understands now that it wasn’t really justified. We talked about it when I went there last week. All you wanted to do was explain your side of things and she turned her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I turned my back on her,” Nayeon lifted her head to say. “God, we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>selfish, Yongsun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, trust me,” Yongsun scoffed lightly. “She’s mad at herself for not letting you become a dancer there, you got mad at her, she realised the error of her ways but when she came to speak to you about it, you turned your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon slowly shook her head. “What am I gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do, Nay?” The dancer lifted her head and they looked at one another. “You need to talk to her. Face to face. Sit down and talk about it. Find common ground again. You miss each other, I can see that and you’ve both realised you were selfish back then. It kills me to see you both like this.” Nayeon’s bottom lip quivered as Yongsun brushed a few strands of hair out of the dancer’s face. “Talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon knew she had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Time Will Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> When we shook hands, I saw the look in your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna know what’s hiding beneath the fiery disguise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of another long night, which meant it was 2am in the morning and the staff just wanted to go home.</p><p>Sana reached for her bag in the cloakroom, then huffed loudly, putting it on her shoulder. She saw Mark checking through his phone, a cigarette tucked behind his left ear.</p><p>Sana contemplated asking for one. She hadn't smoked in months, having made it her New Year's resolution to give it up. But she felt the stress on the back of her neck and the question tumbled out faster than she could stop it. "Mark?"</p><p>Her voice was so quiet that it echoed around the room and almost missed Mark's ears. He looked to the left to see Sana standing there. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Could…" She hesitated. "Could I have a cigarette?"</p><p>He nodded, then dug around in his bag and took out another cigarette before passing it to her. She said a quiet thank you, then Mark asked, "Got a lighter?"</p><p>Sana shook her head. "I was um...thinking of sticking around for a little while, just, smoking it out back."</p><p>Mark bit his bottom lip, glanced at the door to the back area of the club, then turned back to Sana. "Don't stick around too long." He headed for the door and entered the passcode, opening it. "Corset's usually here till half two."</p><p>"Thanks, Mark," Sana said with a weak smile. She approached the door, then stopped to put the cigarette between her lips.</p><p>Mark lit the end. "No problem," he smiled. He was about to bid her goodbye and shut the door, when Sana stopped him again.</p><p>"Wait! Just, before you go…" Mark held the door open with his arm. Sana pondered how to approach the topic but kept finding herself at a brick wall. She didn't want to keep Mark waiting though. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"You sure?" he lifted an eyebrow, now a little concerned.</p><p>Taking another hit of her cigarette, Sana considered her response. The smoke dissipated slowly. She looked into Mark's eyes. "You <em> know </em>Solar, right?"</p><p>By the way she said <em> know </em>, Mark instantly understood what she was getting at. "Yes. We all do. Well, Hui and I have been good friends with Sunmi for a long time, and she's good friends with Solar, so we all know each other."</p><p>Another drag. "That must mean you also know Nayeon then." She avoided Mark's gaze for a while, before looking up.</p><p>Exhaling, Mark stepped out of the cloakroom and shut the door behind him. Pressing his back against it, he pulled the cigarette from his ear, put it between his lips and lit the end. He took a hit then exhaled. "Nayeon and Sunmi were good friends." He looked at Sana. "They had dreams of opening up a burlesque club together. It was always something Nayeon wanted to do, and Sunmi used to burlesque dance under the stage name…"</p><p>"Corset," Sana guessed, taking another hit, listening to the story closely.</p><p>Mark nodded. "Solar was the same. Her real name's Yongsun, Solar was her stage name.”</p><p>"I'm guessing they did it together."</p><p>"Yep. Dynamic duo, Solar and Corset. But then after a while, Yongsun quit. She had only been burlesque dancing for two years but something else was calling her name: investing. Yongsun had the right contacts and finance was always something that interested her. The stars just aligned." They continued smoking as Mark carried on. Sana listened intently all the way. "Sunmi carried on dancing for a little while when Yongsun shared news that she had invested in a new burlesque club opening in Seoul."</p><p><em> "The Blue Ocean," </em> said Sana.</p><p>"Correct. Opened November 2015. Well, Sunmi didn't wanna be left behind, so she started thinking about opening her own club. She consulted Hui and I on it often. We would become the first two bartenders. Nayeon was there too. Burlesque had always interested her, and she had one day dreamed of opening one up with Sunmi, but they realised when plans were in motion that they had <em> very </em>different goals." Sana tilted her head to the side. "Nayeon wanted to dance. Sunmi wanted Nayeon to own the club with her and be by her side doing maintenance and business shit. Nayeon wasn't interested. It was a giant fucking mess. And then, the following year, Nayeon goes to T-B-O, they welcome her with open arms and soon enough, she becomes the top dancer. Sunmi was angry at herself, still is today. But she told us to keep the history of it between us and us only. The rivalry's become personal, now every fucking staff member at both clubs are involved." A hum escaped Sana as she took another hit. She knew the entire story now. She effectively knew Nayeon's side. "You overheard their conversation the night Solar came here, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. And something just felt… I don’t know, it just felt like it went a lot deeper than just being business rivals.”</p><p>“Well, you’d be right.” Mark took another hit.</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before Sana spoke up again. “Do you think the two of them will ever work things out?”</p><p>Mark pondered this for a little while. He hummed. “I honestly hope they do. We miss her. Hoetaek and I have known Nayeon for a few years. She was like a younger sister to us.” They shared eye contact and Sana could see that Sunmi and Nayeon’s feud wasn’t just affecting them, but those around them too. She exhaled. “Look, I better be going.” He threw his cigarette on the ground. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>"See you tomorrow." They shared a smile before Mark disappeared into the cloakroom.</p><p>"So now you know, huh?"</p><p>The somewhat familiar voice made Sana almost spin around entirely until she found the source.</p><p>Momo was leaning up against a wall, staring into the night sky. Sana threw her cigarette on the ground and squashed it before taking slow steps towards the dancer.</p><p>"I guess...now I do."</p><p>"Crazy, isn’t it?." Momo's tone was incredibly casual, like it was just another conversation she was having with a good friend. For a little while, Sana couldn't push to the back of her mind that this was the same woman who danced on the bar in front of her then sat down and formally introduced herself in a dramatic fashion.</p><p>She knew she had to though. For now.</p><p>"Yeah…" Left unsure of what to say, Sana found a nearby brick wall and sat down. Momo sat down beside her, much to Sana's surprise. She was now sitting beside The Red Devil herself, the lead dancer of the namesake club. The woman she had locked eyes with a few times.</p><p>Now she was in this position, she didn't know what to do with herself.</p><p>"This whole thing's probably got your head in a daze, huh?"</p><p>Sana sighed. She turned to Momo. "Where are you in all of this?"</p><p>"Me?" Momo pointed to herself, and Sana nodded. "Well, when auditions for this place opened in 2018, I applied, did the audition, got a place, and not long after became the lead dancer."</p><p>"I mean, where are you in all of this shit?" Sana pressed, and Momo turned away.</p><p>"Well, I know what happened. I was told when I became the lead dancer here. All of us were told. Sure, T-B-O have always been a competition, but it became personal. Something that clearly stung whenever Corset talked about it."</p><p>Sana suddenly thought of a slightly irrelevant but also important question. "Do you ever call Corset by her real name?"</p><p>Momo looked over at Sana. It was strange that the two of them were just sitting, like this, on a brick wall outside the club just talking. She'd imagined their first proper conversation going very differently.</p><p>Talking about the club's history certainly wasn't a part of it.</p><p>Momo thought of Sana's question. "Sometimes."</p><p>"Are you close with her?"</p><p>Looking ahead, Momo exhaled. "I'm not really sure if we are. We're definitely friends. She sees all of her dancers as her younger sisters and just wants to take care of us. But truthfully, when I think about it, Corset and I don't confide in each other much."</p><p>"What about the other dancers?" The corner of Momo's lips turned upwards in a smirk and she eyed Sana. "What?"</p><p>"Your curious mind fascinates me."</p><p>"Well, I'm intrigued." Crossing one leg over the other, Sana rested a hand on the wall and leaned back slightly.</p><p>"I live with the other dancers. We didn't really get along at the very beginning, but we're all quite close now."</p><p>"Nine people living together. Must be a fun time," Sana let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Definitely has its moments," Momo laughed a little. Sana watched Momo. Tilted her head to the side. This Momo was different from the one onstage, but there was a charm that the dancer carried with her always. Turning back to Sana, Momo said, "As you've probably guessed, I couldn't help but overhear you and Mark talking.”</p><p>Sana sighed. There was a pause. "Do you know Nayeon?" Sana then asked,</p><p>"Not well, if I'm honest. I don't think we've ever properly spoken to one another." The revelation threw Momo for a loop and she hummed.</p><p>“I went to <em> The Blue Ocean </em> a week after I came here for the first time. I saw her dancing but obviously had no idea when I started working at this place that there was a history. Something <em> did </em>feel off though.”</p><p>“What, like how everyone tenses up hearing the name?” Sana nodded. “Yeah… Bound to happen. Each club refers to the other place by their acronym.”</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p>“I’d start doing that too if I were you. Unless you constantly wanna get glared at.” The two of them looked at one another for a few seconds. Something about Sana intrigued Momo. She suddenly had a question in mind. “So...what do you know about burlesque dancing?”</p><p>“To be honest, I didn’t know anything until I came here last month. Ever since I’ve just been researching more about it. It’s a lot of work. Takes a lot of skill.”</p><p>“Sure does,” Momo smiled a little. Sana mirrored her expression. “Do you like dancing?”</p><p>“I love it! One of my passions.”</p><p>“And you’ve never tried burlesque dancing?”</p><p>“No! Although…” Momo lifted an eyebrow. “Now that I’ve watched a few performances I kinda wanna give it a try. How do you do so many routines over the course of a single week?”</p><p>“Well, each Sunday we come together and decide what music we’re gonna dance to, what sort of routines we’re gonna perform, and then in the morning each day we rehearse together for that night. It’s an hour long show so it’s not <em> too </em>long but it still takes a lot of work.”</p><p>“Damn, that sounds...stressful!” Sana exclaimed.</p><p>“It can be!” Momo agreed. They shared a light chuckle. Then an idea popped into Momo’s head. “I don’t know if you know but, we’re actually--”</p><p>At that moment, Jinho stepped out through the back door, stopping Momo in her tracks. "Come on. Corset wants to go home and I need to lock up," he called out to the two of them, twirling a set of keys around his index finger.</p><p>The two of them exhaled at the same time and stood up; Sana looked to Momo curiously, wondering what she was going to say. Momo seemed to notice, and brushed it off. "It can wait. We both better get home."</p><p>With a nod of the head, Sana turned her back and made her way into the club, Momo following on after, the two of them smiling at Jinho on the way. He returned a rather tired smile, accompanied by a sigh as he walked in after them and shut the door, locking it.</p><p>"You need to get your stuff out the dressing room, Momo," Jinho informed her.</p><p>Momo nodded, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jinho."</p><p>"Not a problem. Have you left anything in the cloakroom, Sana?" Sana shook her head and Jinho nodded in understanding. "Right, well, have a safe trip home you two," he grinned, then walked around the bar to check the cloakroom. Momo and Sana waved at him before heading for the spiral staircase. Momo began to climb the stairs, then turned to face Sana.</p><p>"It was uh...it was nice talking to you," Sana smiled.</p><p>Momo felt something then. Right at the centre of her heart. Like something had just been set alight. It was a strange feeling. The way Sana smiled definitely left Momo feeling a little… Was that shyness?</p><p><em> 'Don't be ridiculous.' </em>Momo wore a grin and said, "It was nice talking to you too. I hope we uh, can talk more in the future."</p><p>Within seconds Momo could feel the embarrassment on her shoulders at what she had just said. Sana eyed the floor briefly then looked back up.</p><p>"Um, I hope we can too." The tone was very friendly. Very polite. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Sana slowly started backing away. "I better--"</p><p>"Yeah, you uh…" Momo nodded. "See ya tomorrow?" She didn't know why she had said that like a question.</p><p>"Yes! Tomorrow." Sana went to turn around, but looked back at Momo briefly to wave before completely turning her back and making her way out the front door of the club, which wasn't typical.</p><p>Tonight was very different.</p><p>Momo watched Sana leave, then eventually breathed out. She continued climbing the stairs to grab her bag out the dressing room.</p><p>On her way out, Sunmi stopped her.</p><p>"I couldn't help but notice you talking to Sana just now."</p><p>Momo glanced up at her. "What? Oh, yeah! Just casual small talk.” Sunmi nodded. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Corset.” The two waved at one another before Momo left the club behind.</p><p>Sunmi sighed, then walked up to the railing that extended around the edge of the upper floor and leaned against it.</p><p>Jinho emerged from the cloakroom and locked it, then looked up to see Sunmi. "You okay, Corset?" He left the bar and made his way to the spiral staircase. Sunmi didn't answer. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, Jinho spoke again, "Corset?"</p><p>Shaking her head a little, the owner of the club glanced at Jinho and said, "Yes?" She saw his slightly concerned expression. "Oh, I'm… I'm fine, Jinho." She chuckled a little.</p><p>"You sure?" Jinho asked, twirling the keys around his finger some more.</p><p>She rested her hands on the railing. "You remember the night Nayeon came here."</p><p>With a sigh, Jinho climbed the stairs. "I do."</p><p>"I was really angry at her, Jinho. <em> Really </em>angry."</p><p>Jinho reached the upper floor and leaned against the railing. "You regret that, don't you?"</p><p>"There are a lot of things I regret." Another chuckle. They locked eyes. "Yes," she answered sincerely.</p><p>"Wanna know what I think?" Jinho asked, taking a step closer to her. Sunmi gazed at him. "I think Nayeon came here that night because she realised what a mess it had all become."</p><p>A defeated sigh escaped Sunmi and she looked away. "What am I gonna do?"</p><p>"Talk to her, Sunmi."</p><p>The answer seemed so simple and yet it felt like the most challenging thing in the world. A single tear fell down Sunmi's cheek. Followed by another. And another. Jinho stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I've been so stupid, Jinho."</p><p>"I think you both know what you need to do. You've just been incredibly stubborn about it. So talk to her." Sunmi lifted her head and they looked at one another. She cherished these moments. Jinho was her childhood friend. They had known each other for many years. She knew she could count on him.</p><p>"Thank you, Jinho. I know, it was a massive case of miscommunication and selfishness and it's gone on so long that it's made talking to one another seemingly impossible but...you're absolutely right."</p><p>Jinho smiled. "Don't mention it."</p><p>The two of them hugged.</p><p>Jinho muttered something into her ear.</p><p>Sunmi smiled. They both truly cherished these moments.</p><p>"Always here for you, Mi."</p><p>--</p><p>Adjusting the collar of her shirt, Nayeon stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She glanced at her watch. “Just gone 2pm, cool,” she muttered. She gazed at her reflection again and exhaled loudly, then pivoted on the spot and grabbed her bag on the way out of her bedroom.</p><p>Within minutes, she was in her car, both hands on the steering wheel. She gripped onto it tightly, then rested her forehead on it. She huffed a little, then lifted her head and started the engine.</p><p>The drive to <em> The Red Devil </em>was short, but Nayeon noticed that she was going much slower than usual. She stopped at a red light and leaned back in her seat. The radio was turned on and it was quiet, but she still found it too distracting and reached forward to switch it off. The lights then went from red, to amber, to green, and Nayeon put her foot down again and continued on to the club.</p><p>Pulling up outside<em> The Red Devil, </em> she stared at the lights that were currently turned off, but throughout the night would be blaring a bright red hue. Biting her tongue, she relaxed her shoulders as much as possible and grabbed her bag before climbing out and locking the car.</p><p>Inside the club, Sunmi prepared to leave her office, having gone to the club for a couple of hours that morning to check over the usual things before deciding to go to Nayeon’s house. It sometimes hit her how often she spent in the club, and more to the point, her office.</p><p>Turning to the left, she found the picture of herself and Yongsun on the wall.</p><p>
  <em> It really was a spectacular evening, wasn’t it? </em>
</p><p>Sunmi hummed. Yongsun and herself were standing back to back in the picture. Sunmi had blonde hair, Yongsun had black hair. They were wearing matching corsets except Sunmi’s was red and Yongsun’s was green. She chuckled as she remembered: it was a Christmas performance.</p><p>
  <em> I’ve always said, if you want to… </em>
</p><p>“I didn’t think you wanted to do burlesque dancing anymore,” Sunmi said to the Yongsun in the photo. “Maybe you weren’t asking it for you, you were asking it for me.”</p><p>With a sigh, Sunmi turned her back and exited the office. She knew the bartenders weren’t due to arrive for another couple of hours, so she reckoned she could make it there and back in enough time.</p><p>The question of how the conversation would go still weighed heavily on her shoulders. But she knew Jinho was right. And even though Yongsun hadn’t said it, Sunmi knew she shared the same sentiment.</p><p>She descended the spiral staircase slowly.</p><p>Outside, Nayeon closed her hand into a soft fist and knocked lightly.</p><p>There was no one in the club apart from Sunmi, so she heard it immediately. A tiny huff escaped as she made her way to the front door and opened it.</p><p>When the two women met each other’s eyes, they froze.</p><p>It took a little while, but Sunmi spoke first. “Nayeon…”</p><p>“Sunmi.”</p><p>“I was just, um…”</p><p>Nayeon noticed how she was wearing her coat, and put two and two together that she was about to go somewhere. “If this isn’t a good time--” Nayeon rushed to say, but Sunmi interrupted.</p><p>“No! In fact...this might be the perfect time. I was just about to leave to come and see...you.”</p><p>“Oh.“ Briefly, Nayeon eyed the floor, then glanced back up. “Shall I come in, or…?”</p><p>For a moment, Sunmi didn’t process Nayeon’s question. Then she stepped to the side with an urgent, “Yes! Yes, you… You can come in.”</p><p>A tiny, courteous smile appeared on Nayeon’s face, and she bowed her head as she entered the club. Sunmi shut the door, and the two of them stood still in the foyer area for far too long, looking in one another’s general direction but not meeting each other’s eyes.</p><p>They both figured that no matter who approached who first, this meeting would always feel awkward and tense, with a bizarre atmosphere in the air that neither could quite decipher, despite it being one they both knew well.</p><p>“Um,” Sunmi indicated the archway into the main area of the club, the beaded curtain having been pulled to the side and kept out of the way. “Shall we?”</p><p>Nayeon said nothing but nodded instead, and she followed Sunmi into the club. Sitting down at the nearest table she could find, Sunmi gestured towards the chair opposite and Nayeon took a seat. It took a long time for them to make eye contact again, and when they did, both eyes looked as if a single touch could break them.</p><p>Suddenly, they were both hit with the question of how they even approached this topic. How, after so long, could they talk to one another about this? Sunmi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another knock at the door.</p><p>Nayeon turned her head, then heard a quiet groan behind her as Sunmi stood to answer it.</p><p>Upon opening it, she was greeted with another surprise.</p><p>“Good afternoon.”</p><p>Hearing Nayeon’s voice today was one thing. Hearing Chorong’s voice again was another thing entirely.</p><p>Nayeon turned around again and looked at the table. “Fuck, she hasn’t been to see Sunmi yet,” she whispered to herself, then buried her head in her hands.</p><p>It seemed ridiculous, but Sunmi had no idea of how to address her rival for some time. Rolling her shoulders back, she said, “Chorong.”</p><p>Everyone had become accustomed to using one another’s nicknames, that it almost seemed that one’s real name was reserved for their close friends and relatives.</p><p>It astonished Nayeon.</p><p>And Chorong stared at her competitor and copied her gesture. “Sunmi.”</p><p>The exchange of real names left Nayeon at a loss for words. The whole concept felt laughable at the same time.</p><p>“I think I know why you’re here,” Sunmi declared. Chorong lifted an eyebrow. “She’s here too.”</p><p>This information made Chorong take a deep breath in, then her eyes widened as the words registered. “Wait, Nayeon’s...here?”</p><p>“Yes.” Immediately, Sunmi stood to the side and allowed Chorong to enter, which she did after a few seconds. As Sunmi closed the door, Chorong waltzed into the club, and Nayeon heard the heels hitting the floor and stood up to greet her boss and friend.</p><p>“Hey, Chorong.”</p><p>“Nayeon,” Chorong replied, astonished.</p><p>“I know you said you would talk to her but, things have come to a head, I <em> need </em>to talk to her too.”</p><p>Chorong nodded, fully understanding the situation. She turned to see Sunmi walk through the archway and say, “Shall we?”</p><p>The trio sat down at the table. There were a few arduous seconds of silence as they exchanged looks, not one of them saying a single word. In her peripheral vision, Chorong could tell Nayeon was about to cry once again and held onto her hand.</p><p>The gesture alone was enough to make Nayeon choke out a sob. Sunmi went to reach out too, but had no idea if it would be rejected or not.</p><p>“Sunmi, I… I’m sorry.” Nayeon finally looked up into her old friend’s eyes and saw the hurt within them. “I should’ve heard you out and I didn’t and I’m…”</p><p>“Why are you apologising? You had every reason to be mad at me. I was incredibly selfish, Nayeon. And then for me to act the way I did when you came back? God, that was <em> not </em>justified.”</p><p>“It was,” Nayeon wiped away a tear. “I came back after two years to try and talk things out knowing full well what your reaction would be. I did that to myself.” She shrugged.</p><p>“But you only wanted to talk things out and I rejected you. I should’ve never been so pushy about the whole thing in the first place. You knew what you wanted to do and I was too blinded by my own dreams that I never paid attention to what <em> you </em>wanted. I’m sorry, Nayeon.”</p><p>The sincerity pouring out of both women truly took Chorong aback. It held her heart and squeezed it tightly.</p><p>Looking down, Nayeon saw where Sunmi’s hand was, and grabbed hold of it in an instant. Then, Sunmi interlocked their fingers.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sunmi. I was just as selfish for not hearing you out when you wanted to talk,” Nayeon spoke.</p><p>“And I was selfish for not giving you the opportunity to do what you wanted and then rejected you when you just wanted to talk things through. And…” Sunmi turned to Chorong. “I’m sorry to you.”</p><p>Nayeon glanced back and forth. It felt surreal. It <em> was </em>surreal.</p><p>“I’m sorry to you too,” Chorong replied, grasping what she meant. “This entire situation extended to our staff and it should’ve never gone that far.”</p><p>Sunmi nodded in agreement. “I hope in the future… Things between our clubs, ourselves, and our staff can be different.”</p><p>Chorong sighed, “Um…”</p><p>Sunmi knitted her eyebrows. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s not my place to say.” Chorong turned to Nayeon. “I don’t know if you know, Nayeon.” The dancer was puzzled. “Hold on.” Pulling out her phone, Chorong went to her contacts and scrolled down until she found Hyojin’s number. She pressed it then put the phone to her ear and waited. “Hyojin! Hi, it’s Chorong.”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh! Hey, Chorong, you okay?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, um… This might surprise you but, I’m talking to Sunmi and Nayeon right now.”</p><p>
  <em> “You are? Wow…” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Chorong swallowed the lump in her throat. “I assume she hasn’t said anything.” Sunmi and Nayeon exchanged looks before turning back to Chorong.</p><p>On the other end, Hyojin bit the inside of her bottom lip, understanding who Chorong meant by <em> she. “Uh, no, not yet. Although, she was planning on telling Sunmi tonight.” </em></p><p>“Right, right.”</p><p>
  <em> “I could ask if she wants to tell Sunmi now? Considering you’re all together. Of course if she doesn’t want to now or wants to tell her face to face then…” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, understood.”</p><p>
  <em>“If Seungwan is okay with it, Sunmi will get a call from her in a few minutes. And you can tell Nayeon about it, Seungwan and I have agreed on that it’s just, Seungwan wants to tell her boss like I’ve told you.” </em>
</p><p>“That makes sense.” Chorong nodded. The pair opposite were still perplexed. “Okay. Okay, I’ll speak to you later. See you.” The call ended and Chorong put her phone back in her bag.</p><p>“Hyojin?” Nayeon asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She turned to Sunmi. “All I’ll say is, if a certain someone wants to tell you something now, she will call you in a few minutes.”</p><p>Sunmi took her phone out of her bag and rested it on the table. They sat in silence for a short while, until Sunmi’s phone started buzzing. <em> Seungwan. </em></p><p>“Seungwan?” Sunmi muttered to herself, before she picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. “Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Sunmi. Hyojin just phoned me and told me the whole situation. I agreed that since you’re all together, I should tell you this now.” </em>
</p><p>“Do you want me to put the phone on speaker?” Sunmi asked.</p><p><em> “Yeah, that’d be good.” </em> Resting the phone on the table, Sunmi pressed the speaker button. <em> “Hello all.” </em></p><p>“Hi, Seungwan,” Chorong greeted.</p><p>“Hey, Seungwan,” Nayeon said, now more confused.</p><p>
  <em> “There’s something we’ve been meaning to tell you, but this entire feud almost made it impossible. Hyojin and I have been together for a year.” </em>
</p><p>The news completely stunned both Nayeon and Sunmi and they sat back in their chairs. Sunmi’s eyes found Chorong and Chorong explained that she was only told recently. “My God…” Sunmi muttered.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, Sunmi.” </em>
</p><p>“God, no, don’t apologise,<em> please. </em> I’m so sorry you felt the need to hide your relationship for as long as you did.”</p><p>On the other end, Seungwan bit her bottom lip. <em> “Are things being sorted out between the three of you now? Actually, it’s not really my place to get involved, sorry.” </em></p><p>“Well, to be honest, you kinda <em> are </em>involved. All of you are,” Nayeon said. A sigh left Seungwan’s lips. “But yes. I think they are.”</p><p><em> “That’s good then. You both know the other bartenders will need to hear about this, right?” </em>Seungwan asked. Sunmi and Chorong locked eyes.</p><p>They both knew she was right. The silence was telling.</p><p>“The bartenders arrive in a couple of hours. I’ll make sure to explain the entire situation then,” said Sunmi.</p><p>“I’ll do the same when I get back,” Chorong nodded.</p><p>
  <em> “Alright then. Well, I need to get going. I’ll leave you three to it. See you.” </em>
</p><p>“Bye, Seungwan,” Nayeon said.</p><p>“Bye,” Chorong sighed.</p><p>“See you later, Seungwan,” Sunmi spoke. They heard a <em> click. </em></p><p>“Wow… I had no idea,” Nayeon said, running a hand through her hair.</p><p>“Neither did any of us until recently,” Chorong scoffed.</p><p>A pause. Sunmi looked at Chorong. Chorong returned it. They both understood. “Let’s wait until they arrive,” Sunmi insisted, her voice soft.</p><p>For the time they waited, the trio didn’t talk much. Nayeon stood up and began walking around the club, eyeing the stage, which struck her heart yet almost made her feel hopeful. If there was really a future where the two clubs and everyone who worked there could be on the same page, there were endless possibilities on the horizon.</p><p>But looking at the two competitors reminded Nayeon that even when everything was said and done, at the end of the day they were still that: competitors.</p><p>But the optimism still drew a smile on Nayeon’s face as she looked at the stage once more.</p><p>At around 3:30pm, the back door opened and Hyunwoo entered the club. Once he saw Chorong, Sunmi and Nayeon in the same room, he came to a standstill.</p><p>“Shownu,” Sunmi greeted him, standing up, “hi, um, we’ve just been having a long talk about things. Ironing some things out, y’know?” Hyunwoo nodded slowly, then locked eyes with Nayeon.</p><p>“Hey, Shownu,” Nayeon smiled.</p><p>“Hi, Nayeon,” he replied. “It’s been a while, huh?”</p><p>“Sure has,” Nayeon responded. The two were left unsure of what else to say, and rather awkwardly, Hyunwoo bowed his head a little before passing them by and heading to the foyer.</p><p>A loud sigh left Sunmi as she turned to Nayeon. A few minutes later, Jinho walked through the back door as well.</p><p>“Oh! Good afternoon,” he addressed the trio.</p><p>“Jinho…” Nayeon muttered to herself. The pair made eye contact and he approached her. Sunmi backtracked.</p><p>“It’s okay. Sunmi and I spoke last night,” he told her.</p><p>Nayeon could feel her eyes well up again. She couldn’t help it. Jinho held onto her hand and squeezed it gently with a smile before pulling away and joining Hyunwoo.</p><p>“I missed them, honestly,” Nayeon confessed. She then realised what she had said. Looking over at Sunmi, she breathed in deeply then exhaled. “I…”</p><p>Sunmi closed the distance between them. “I missed you too, Nayeon.” She tried to smile, but Nayeon could see the tears pooling in her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve missed you a lot, Sunmi.” They found one another’s hands. Chorong watched from afar, her heart heavy. “I… I want to try. I want to try and…”</p><p>Sunmi understood. “So do I. This will take time.”</p><p>Nayeon nodded, wiping her cheeks as she and Sunmi let go of each other’s hands. Turning to face the stage again, Nayeon folded her arms. Sunmi swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>“I should probably go,” Chorong said, standing up. “I can guarantee J.Seph and BM have already turned up and are wondering where I am.”</p><p>“Right, yes,” Sunmi said, turning to her. Nayeon looked towards her boss and smiled. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Thank <em> you, </em> Sunmi. Hopefully we can talk more like this in the future.”</p><p>They stared at one another for a little longer as Jinho entered the club and said, “I’ll see you out.”</p><p>Chorong thanked him, then told Nayeon to try not to be too late. Nodding in response, she and Sunmi waved at Chorong, who returned the gesture as Jinho escorted her to the door.</p><p>“I can guarantee that conversation wasn’t easy,” he remarked as he opened the door.</p><p>“It wasn’t but, I’m glad we had it. Thank you.” Chorong stepped out.</p><p>“Chorong, is it?” Jinho said, and the woman in question spun around. She answered <em> yes. </em> “Take care of yourself. And thank you.” Chorong was initially confused. “Sunmi might not say it, but thank you.” He turned his head to look at Nayeon. Chorong followed his gaze. When he faced her again, Chorong understood. With a single bow of the head, she went back to her car and climbed in, then drove back to <em> The Blue Ocean. </em> Jinho closed the door.</p><p>“I spoke to Sana last night. We talked about what happened at this place.” Mark’s voice could be heard from the cloakroom.</p><p>“I guess she was bound to find out sooner or later.” Hoetaek’s voice.</p><p>“No shit.”</p><p>Sunmi and Nayeon looked at one another.</p><p>Their chat sounded like gossip, but Sunmi knew them well.</p><p>It also hit her with the revelation that Mark and Sana talked last night about all of this and her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>“I mean, this shit has--” Mark pushed the door to the bar open and stopped in an instant.</p><p>Mark and Nayeon locked eyes. At that moment, he thought he was going to cry.</p><p>“Hi, Mark,” Nayeon said.</p><p>“This shit has wh--” Hoetaek entered the bar and halted beside Mark.</p><p>“Hey, Hui.”</p><p>The four of them stood in silence for a little while, until Mark spoke up. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nayeon, Chorong and myself have talked through some things. And we couldn’t help but overhear you two talk about Sana,” Sunmi explained.</p><p>“Wait so, you’ve talked it all out now?” Mark asked.</p><p>“And Chorong was here?” Hoetaek chimed in.</p><p>Nayeon folded her arms. Sunmi sighed, “Yes. To both questions.”</p><p>Mark and Hoetaek locked eyes with Nayeon, then Mark looked at Sunmi. “I only told Sana because she overheard you and Yongsun talking the night she came here,” he explained.</p><p>“It’s okay,” said Sunmi. “Like you said, she was bound to find out eventually.”</p><p>“So,” Mark scratched his head, “I guess you’re waiting for Sana to arrive, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sunmi exhaled. “And Dahyun, and Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. All of them need to know about this.”</p><p>“I need a cigarette,” Mark mumbled.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t smoke anymore but I’m considering it,” Hoetaek said.</p><p>As if on cue, the door to the cloakroom opened and Sana walked through. The other four waited, slightly apprehensive. She dropped her bag and coat where she usually did and quickly adjusted her outfit, then drew her eyebrows together seeing Mark and Hoetaek just standing on the other side of the door.</p><p>Upon opening it, she began saying, “Is everything--”, then stopped when she saw Nayeon. “Oh my God.”</p><p>It was the first time they had seen each other since the night Sana went to<em> The Blue Ocean. </em> Except now, she knew the connections Nayeon had to <em> The Red Devil. </em></p><p>“We know Mark told you everything that happened,” Nayeon told her.</p><p>“I truly had no idea but… It felt like something was going on.”</p><p>“You’d be right,” Sunmi spoke honestly. She saw the humiliation on Sana’s face as she stared at the ground.</p><p>Then, Sana looked back up. “I’m sorry, Corset. I never intended to pry, I know it’s not my place to get involved, it was just, every time someone mentioned the name of the other club--”</p><p>Sunmi held her hand up. “It’s fine, honestly. You were going to find out eventually, it comes with working at either club I think.” Sana hid her lips in embarrassment. “It’s okay,” Sunmi reassured her. “We’re waiting for the other three to arrive so we can explain the situation to them too.”</p><p>Sana nodded as she picked at her nails. She needed a distraction, so she began to stock the bar. Soon after, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu walked through the door to see Nayeon standing there. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were shocked upon seeing her, and though Tzuyu was still not fully aware, the look Sana gave her was enough for her to understand somewhat. The three of them, along with Sana, began to silently stock the bar.</p><p>Suddenly, Nayeon felt a little cornered. She turned and grabbed her bag. “I better go.”</p><p>Sunmi approached her. “Okay.” The two faced one another. “Perhaps I’ll see you soon?”</p><p>“I hope so,” Nayeon smiled a little, and Sunmi mirrored her expression. Looking towards the bartenders, Nayeon noticed how they all stopped to gaze at her. “See you guys.” She headed to the foyer.</p><p>Mark suddenly called out, “Nayeon, wait!”</p><p>Stopping in the archway, Nayeon turned to see Mark approaching her. “What?”</p><p>Leaning against the frame, Mark sighed. “Don’t be a stranger anymore, okay?” Nayeon regarded him with surprise. “I missed you, Nay. We all did.”</p><p>Her eyes flickered away from his for a single second, then she looked back up at him. “I missed you all too.”</p><p>Mark smiled, then held his hand out. Nayeon looked down, then grinned a little as she softly hit it. Backing away, Mark bowed his head a little before turning around and going back to the bar.</p><p>With another sigh, Nayeon locked eyes with Sunmi one more time before leaving <em> The Red Devil. </em></p><p>At<em> The Blue Ocean, </em> the bartenders stood in the cloakroom as Chorong told them what had happened, including announcing Hyojin’s relationship with Seungwan. They exchanged glances then stared at both Chorong and Hyojin with the most astonished expressions on their faces. By the end of it, they all had to have a cigarette, apart from Sooyoung, who simply sat beside Jeongyeon on the brick wall and watched as several gusts of smoke floated into the air.</p><p>“Well, what now?” Jeongyeon asked.</p><p>“Time will tell, Jeongyeon,” Chorong stated. They eyed one another. “Time will tell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Vision is Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning: reference to toxic home environments, running away, homelessness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Your smile did something to my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m still unsure - is this the start? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear?” Jeonghwa asked openly, leaning close to the mirror to apply her eyeliner.</p><p>“Hear what?” Jiwoo answered back.</p><p>“Miss Marine was at <em> The Red Devil </em>today.”</p><p>“Where’d you hear that?” Hana gasped. Momo looked towards the rest of the dancers as she sat at her dressing table but didn’t say a word.</p><p>“Through the grapevine," Jeonghwa smirked as she looked up at Hana, who was now standing beside her. Hana’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Who told you? Come on, spit it out!” Seungyeon said, turning on her stool.</p><p>“Not saying a word,” Jeonghwa replied, trying to suppress a chuckle as she carried on applying her eyeliner.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet,” Bomi said, appearing next to Momo. She chewed her gum, blew a bubble and it popped. Momo eyed her, then shrugged. “Just thinking.”</p><p>Jeonghwa glanced to the right.</p><p>“Wait, do <em> you </em>know about this?” Chungha wondered, resting her elbow on the back of her chair.</p><p>The dressing room went silent as Momo looked at all eight dancers. “I was talking to Corset just now.”</p><p>“So it <em> is </em>true Miss Marine paid a visit, huh?” Bomi asked, sitting on Momo’s table. Momo spared a glance at Jeonghwa, who raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes,” Momo said, turning back to the redhead.</p><p>“Well,” Bomi exhaled, standing up and moving to sit back at her table.</p><p>“What was she here for?” Seulgi questioned, brushing her hair.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Momo lied. She swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>“You know <em> something,” </em>Jiwoo said pointedly.</p><p>Shoulders dropping, Momo stared at herself in the mirror and bit her tongue as hard as she could.</p><p>“Look, we know you stepped outside to talk to Sana last night. No big deal,” Seungyeon shrugged. Momo turned to look at her, but the eye contact was not returned as Seungyeon applied a deep berry tone to her lips.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Momo stood and left the room. The other dancers watched her go, then exchanged looks.</p><p>“Hey, where’s SuA?” Jeonghwa wondered.</p><p>--</p><p>“Now stop fucking around and go and get ready!” Chorong told two dancers, Aron and Wonho, trying to suppress a chuckle of her own as she entered the club. The pair followed on behind, still laughing to themselves.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” they said at the same time, and Chorong glanced at them quickly, shaking her head. The two of them ran up the stairs, Aron almost tripping Naeun up in the process.</p><p>“Hey!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Sorry!” Aron called out to her as he and Wonho reached the upper floor.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Hey! Have you seen JiU?” she asked them and they both shrugged. “Ugh. I’ve been trying to find her. She won’t answer her text messages!”</p><p>“Huh.” Aron drummed on the railing. “You tried calling her?” Naeun nodded vehemently. Looking back, Aron called out to the other dancers in the dressing rooms, “Have any of you heard from JiU?” <em> No </em>was the response.</p><p>“Maybe she’s just running late,” Wonho tried to reassure everyone.</p><p>“Is JiU still not here?” Chorong asked openly as she approached the staircase.</p><p>“Sadly not, Marine,” Aron replied.</p><p>“She’s not usually late…”</p><p>“Hold on a second,” Aron said, stepping away from the railing to go to the dressing room of the male dancers. He searched for one person in particular and knitted his eyebrows together when he found him. “JB!”</p><p>Jaebeom looked at Aron through the mirror. “What?”</p><p>“JiU's one of your roommates, d'you know where she is?”</p><p>“Nope.” Jaebeom put down an eyeshadow brush and turned in his seat to look at Aron. “She left the house while I was getting ready and didn’t tell anyone where she was going.”</p><p>“You tried messaging her?” Aron asked, crossed his arms.</p><p>“Of course, but she’s ignored all my messages. Not a single reply.” Jaebeom faced the mirror again and picked up the brush once more. Aron groaned behind him then turned as Chorong appeared at the door. She looked at Aron but he pointed at Jaebeom behind him and shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn’t know.</p><p>“I’ve messaged her, Marine, but she hasn’t got back to me,” Jaebeom called out to her.</p><p>“You serious?” Chorong asked, and he nodded. “Fuck’s sake.” She darted away from that dressing room and passed the other. “Any of you heard from her?” She heard a chorus of <em> no </em> and sighed. <em> ‘Where are you, Minji?’ </em></p><p>--</p><p>Hand in hand, the two of them walked down the path towards <em> The Blue Ocean. </em></p><p>“Here we are,” Minji said. She turned to her girlfriend. “You better get going, you’re probably late.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s totally worth it,” SuA smiled, then took out her phone and her face fell instantly. “Fuck!”</p><p>“What?” Minji got her phone out and saw what SuA had also seen on hers. Several missed calls, ignored text messages, and the time. “Oh my God!”</p><p>“Are we really <em> that </em>late?” SuA asked, frenetic. They were both half an hour late.</p><p>“Shit, you better run!” Minji urged. “I’m <em> so </em>sorry. Is it worth it to get a taxi?”</p><p>“God no, I’ll get there faster by sprinting.”</p><p>“But you’ll be more worn out for your performances!” Minji pointed out. At that, SuA’s beating heart settled a little. Minji’s caring words were enough to calm her, as much as they made the butterflies spiral out of control. “I’ll phone one and pay for it. <em> The Red Devil’s </em> a fair walking distance, you won’t get there in time to comfortably get ready,” she spoke as she typed in the number for a taxi and put the phone to her ear. SuA was at such a loss for words that she simply stared. <em> The Blue Ocean </em> was within reach and here they were, standing in the middle of the path opposite one another. SuA chuckled as she closed the distance between the two of them and pressed a loving kiss to Minji’s cheek, whispering <em> I love you </em> into her ear. Minji’s cheeks burned as she said, “Yes, I’d like a taxi from <em> The Blue Ocean Burlesque Club </em> to <em> The Red Devil Burlesque Club </em>please. Yep. Okay, thank you, bye!” Minji ended the call. “They’ll be here in five.”</p><p>“You’re amazing,” SuA said, holding onto her girlfriend’s waist and they kissed once again. “But wait, you don’t have to pay for it.”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do. For making you late.” SuA smiled, thanking Minji, and cupped her cheek as they pressed their lips together once again.</p><p>Standing near the door to <em> The Blue Ocean, </em> Matthew, along with Hyungwon, another bouncer at the club, allowed a couple into the club with bright smiles on their faces. Then, Matthew’s eyes found another pair standing in the middle of the street. He drew his eyebrows together as he saw the two of them pull away. As Hyungwon checked a group of people’s IDs before allowing them to enter, Matthew’s eyes were focused on the couple. A taxi pulled up beside them, and one of them, who under the nearby streetlight Matthew could see had long purple hair, handed a few notes to the driver. The other, who had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, pressed a kiss to the other woman’s cheek before climbing into the car, the two of them bidding each other goodbye before the taxi drove away.</p><p>The woman with long purple hair turned to face the club and started heading in its direction. Matthew watched her, then when she got closer, his eyes widened.</p><p>“JiU?” he whispered to himself. When she looked up, their eyes met and her shoulders seemed to tense up. She bowed her head quickly before heading to the back door to enter the club.</p><p>Matthew saw her go around the corner. He then turned his head to where the taxi was driving down the street.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Who was Minji with?’ </em>
</p><p>As she entered the club, Minji tried to avoid everyone as she ascended the stairs and dashed straight into the dressing room and up to her table.</p><p>She was spotted however.</p><p>“JiU! Where have you been?” Chorong asked worriedly as she followed the dancer into the room and stood behind her.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Marine,” Minji answered, turning to face her. “I uh… Well uh…” Her mind went blank. Chorong lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Where’d you go, JiU?” Somin spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah, we were wondering where you were,” Hani chimed in.</p><p>“I can’t tell you right now,” Minji replied, sitting down at her table. A look of concern flashed across Chorong’s face.</p><p>“If you wanna talk to me about anything, you can, okay?” she reassured. Minji nodded and thanked her. “Don’t mention it.” She stepped away, constantly looking over her shoulder at Minji as she left the room. Naeun walked up to her and before she could say anything was cut off. “Yes, JiU’s here.”</p><p>“Oh, finally!” Naeun exclaimed, walking into the dressing room. She began to talk to Minji but Chorong’s mind became clouded over with thoughts about what had happened that day.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Aron asked as he approached her.</p><p>Chorong shook her head a little. “Uh, no, I’m… I’m fine.” She smiled, but Aron could tell it was forced.</p><p>“What did you tell the bartenders earlier?” he wondered.</p><p>Chorong exhaled. “Something I haven’t got round to telling all of you yet." He looked confused. She stared at the floor, then looked back up. Taking a step closer, she whispered something into his ear and he backed away slowly.</p><p>“Really?” His tone was a little high-pitched, conveying his surprise and Chorong nodded. “Wow.”</p><p>“Yes. I don’t know what this will mean for the future of our clubs but…” She folded her arms. “If it means the two of them can patch up their friendship then…”</p><p>“You’re happy?”</p><p>She stayed silent for a while, contemplating his question, then cracked. “I’m worried, Aron.” Her voice was brought down to a whisper. He hummed. “What if something else happens? What if another argument breaks out? What if they’ll never get to fully reconcile and recover?” she said, almost sounding defeated.</p><p>Aron took a step towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. “They just need to take their time. It <em> will </em>get better.” The two of them locked eyes. “I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Aron. I kinda needed that.”</p><p>“No problem, Marine.” He started walking backwards to the dressing room. “Can always count on me!”</p><p>“You’re on in less than half an hour!” she called out to him with a small chuckle, and he gave her a thumbs up as he entered the room again. Sighing, Chorong looked up as Nayeon stepped out of the room. They caught one another and came to a standstill. “Hi, Nayeon.”</p><p>Nayeon smiled and walked towards her. Without saying a word, she hugged Chorong, which the older woman was taken aback by before she returned the embrace. “Thank you for being there today,” she whispered into Chorong’s ear.</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Nay.” When they pulled away they smiled at one another before Nayeon turned to help one of the dancers readjust a part of her costume.</p><p>
  <em> I hope in the future… Things between our clubs, ourselves, and our staff can be different. </em>
</p><p>Chorong turned and headed back to her office. On her desk, she saw the plaque with her name on it.</p><p>
  <em> Park Chorong - Marine </em>
</p><p>She picked it up and ran her thumb along the engraved letters.</p><p>“I hope so too, Sunmi.” She glanced up. “I hope so too.”</p><p>--</p><p>Sunmi stared at the engraved letters on her plaque and let a deep sigh go. Her head was all over the place, dozens of questions filling her mind but none of them were being answered.</p><p>She was snapped out of her trance at the sound of a certain someone's name being shouted.</p><p>"SuA! Where have you been?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>"You're late," Bomi deadpanned.</p><p>"Over half an hour late, where did you go?" Seungyeon piped up.</p><p>SuA was frantic. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, look, I can't--"</p><p>"Ah, there you are." Sunmi appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame.</p><p>SuA spun around then rubbed the nape of her neck. "Here I am!" she forced a chuckle.</p><p>Eyebrow raised, Sunmi crossed her arms and hummed. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>"Yes, Corset," SuA replied meekly, before sitting down at her table. The other dancers watched her curiously for a few seconds as she took out her makeup and started getting ready immediately.</p><p>“If you want to talk to me, I’ll be in my office,” Sunmi said sincerely. SuA took a deep breath as Sunmi turned and left the room.</p><p>Glancing around, SuA noticed everyone’s eyes on her and said, "What?"</p><p>Upon hearing that, the eight of them focused on getting into their first outfits.</p><p>SuA took a deep breath. It would have to wait.</p><p>--</p><p>Kihyun stepped out the back door and lit up a cigarette then inhaled, letting the smoke dissipate into the air. He noticed a congregation standing in a circle some distance away from him, smoke appearing in huge gusts above their heads. He chuckled inwardly, pressing his back against the wall and taking another hit.</p><p>To his right, he noticed Chorong leaving the club and heading towards him. “Hey, Marine.”</p><p>Chorong looked up, “Oh, hi, Kihyun.” She sat down on one of the chairs and lit up her own cigarette. “Third one of the day?”</p><p>“Uh, second, I <em> do </em>have willpower,” Kihyun teased.</p><p>“Pft, more willpower than me,” Chorong muttered, taking a drag and Kihyun chortled.</p><p>“In all seriousness, I’m trying to cut back. Cigarettes are expensive as fuck.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know where most of your wages go.” Chorong breathed out a cloud.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I think about how five out of six of us smoke,” Kihyun stated. At that moment, the cloakroom door opened and Minhyuk stepped out with a cigarette in his hand. He moved to stand beside Kihyun. “Hey, Minhyuk.”</p><p>Minhyuk nodded his head and Chorong waved her cigarette in the air before taking another hit.</p><p>“When was the last time you smoked?” Kihyun asked the man beside him.</p><p>Minhyuk counted in his head then looked at Kihyun, “Few days ago I think. You know I don’t do it too often.”</p><p>“True. I do it every fucking day,” Kihyun said. The trio continued to smoke in comfortable silence until the door opened once again to reveal Jeongyeon, tube between her lips and lighter in her hand.</p><p>“Hey!” Chorong exclaimed. “There’s only three of you behind the bar now!” She turned to Kihyun. “Go on.” She gestured towards the door and Kihyun groaned a little before putting the cigarette out on the wall behind him and letting the remains fall to the ground. He walked up to Jeongyeon as she lit her cigarette.</p><p>“You owe me half a cigarette.”</p><p>“I owe you shit,” Jeongyeon answered with a muffled voice and Minhyuk laughed to himself as Jeongyeon stood beside him. Kihyun threw his hands up in the air before entering the passcode and going back inside. Taking the cigarette out, Jeongyeon exhaled.</p><p>Minhyuk turned to Jeongyeon. “Can I ask something?” She made a gesture that said <em> go ahead. </em> “How many cigarettes do you and Youngjae get through in a week?”</p><p>“Ha! In a week?” Minhyuk nodded. “Hm. I think roughly thirty or something like that.” She took another hit.</p><p>“Thirty?” Chorong wondered and Jeongyeon nodded, the smoke filtering out. “That’s...actually not that bad for two people.”</p><p>“Trust me, several years ago we were <em> worse,” </em>Jeongyeon admitted. “We decided some time ago to try and scale it back to twice a day each, and I think it’s working.”</p><p>“Apart from the times one of you has an extra cigarette,” Minhyuk nudged her.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s not,” Jeongyeon shook her head and Minhyuk laughed. “It happens and when it does we always regret it,” she snorted.</p><p>Chorong watched Jeongyeon as she took another drag. Talking about her and Youngjae made Chorong think.</p><p>“Hey, Jeong?” she said, and Jeongyeon looked up and hummed. “You’ve never really told us you and Youngjae’s story.”</p><p>Eyeing the floor, Jeongyeon swallowed thickly. Took another hit. “There’s not much to say,” she lied.</p><p>Minhyuk saw right through it. “That means there’s too much to say.”</p><p>Staring at the tube in her hands, Jeongyeon sighed. She felt her eyes begin to well up with tears and tried desperately hard to keep them in. Lifting her head, she looked into the night sky above her and tried counting the amount of stars she could see. Chorong gazed at her, saw the sorrow in her eyes, and deep down wished she hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“You know,” Jeongyeon sniffed, “the universe works in mysterious ways.” She looked down at her boss. “I don’t know how, and I don’t know why but, it brought Youngjae and I together. Well before we even knew what that meant. It’s like...we’re built to be there for each other. We’re built to be each other’s rock, each other’s pillar. No matter where we go, it’s always us.” Another hit. “Things weren’t great at home. We both leaned on each other a lot. We still do obviously. We ran away when we were both seventeen. We went to the first hotel we could find and begged them to let us stay there for a while. We basically had no money, but we did a <em> lot </em>of begging.” A sad laugh tumbled out at the memory. “And they let us stay. It was the smallest room with one bed, the hot water didn’t work and the shower was broken anyway but that became our home. We got chucked out after three weeks.” Another drag. Minhyuk and Chorong exchanged brief glances before looking back at Jeongyeon. “There we were. Nothing to our name apart from the clothes we were wearing, some things in a backpack, our phones and our chargers. It was the night before Youngjae’s 18th.” Chorong’s eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds. Minhyuk exhaled. “The two of us went to a liquor store and stole some alcohol. We’re not proud of that. But we got a couple of bottles of beer and walked out and headed straight to a nearby park. We sat, drank. Sometime later it turned midnight so we drank to the fact that it was Youngjae’s 18th. That’s when he revealed that between him leaving and me leaving the store, he asked the old man who always sat outside and drank and smoked for a couple of cigarettes. We didn’t have a lighter, so we asked someone nearby who was smoking if we could borrow one. That’s where that started.” Jeongyeon didn’t notice up until that point that she had already shed a tear. Wiping it away, she sniffed and stared at the ground. “We stayed together. I asked a cousin of mine if we could stay at hers for a little while and she allowed us.” She looked back up. “Essentially we moved in. With a new home address we could start looking for jobs. It took awhile but by the time both of us were eighteen we scored a job working at a retail store. Every paycheck we got we put into our savings. And cigarettes.” Another forced chuckle escaped as she indicated the tube between her fingers. “Our cousin said we could stay for as long as we needed to. It took us until late 2016, so we had both just turned twenty, for us to find a small apartment of our own. Two bedrooms, it wasn’t big, wasn’t luxurious, still isn’t, but we don’t care. We’ve effectively lived together for six years. From hotel, to park, to cousin’s house, to our own little apartment not far from this very club. And by the time 2018 rolled around, we decided to switch jobs and become bartenders...here.” She smiled and Chorong threw her cigarette to the ground, expelling the last bit of smoke.</p><p>“Wow,” Minhyuk mumbled. He looked back and forth between Jeongyeon and Chorong then put out his own cigarette. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said, before heading back inside.</p><p>Chorong stood and approached a tearful Jeongyeon. Gripping her shoulders gently, Chorong simply said, “Thank you, Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“Thank <em> you </em>Marine.” The two of them embraced.</p><p>Through the window, Youngjae noticed. Pulling away, Jeongyeon turned to the right and saw Youngjae, then immediately turned her back to get rid of her tears. “Ah, don’t let him see me.”</p><p>Stepping out of the cloakroom, Youngjae asked, “Jeong? You okay?”</p><p>Pivoting on the spot, Jeongyeon nodded, but Youngjae could see something spilling through the cracks. “Come here, you.” He opened his arms wide and Jeongyeon instantly rushed to hug him, feeling him wrap his arms around her. “I love you, Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“I love you too, Youngjae.”</p><p>Chorong smiled affectionately at the two of them. She didn’t think she had ever seen a friendship quite like theirs.</p><p>Then two faces sprung to mind and she sighed before giving the pair some space and heading back into the club.</p><p>She witnessed Aron, Jaebeom and Wonho doing a trio routine on stage and rested her elbow on the counter of the bar. Her eyes were trained on them for a few seconds, until she was snapped out of her trance by Hyojin.</p><p>“You okay, Marine?”</p><p>“What? Oh... “ Chorong relaxed her shoulders and turned to face the bartender.</p><p>“You look a little…” Hyojin studied her boss’ face for a while. Chorong lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Distant.”</p><p>“I’ve just been thinking a lot about today. I’m worried about Nayeon and Sunmi, I don’t want anything else to happen between them.” Hyojin nodded in understanding. “I just hope they’re able to…” The words didn’t come out but Hyojin knew.</p><p>“I think we all hope that honestly. I mean we don’t know Nayeon quite like Sunmi does.”</p><p>Chorong nodded. It was a valid point.</p><p>Then, as she looked towards the stage, she saw Minji and Naeun appear for their duo act and her mind went to the purple-haired woman.</p><p>“Did you know JiU was half an hour late?” Chorong asked. Hyojin looked at the stage.</p><p>“I knew she was late. I didn’t realise she was <em> that </em>late though. I hope things are okay.”</p><p>“She said she couldn’t tell me right now what was going on, and I said if she wanted to talk to me about anything she could.” At that moment, she saw Matthew’s face in the crowd as he pushed through and appeared before her. She knitted her eyebrows. “BM? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Hyungwon’s outside. I just wanted to tell you I saw JiU as she arrived.”</p><p>“Oh?” Chorong looked past Matthew and saw Minji still dancing on stage. She looked at the tall bouncer once again and said, “I’m aware she arrived late. If JiU wants to tell me what happened, I will let her do so in her own time. But thank you for letting me know you saw her.” In that split second, Matthew began contemplating whether or not he should go through with his plan to tell Chorong he saw Minji with someone. Chorong stared at him, confused, and asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing, Marine. Like you said, if JiU wants to tell you…” As time passed, Chorong became more perplexed. Matthew quickly pivoted on the spot and darted away from Chorong and towards the entrance of the club.</p><p>A hum left Chorong’s lips. Hyojin eyed her. “I know what you’re thinking. Sounds like he…”</p><p>“Knows something?” Hyojin nodded. “Hm.” Chorong glanced at Minji who had just reached the end of her performance with Naeun and was about to head offstage. When their eyes met, a certain worry washed over Minji’s face, and Chorong rolled her shoulders back before stepping away from the bar and making her way backstage.</p><p>The two almost collided backstage and Minji almost closed in on herself. “I’m not gonna be angry, JiU. I just wanted to ask something. Did you see BM upon arriving at the club?”</p><p>Minji didn’t meet Chorong’s gaze. “Yes. He was doing his job and we caught each other. We didn’t say anything ‘cause obviously I was in a rush…” She rubbed the nape of her neck nervously and Chorong sighed. In the back of Minji’s mind, she figured that Matthew must have seen her with SuA. “I um… I don’t have to be on stage for a while.” She finally looked up. “Could I please talk to BM?”</p><p>Out of her pocket, Chorong pulled out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. “BM?” There was a pause.</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?” </em>
</p><p>“Could you come backstage please?” Another pause.</p><p>
  <em> “Yep, be there in two.” </em>
</p><p>“Thank you.” Chorong replaced the walkie-talkie and the two women moved to a secluded space where there were no disturbances. Some time later, Matthew appeared and found them in seconds.</p><p>“I’ve been called.” He then looked at Minji. “Ah.”</p><p>“I asked her whether she saw you upon arriving.” Chorong turned to Minji. “He came in earlier and told me he saw you.” Minji and Matthew exchanged glances and both of them nodded. “Do you want to talk...privately? Because you could have a discussion in my office.”</p><p>All the while, Minji thought about SuA. <em> ‘She probably hasn’t had a chance to talk to Corset yet.’ </em> Her eyes closed. <em> ‘It won’t be fair if I tell Marine without letting Bora know first, and she’s busy performing too.’ </em>Taking a deep breath in, Minji turned to Matthew. “Yes, could we have a private chat please?” Nodding his head, Matthew followed Minji as they both headed towards the spiral staircase and up to Chorong's office. Chorong watched them then sighed.</p><p>
  <em> 'Hopefully everything's okay.' </em>
</p><p>As they entered the office, Matthew shut the door and Minji pivoted on the spot. "You saw me with her, didn't you?"</p><p>"Sorry, what?" The question caught him off guard.</p><p>"You saw me with SuA, didn't you?" Minji was a little frantic, the words leaving her faster than she anticipated.</p><p>"Okay, calm down," Matthew said, approaching her, then he stopped. "I saw you with someone but… Wait, did you say SuA?"</p><p>Minji's eyes widened. "Huh?"</p><p>"You said SuA? Isn't she one of T-R-D's dancers?" He cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Letting a loud sigh go, Minji relaxed her shoulders, "Okay, fine, yes, I <em> did </em>say SuA. And yes, that is the same SuA who dances at T-R-D. She's my girlfriend." Matthew folded his arms. "I don't know how to tell Marine, what's she gonna say?"</p><p>"Well...did you know she went there today?"</p><p>"Where? <em> The Red Devil?" </em> Matthew nodded. She shook her head <em> no. </em> "Wait, she went <em> there! </em> Why?"</p><p>"She told me she went to talk things through with Sunmi and Nayeon."</p><p>"Holy shit…" Minji muttered. "Did she tell you how it went?"</p><p>"She didn't say much but mentioned that it went okay. She also told us that Hyojin's with Seungwan, the ticket vendor at T-R-D."</p><p>"Really?" Minji gasped.</p><p>"Yep. I know she hasn’t got round to telling the dancers that yet but," he scratched the back of his head, “I figured it was best you knew.”</p><p>"Oh my God." Minji tried to wrap her head around the new information. Matthew could see the gears turning in her mind.</p><p>"How long have you been with SuA?"</p><p>"About six months," Minji answered. "We got set up by mutual friends and...we clicked. Then we found out we both worked at opposing burlesque clubs. Initially we were worried. And then we decided that we shouldn't let a feud dictate our relationship. I'm guessing Hyojin and Seungwan went through the same thing."</p><p>"That'd be my guess."</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, I noticed something different about Nayeon tonight. She didn’t seem as...on edge as she’d usually be. A brighter smile on her face. She seems...happier.”</p><p>Matthew leaned against the door with his arms folded and indicated that he noticed the same things. “I guess the chat the three of them had today really helped.”</p><p>Minji nodded in agreement. “But I can’t tell Marine right now. I doubt Bora’s had a chance to tell Corset and she’s also performing. It wouldn’t be fair.”</p><p>“Understandable. Maybe you should wait until you’re both done so you can talk on the phone. Have both Marine and Corset there and then have the conversation that way.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea, thanks, BM,” Minji smiled.</p><p>“No problem. Look, I need to get back or otherwise Hyungwon will--”</p><p><em>“BM! Where the fuck are you?” </em>Hyungwon’s voice rippled through Matthew’s walkie-talkie and Matthew rolled his eyes, taking it out of his pocket.</p><p>Minji pulled an awkward face and silently waved him off, encouraging him to get back to his job. Nodding his head, Matthew mouthed a <em> thank you </em> and a <em> sorry </em>with an appreciative smile as he left the office. “I was in Marine’s office! Look, I’m coming back, stay calm!”</p><p>Once Matthew had left the office, a drawn out sigh left Minji’s lips. She closed her eyes briefly and relaxed her shoulders as much as possible, before hearing a knock at the door which made her open her eyes again. “JiU! We’re on in five minutes, you need to get changed!” Hani said.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I’m coming.” Minji approached the older woman but was briefly stopped.</p><p>“Are you okay? You look a little…”</p><p>“I’m fine, I’ll… I’ll tell you once the show’s over.” The two of them left the office and headed downstairs, passing Chorong on the way. Chorong smiled at the pair and they returned it, before Minji ran to grab her next costume and quickly change into it.</p><p>It was a close call, but Minji managed to be ready in time for her next performance. Chorong watched from the sidelines, the only question on her mind being what exactly was going on with Minji.</p><p>She figured she would find out in due time.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hey, are you...feeling okay?” Seungyeon asked SuA, tapping the older woman on the shoulder as she was adjusting her costume. SuA pivoted on the spot and knitted her eyebrows at Seungyeon.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, everything… Everything’s fine.” SuA moved rather frantically, constantly pushing her outfit around. No matter what she did it just didn’t feel comfortable.</p><p>“Okay, my love, slow down,” Seungyeon said, and put her hands on SuA’s shoulders to try and calm her down.</p><p>“What? I <em> am </em> being slow, what are you talking about?” Her actions didn’t match her words and Seungyeon applied more pressure to SuA’s shoulders until she froze on the spot. A loud sigh escaped SuA. “Look, it’s all under control.” As SuA put on her fingerless gloves, Seungyeon stared at her, sceptical. SuA noticed. “I’ve got this, okay? I’m gonna talk to Corset after the show.” <em> ‘I need to wait for Minji first. What if she’s told Marine already?’ </em> SuA furrowed her eyebrows. <em> ‘She wouldn’t. She’d wait for me. Like I’d wait for her.’ </em>Taking a deep breath, SuA followed the rest of the dancers onto the stage, putting a smile on her face and getting into position.</p><p>From the bar, Sana watched while she served customers, just like she did every night before this one. As she poured a cosmopolitan for a customer, her eyes flickered over to where Momo was taking centre stage to do a small solo section in their routine. Just like before, their eyes met instantly. It was like they were drawn to one another.</p><p>Suddenly, Sana was reminded of her passion for dance.</p><p>She saw the way Momo and the other dancers moved so fluidly across the stage. It reminded her of when she used to dance so often. It was still a hobby of hers, but she didn’t have much time to set aside to do it anymore.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a thought came to her mind.</p><p>
  <em> Dozens of people in the audience, clapping and cheering. Lights blaring. Music so loud it fills the eardrums. A woman stepping out onto the stage. Wearing a red corset outfit, with stockings. High heels. Makeup done to perfection. Her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. A red handkerchief in her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her back is to the audience. She turns around and smirks at the crowd. The handkerchief falls to the ground. </em>
</p><p>Sana opened her eyes. The routine was over. Momo saw the expression on her face. Mark waved a hand in front of her and it brought Sana back to reality. She muttered <em> sorry </em>and got back to work, taking an order. Opening the fridge, she pulled out two bottles of beer and took the lids off before handing them over.</p><p>“You alright, Sana?” Hoetaek asked.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Hold on.” Quickly, she darted away from the bar and towards the bathroom. Stepping inside, she moved to stand at the sink.</p><p>She recognised that stage. She had seen it a few times. Sana stared at herself in the mirror. She knew the woman in her vision.</p><p>It was her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An Unfortunate Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The moment you looked at me from the bar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I noticed your eyes say something from afar </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This explains all the times you went out by yourself all dressed up," said Seungyeon.</p><p>"And the times you'd stare at your phone and giggle uncontrollably," Seulgi added.</p><p>"And the times you'd be on the phone and you'd have this stupid grin on your face you just couldn't wipe off," stated Jiwoo.</p><p>"And how strangely suspicious you'd act whenever we asked you if you were seeing someone," Hana said, pointing her finger.</p><p>"Okay! Okay, I get it," SuA fought back, putting her hands up.</p><p>"So, you two have been together for six months?" Bomi asked.</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>"And whenever you went out, you were just meeting up with her?" Chungha wondered.</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>"Who was the mutual friend that set you up?" Jeonghwa questioned.</p><p>"You know Siyeon? She's been here a few times, I met her at my last job. Well, she's known Minji for years," SuA answered.</p><p>"Well, congrats, SuA," Momo spoke up. Slowly, the other dancers turned their heads to stare at Momo. "What?"</p><p>"Thanks, Momo," SuA smiled.</p><p>Bomi drew her brows together, then looked back at SuA. "Have you told Corset?" The rest of them looked back at her. Running a hand through her hair, SuA bit the inside of her bottom lip and shook her head. "You've gotta tell her."</p><p>At that, SuA lifted an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. <em> 'I'm waiting for Minji.' </em> "And why have I <em> got </em> to tell her? Look, I love Corset, but is this something she <em> needs </em>to know?"</p><p>The dancers exchanged looks before Jeonghwa approached her. "You don't know do you?"</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"Marine was here today," Jeonghwa spoke bluntly.</p><p>SuA's jaw dropped. "She was…" She pointed towards the floor, indicating the club and the others nodded. SuA's eyes found Momo, who also nodded. "That's why you're the only one who didn't throw a question at me, you knew this!"</p><p>"I literally only found out because I passed by Corset as she was talking to Jinho and she told me," Momo defended.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"A few hours ago? Look if you all think I'm part of some huge conspiracy then you're wrong!"</p><p>"Okay well, fine, Marine was here, but why does that automatically mean that I should tell her?"</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>Every dancer stared at Sunmi as she appeared behind SuA, who closed her eyes briefly before turning on the spot. "Hi, Corset…"</p><p>"Is everything okay, SuA? I couldn't help but overhear."</p><p>"Did Marine really come here today?" Seungyeon asked. Sunmi looked towards Momo briefly before gazing at the rest of them. She confirmed and the eight of them were shocked. Sunmi studied SuA's facial expression, then let out an involuntary chuckle.</p><p>"What's up?" SuA asked.</p><p>"I think I can guess what's going on. Are you...dating someone who works at <em> The Blue Ocean?" </em></p><p>SuA picked at her nails, a habit the others recognised. "Yes."</p><p>"SuA! That's perfectly okay. I'm so sorry you even felt you had to keep it a secret," Sunmi smiled, hands gripping SuA's shoulders. The younger woman glanced up, and the others exchanged looks that mixed surprise and confusion.</p><p>"Okay, what's going on here?" Jiwoo asked, folding her arms.</p><p>Sunmi looked up at her dancers and sighed. "Ladies, we need to talk."</p><p>--</p><p>"I see, so <em> that's </em>why you were late!" Naeun exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes! We weren't sure if we were gonna tell Marine and Corset but, I don't feel like we can keep it from them, and I'm pretty sure Bora feels the same but, I'm waiting for her," Minji explained.</p><p>"So you're dating someone who works at T-R-D, so what?" Heeyeon spoke up.</p><p>"So what? The rivalry?" Naeun raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, that could change soon, my friend."</p><p>The dancers gazed at Heeyeon. "What do you mean?" asked Somin.</p><p>"I heard that Marine paid a visit to T-R-D today to iron out some things with the rivals." Gasps were heard throughout the room. Minji bit her bottom lip, having already found out from Matthew. Heeyeon noticed. "You don't look so shocked, JiU."</p><p>"That's because I already know. BM told me," she said, indicating him.</p><p>"Wait, when?"</p><p>"Earlier tonight. He saw me and Bora in the middle of the street but didn't know it was her until I told him." Heeyeon looked towards Matthew and he nodded. She hummed, putting one hand on her hip.</p><p>At that moment, Chorong appeared.</p><p>Upon noticing the congregation of dancers, along with Matthew and Hyungwon, she cocked an eyebrow. "Is everything okay here?"</p><p>Minji turned on the spot. "Marine! Um…" At that point, her phone rang. She apologised and took it out to see it was SuA. "Hey…"</p><p>
  <em> "Minji, I know we were waiting for one another but, Corset was passing by and she heard me talking to the other dancers and kinda... guessed that I'm dating you." </em>
</p><p>"Ah." Minji eyed Chorong.</p><p>
  <em> "She also told me Marine came to The Red Devil today." </em>
</p><p>"Oh, uh…" She sighed. "Give me two seconds." She took the phone away from her ear. "Marine, have you come to tell us what you told the bartenders, because some of us already know."</p><p>Chorong knitted her eyebrows, then immediately stared at Matthew, who rubbed the nape of his neck.</p><p>"I see. Yes, I <em> was </em> coming to tell you that I went to <em> The Red Devil </em>today."</p><p>"Really?" Somin asked, shocked.</p><p>"Yes. A conversation between myself and Sunmi was long overdue."</p><p>Nayeon appeared in the doorway of the dressing room and all eyes turned to her. She noticed and it instantly made her feel smaller.</p><p>"Do you know about this?" Naeun wondered.</p><p>Looking up, Nayeon exhaled. She briefly glanced at Chorong, before gazing at Naeun. "Yes. I was there."</p><p>The dancers exchanged looks as Minji put the phone back to her ear. "Can I tell her then?"</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, of course." </em>
</p><p>"Let me guess, you're dating someone who works there, aren't you?"</p><p>Minji nodded. "SuA."</p><p>Chorong exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, is anyone <em> else </em> in a relationship with someone who works at <em> The Red Devil </em>that they feel they've had to keep a secret because of this feud that should've never extended to the rest of the staff?" she openly asked. Silence. "Right."</p><p>Nayeon swallowed the lump quickly forming in her throat. She could feel Aron's eyes on her. Glancing to the left, they made eye contact and she could sense he wanted to ask her something. "What?" He quirked his head to the left and walked away from the crowd; she followed on, and Chorong watched them go before she stepped forward to explain the situation to the rest of the dancers.</p><p>Aron led Nayeon into Chorong's office and turned around. "She's worried about you, y'know."</p><p>Instantly, Nayeon knew who he was talking about. "I know."</p><p>Aron regarded her with concern. "Do you think your friendship with Sunmi will ever be the same?" He leaned against the desk.</p><p>With a sigh, Nayeon moved to stand beside him. "I don't know, honestly. Everything seemed to happen so quickly when we had that fight. One minute we were the best of friends and next minute…"</p><p>He nodded in understanding. "I get it. It got out of hand. But hopefully now you can all move forward from this." There was a pause.</p><p>"I better head home," Nayeon said, standing up. "See ya, Aron."</p><p>"See ya," he smiled. As Nayeon walked out, she passed Chorong, who smiled at her before the two of them shared an embrace. Aron pushed himself away from the desk as the pair pulled away, and Nayeon waved at the two of them before leaving. The rest of the dancers and the two bouncers had left after having the whole ordeal explained to them, and they were filled with a mix of worry, surprise and a little bit of hope.</p><p>Chorong sighed as Aron put his arm around her. The two left the office. "You're not gonna have the answers right away, Chorong. You all need to give it time."</p><p>"I know. Thanks, Aron." They faced one another. Aron pulled a box of cigarettes from his back pocket and opened it, taking one out and offering one to Chorong. She smiled and took one gratefully, before they both headed out to smoke.</p><p>--</p><p>A couple of days passed, and the atmosphere of both clubs was a lot calmer. There were no more secrets, everything was out in the open, and those who worked in both clubs knew exactly what was going on.</p><p>The question that was on everyone's lips was: what happens now?</p><p>How would the two clubs move forward knowing that they had sat down to essentially have a heart to heart? What would change?</p><p>Both Sunmi and Chorong figured that a <em> lot </em>would change.</p><p>At <em> The Red Devil, </em>the bartenders were busy stocking up the bar. They engaged in small talk like they usually did, apart from Sana, who kept to herself and was quiet.</p><p>Her head was still spinning from the vision she had.</p><p>Tzuyu was the one to snap her out of her trance. "You okay?"</p><p>Turning her head, Sana put on a smile and said, "Yeah."</p><p>"Things have been...crazy lately."</p><p>When Sana turned to Tzuyu, she sighed. "Things <em> have </em>been crazy lately."</p><p>"Hopefully things start to...improve."</p><p>Sana nodded in agreement.</p><p>Out of nowhere, another vision came to her.</p><p>
  <em> The song started playing. Sitting sideways on a chair, Sana smirked at the crowd and extended her leg upwards. She stood up and twirled around, before flirtatiously lifting an eyebrow and putting one foot on the chair. Everybody's eyes were on her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Until, she pointed towards the bar and a spotlight suddenly shone on someone else. Someone with long dark hair, who locked eyes with Sana before jumping down from the stool and making her way to the stage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once she was standing in front of Sana, the two gazed at one another as she put her opposite leg on the chair. Sana lifted her hand and there was a handkerchief. The woman opposite grabbed the handkerchief and pulled Sana closer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Momo was inches away from her face. Sana couldn't breathe. </em>
</p><p>Sana had to violently shake her head to get rid of the thought. When she looked up, the dancers, including Momo had already entered the club. They greeted Hoetaek, and Momo locked eyes with Sana from afar.</p><p>A smile and a wave almost made Sana lose her balance.</p><p>She had just imagined a world where they would dance on the same stage and be <em> that </em>close.</p><p>
  <em> 'Fuck.' </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>The club seemed a lot busier than usual.</p><p>Then everyone remembered that it <em> was </em>Saturday.</p><p>Dahyun mixed a cosmopolitan for a customer then handed it over with a smile as Chaeyoung stood beside her, constantly fiddling with her hair.</p><p>"There's your change, enjoy!" Dahyun almost shouted above the music, before turning to Chaeyoung. "Are you gonna stand there all evening touching your hair or are you actually gonna serve some customers?"</p><p>The voice caught Chaeyoung off guard and she turned to Dahyun, who raised an eyebrow as Chaeyoung fumbled to stand at the bar. "What? Yes! Yes, absolutely! Can I take anyone's order?"</p><p>Dahyun's eyes looked past Chaeyoung to see Tzuyu standing at the other end of the bar in a black jumpsuit, her hair in a side ponytail, and a deep red on her lips.</p><p>It didn't take two seconds to figure it out.</p><p>Even with Chaeyoung serving customers her eyes kept finding the bartender, happily mixing drinks and giving them to the patrons.</p><p>"She's really good at this job!" Dahyun complimented.</p><p>"Huh, what?" Chaeyoung said, then looked over at Tzuyu once again before struggling to get the lids off a couple of beers, something that would usually take her no time at all.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Dahyun muttered, before stepping forward and effortlessly taking the lids off. "There you go, sir." She handed the beers to the man then stepped back as Chaeyoung pivoted on the spot.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, rubbing the nape of her neck. "I don't know what's going on."</p><p>"Really? Because I think your eyes have all the answers." Chaeyoung looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Look, Tzuyu started at the beginning of the month and already you have a huge crush on her." The pink-haired woman was about to protest, but Dahyun gave her a look that told her not to try it.</p><p>"Okay, I admit it. I have a crush on her. She's gorgeous! And she's kind! She has the prettiest smile! The way she serves customers, she's so polite! She has the most adorable laugh…"</p><p>The wistful way in which Chaeyoung spoke made Dahyun roll her eyes. Mark spotted them, then looked back at Tzuyu before returning his attention to the pair, fully understanding.</p><p>"Does Chae have a crush on Tzuyu?" he teased.</p><p>Dahyun nearly laughed as Chaeyoung nudged him. "Wanna say that any louder? <em> Don't!" </em>She quickly stopped him before he actually did.</p><p>"Listen, I get you might be in <em> love </em>but it's a busy night so get your shit together please!" Mark urged, passing them with a bottle of gin in his hand.</p><p>"Alright!" Chaeyoung put her hands up and Dahyun smirked as the two of them stood at the bar together.</p><p>At the opposite end of the bar, Tzuyu glanced to the left to see the pink-haired woman make a vodka and coke before passing it over. To her right, Sana asked, "You okay?" She then noticed who Tzuyu was looking at and smiled. Tzuyu turned to look at Sana before grinning and nodding. "Okay," Sana said, still wearing a smile as she made a whole round of drinks.</p><p>Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung once again. This time, they locked eyes with one another before tearing their gaze away immediately.</p><p>Slowly, they worked up the courage to glance at one another from opposite ends of the bar.</p><p>Maybe Tzuyu had a little crush on Chaeyoung too.</p><p>--</p><p>Much like <em> The Red Devil, The Blue Ocean </em>was just as busy.</p><p>"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but...we don't have enough beer," Minhyuk announced.</p><p>"Are you joking?" Kihyun asked, annoyed.</p><p>"Someone go to the storage room," Youngjae said, staring at the screen for the till.</p><p>"I'll do it," Jeongyeon sighed, stepping away from the bar.</p><p>"I'll go with you!" Sooyoung called before following her.</p><p>"Always the beer," Hyojin mumbled under her breath as she poured a few shots.</p><p>Once the two women reached the storage room, Jeongyeon grabbed the box of beers then turned to leave when she saw Sooyoung standing there. "God, you scared me!"</p><p>"Sorry! I <em> did </em>say I would come with you."</p><p>"Well take that, please," Jeongyeon said, giving Sooyoung the box of beer, which she took. As Jeongyeon turned to fetch another box, Sooyoung hummed. Jeongyeon stopped for a brief second. "What is it?"</p><p>"Well… I was wondering what you were getting Youngjae. It <em> is </em>his birthday on Thursday!"</p><p>Picking up another box of beer, Jeongyeon turned on the spot and said. "We don't do birthday gifts."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Sooyoung frowned. She remembered it was the same thing the previous two years.</p><p>"When we were in high school, we came up with a tradition to never get each other birthday presents."</p><p>Sooyoung was stunned. "I honestly thought you were playing around when you didn't get each other presents."</p><p>"Nope, that's an actual tradition." Sooyoung pouted. "What?"</p><p>"That's sad! I mean, it's your decision, but it's still sad." Jeongyeon let out a tiny chuckle. "Maybe this year you should. How long have you known each other?"</p><p>Jeongyeon didn't need to ponder it. "Twenty-one years." Sooyoung whistled. "I know."</p><p>"Well, that's quite the milestone. Maybe you should celebrate that too," Sooyoung suggested with a smile, before turning her back and leaving the storage room.</p><p>For a few seconds, Jeongyeon pondered it. Then, she smiled. <em> 'Doesn't sound like a bad idea to be honest.' </em></p><p>Leaving the storage room with a grin on her face, she made the decision to ask him the following day.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hello all,” Sunmi greeted the bartenders as she sat on one of the stools.</p><p>“Oh, hi Corset,” Hoetaek replied. “Want a drink?” Sunmi nodded and Hoetaek made her a gin and tonic.</p><p>Sana moved to stand beside Hoetaek and smiled at Sunmi. “Hey, Corset.”</p><p>“Hi, Sana. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yourself?”</p><p>“I’m okay. It’s been quite...hectic recently.” Sana nodded in agreement. Thankfully, things between them weren’t as awkward, but there was still something that lingered in there. A sense of wanting to understand one another more. They looked at one another and smiled.</p><p>
  <em> ‘At least things are civil between us. Hopefully things will be better.’ </em>
</p><p>It was time once again for Momo’s solo routine. Like always, she dominated the stage and everyone in the club was looking at her. Sana watched closely, taking note of how powerful she was when she was on stage.</p><p>Out of the corner of Sunmi’s eye, she noticed that Sana wasn’t able to take her eyes off the Red Devil. She smirked a little. <em> ‘There’s definitely something going on between them.’ </em></p><p>Even when there was a whole crowd in front of her, Momo still looked at Sana. Still put on a show for Sana. Even if she didn’t realise it yet, there was something building up inside of her. The more she saw Sana, the more Momo wanted to get to know her.</p><p>It was strange. It was exciting. It was new.</p><p>Sana saw the red handkerchief. And just like that, a third vision.</p><p>
  <em> Hand on hip, handkerchief in hand, Sana left the stage and went out into the audience. She danced around the tables, enticing the patrons even further. She twirled the handkerchief round and round above her head, biting her bottom lip as another dancer did the same thing on the bar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Within a few seconds, Sana was on the bar opposite Momo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was like there was no one else in the club. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Momo took the handkerchief from Sana and ran it across Sana’s jaw, tugging at her bottom lip before they stood back to back and faced the audience. The crowd cheered, it being the end of their routine. The pair smiled, before getting off the bar and heading backstage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once they were there, they shared a hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then shared a kiss. </em>
</p><p>“Sana? Sana, you okay?” Hoetaek nudged Sana a few times before she finally snapped out of it. Momo noticed everything from the stage. The look of pure shock on Sana’s face caught the attention of those around her, including Sunmi.</p><p>“Yeah! Yes, I’m…” Her eyes found Momo. <em> ‘Why did my vision end like that?’ </em>It was all too confusing.</p><p>Sunmi knitted her eyebrows, a little worried, before her head immediately turned to the red beaded curtain that was the entrance to the club.</p><p>Slowly, the corners of her lips turned upwards.</p><p>All of the bartenders turned to see a woman with long, black hair waltz into the club.</p><p>She was wearing a red, knee-length dress and matching high heels, and her hair was curled. Sunmi stood and approached her, opening her arms wide as the woman opposite smiled. “Good evening, Hyuna.”</p><p>“Hello, Sunmi!” Hyuna sang, hugging the taller woman. “Or should I say,” she said as they pulled away, “Corset!” Hyuna smiled brightly as she turned to the bartenders and waved. “Hello to you too! Oh! You have two new bartenders, I don’t believe we’ve met!” She went up to the bar, and Sunmi chuckled a little as she joined the dancer.</p><p>“This is Sana, and this is Tzuyu,” Mark said.</p><p>“Good evening, nice to meet you. I’m Hyuna!” she said cheerfully. Sana and Tzuyu bowed their heads politely, Sana still reeling from the vision she just had.</p><p>“You’re here to help out with auditions, right?” Dahyun asked.</p><p>“That’s right, Dub! Always here to help out a friend,” Hyuna giggled.</p><p>Sunmi’s smile faded slightly, then she froze. <em> Auditions. </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Shit, how could I have forgotten?’ </em>
</p><p>“Speaking of which, Sunmi,” Hyuna turned on the stool, “I’m here for a week or so because a dance troupe has asked for my help with rehearsals and I agreed. That <em> does </em>mean that we can hold auditions after that but I need to fly back to New York before the end of the month.” She pulled an awkward face, understanding that her arrival was a surprise, and that it was very short notice. With everything that had happened recently, Sunmi hadn’t been able to put time aside to prepare.</p><p>Or rather, the fact that she was even doing auditions in the first place had completely left her mind.</p><p>“Auditions! Yes, um…” Sunmi ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>“You didn’t forget about them, right?” Hyuna asked, a little worried.</p><p>“No! No, of course not!” Her tone was unconvincing, but Hyuna decided against asking about it for the time being. Sunmi was thankful for that.</p><p>“Right. So, like I said, I’m here for about a week to help out a dance troupe so we can hold auditions after. Sound good? I mean, we’ll obviously talk about this in more detail tomorrow, right now is not the best time for it but, does that sound okay?” It took a few seconds but eventually, Sunmi nodded. “Great! The troupe will be starting rehearsals on Monday and then I won’t be done until Friday, but then we’ll actually need to prepare and get the word out which could take a couple of days, and I also agreed to go to lunch with an old friend next Monday, so maybe next Tuesday?” The bartenders witnessed the entire conversation. The words hadn’t fully processed but they sounded good to Sunmi, so she simply nodded along to whatever Hyuna said. Her head was currently in a daze. “Awesome! We’ll talk more tomorrow, like I said.” Hyuna nudged Sunmi with a smile before asking for vodka and lemonade.</p><p>Resting her back against the bar, Sunmi took everything in then decided she needed a cigarette.</p><p>Stepping outside, she took the box out of her jumpsuit pocket then pulled a cigarette out to light it. Inhaling, she took the tube out and exhaled, the smoke dissipating in the air.</p><p>With a few moments to think, she went over everything Hyuna had just said.</p><p>“Tuesday… Not this Tuesday coming up, she’s busy this week. But <em> next </em>Tuesday, got it, got it,” she mumbled to herself, taking another hit.</p><p>That’s when she thought a little harder.</p><p>“Wait if today’s… The 12th…” She thought about it <em> much </em>harder. “That means… Oh no.” Another hit of her cigarette.</p><p>The Tuesday Hyuna was suggesting was the 22nd.</p><p>Nayeon’s birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Business is Business, So They Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I keep seeing you in my head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holding in your hand a handkerchief that's red </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Standing beside one another in the kitchen, Jeongyeon and Youngjae began preparing dinner in comfortable silence, chopping up vegetables and putting them into a bowl.</p><p>Every so often, Jeongyeon's eyes flickered to the right where Youngjae was standing. There was a question floating around in the back of her mind but she didn't know how to ask it. Upon looking at Youngjae a fourth time, he caught her eyes and said, "You okay?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," Jeongyeon replied, though Youngjae wasn't convinced.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" he wondered.</p><p>"Nothing really just…" She sighed. "Your birthday's coming up very soon."</p><p>"That's true. Twenty-four," he chuckled a little.</p><p>"I was wondering, uh…" She mumbled the rest of her sentence very quickly, but Youngjae managed to catch it.</p><p>"Wait, did I hear that right?" He lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hm?" Jeongyeon looked up at him.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you just asked me what I wanted for my birthday."</p><p>"Oh, um, well, you know, uh...yeah?" Jeongyeon plastered on a smile and Youngjae tipped his head to the side. Her face immediately fell and she turned back to the vegetables. "Look, I know we came up with a tradition in high school to never buy one another birthday presents and we've only been giving gift cards to each other every Christmas since we were eighteen but...I wanna get you something for your birthday this year!" Youngjae remained silent as he turned his attention back to preparing dinner. "Don't tell me that because we've been following our tradition all these years that you <em> can't </em>think of something that you want."</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>*Youngjae…!" Jeongyeon almost whined.</p><p>"Why this year?" he asked curiously, putting the knife down and turning to her. Jeongyeon briefly stopped, thought about her answer for a few seconds, then continued.</p><p>"We've known each other twenty-one years. That's a milestone in and of itself."</p><p>Youngjae pondered her words for a little while before a sigh escaped. "Okay, I will be honest, I have no idea what I want," Jeongyeon pulled a face, <em> "but, </em>I trust that you know me well enough to surprise me."</p><p>Jeongyeon's eyes travelled around the room before landing back on Youngjae. She was met with soft eyes and a reassuring smile. She exhaled. "Okay. Then I shall surprise you," she grinned, before noticing they were done with cutting the vegetables. She took the bowl to the stove and poured them into the frying pan along with the beef.</p><p>Youngjae watched her. "Love you, Jeong."</p><p>Jeongyeon turned back to him. "Love you too, Jae."</p><p>--</p><p><em> "I don't think she chose Nayeon's birthday on purpose, Mi. It sounds like she doesn't even realise what day she picked!" </em>Yongsun said down the phone. Sunmi shut her eyes and exhaled. It had been a few days since she saw Yongsun, but Sunmi had been keeping her up to date. She knew being an investor was a tough job.</p><p>The morning after Hyuna arrived at <em> The Red Devil, </em>Sunmi sat in her lounge, phone to her ear and staring at the ceiling blankly. She was to meet up with Hyuna at 2pm to begin discussing plans for the auditions.</p><p>The auditions Sunmi forgot were even happening. It was no surprise to her that that was the first thing Yongsun asked about.</p><p>"What am I gonna do, Sun?" the club owner sighed. Yongsun bit her bottom lip and thought about it.</p><p><em> "Are you gonna go through with the auditions?" </em> Yongsun asked pointedly. Sunmi understood <em> exactly </em>why she did.</p><p>"Of course I am. Don't have much choice. Hyuna's here and I can't really turn to her and say, <em> whoops, sorry, Hyuna, I know you've given up what little free time you have to fly here and help me out but I've changed my mind!" </em></p><p>
  <em> "But in your heart of hearts, you'd be cancelling them right now." </em>
</p><p>Another long, drawn out sigh left Sunmi. She lifted her head and bit her tongue. "So much has changed, Yongsun. Things are finally starting to calm down between my club and Chorong's and Nayeon and I are beginning to patch up our friendship--"</p><p>
  <em> "But then everything comes crashing down once you remember your business rivals at the end of the day." </em>
</p><p>Sunmi briefly shut her eyes. "...Yeah."</p><p>
  <em> "And the whole reason you decided to do auditions in the first place was to, for lack of a better phrase, one-up them." </em>
</p><p>The reminder stung somewhat. "And you're an investor whose main job is to make sure we both do well profits wise." Yongsun exhaled. Sunmi carded her fingers through her hair. "Sorry," she mumbled.</p><p>
  <em> "It's alright, honestly. You're not wrong. I just want you both to do well, which, I'm aware some people think that's a lie considering how close we are and how much I helped you open your club but it's the honest truth. I want you both to do well." </em>
</p><p>"Which means…"</p><p>
  <em> "For that sake as well as not turning Hyuna away, you're gonna have to go through with them." </em>
</p><p>"Which means--"</p><p><em> "Which </em> means… <em> Nayeon's birthday it is." </em></p><p>Sunmi couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want it to happen.</p><p>And yet knew it <em> needed </em> to happen. Understood as a club owner why it <em> should </em>happen.</p><p>Desperately wished it didn't have to happen.</p><p>--</p><p>Sunday would usually be the day where Sana would relax.</p><p>However, she wanted to do something different.</p><p>Standing in front of her bedroom mirror, she stretched her arms and legs and took a deep breath in.</p><p>A few seconds passed, and she began to mimic the movements of the dancers she saw on stage.</p><p>Immediately, she stopped.</p><p>“God, <em> what </em>am I doing?” She put her head in her hands, then lifted it again to look at herself in the mirror. She tried to go back to her visions. Imagine what it would be like to dance on stage.</p><p>Sana took another deep breath in. She had never tried burlesque dancing before.</p><p>Remembering everything that the internet told her about it, and the amount of performances she’d seen, she said to herself, “There’s a lot of complex moves involved. It’s like acrobatics.”</p><p>Relaxing her shoulders, she started copying the dancers’ movements again. Slowly, she started getting into a rhythm. She didn’t know what the choreography was, or whether she was even going to dance to music.</p><p>It was something she was just trying out.</p><p>Her mind went back to the first proper conversation she’d had with Momo. She did wonder what Momo was going to say to her before being cut off by Jinho, but something in the back of Sana’s mind said that Momo was going to mention the upcoming auditions.</p><p>“No way,” Sana told herself. “No way would I ever go for that. I’m nowhere <em> near </em> ready for that kinda thing. Besides, I’m a bartender, not a dancer. Sure, I <em> dance, </em> but I’m not a <em> dancer. </em>Is there a difference? Yeah, probably.” She sighed. Taking a seat on her bed, she contemplated whether or not she was just being ridiculous about the whole thing.</p><p>Then she was reminded of the visions she’d been having.</p><p><em> ‘Where the fuck are they coming from?’ </em>Sana had no idea.</p><p>A new idea popped into her head.</p><p>And while the idea <em> wasn’t </em>to go ahead and audition, she suddenly felt like coming up with a routine.</p><p>“That’s <em> not </em>such a big deal,” she muttered. “Just coming up with a routine. No one will even see it.”</p><p>With that in mind, she picked up her phone and searched for the right song before she stood and looked at herself in the mirror once more.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> The spotlights were hot and Momo could feel them on her body as she moved across the stage. She effortlessly danced to the rhythm, letting it flow through her like a live wire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As she danced, one person caught her attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was dressed in a similar outfit, and held a red handkerchief in her hand. As Momo sat across from her, Sana ran the handkerchief from her ankle up to her knee and then over her thigh before smirking. Momo extended her leg up before pulling her own handkerchief out of her shoe and doing the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was always a game of who would make the first move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there was always a red handkerchief. </em>
</p><p>There was always a red handkerchief.</p><p>Momo stared at the ceiling of the dance studio and breathed in and out. She kept having these same visions. And in all of them, there was one person in particular, and there was always a goddamn red handkerchief.</p><p>She needed to stop having these thoughts.</p><p>That's when someone came to stand over her and look down. It startled Momo a little but she saw who it was right away. "Hey, Seul."</p><p>"Hello," she sang. "What ya thinking about?"</p><p>"Thinking about?" Momo asked, sitting up.</p><p>"Yeah," Seulgi straightened her back and sat beside the younger woman, "I can tell you're thinking about something."</p><p><em> 'Well, not </em> just <em> something…' </em></p><p>"Let me guess. Sana on the brain?"</p><p>At that, Momo shoved Seulgi, nearly pushing her over. Seulgi burst out laughing then calmed down almost instantly. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But seriously, you thinking about her?"</p><p>"What? No…"</p><p>"You are one terrible liar, Miss Hirai."</p><p>The two stared at one another for a few seconds before Momo exhaled sharply. "Okay, fine. Yes. I am thinking about her."</p><p>"And…?"</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"Do you like her?"</p><p>"I barely know her, Seul."</p><p>"But you're clearly attracted to her," Seulgi pointed out. "I mean every time you do a routine your eyes are stuck on one another like super glue!"</p><p>"Thanks for <em> that </em>analogy."</p><p>"But it's true!" Seulgi nudged her and Momo gave her a look. "Listen, you can't deny that there's something between you."</p><p>Momo stared at the floor. Every time she looked at Sana, there was always fire in her eyes. Momo was always drawn to her.</p><p>"I keep having...visions."</p><p>"Visions?" Seulgi lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"She's in those visions."</p><p>"And what happens in those visions?"</p><p>"We're both dancing. On stage at <em> The Red Devil. </em>There's always a red handkerchief. We're always incredibly close. Like I could…"</p><p>"Kiss her?" Seulgi rested her head on Momo's shoulder and Momo pushed her off.</p><p>"What? No!" Momo told a small lie. A small one.</p><p>"Sure." Seulgi stood up. "You just need to talk to her more, I mean you've barely spoken more than a few words to each other." Momo sighed. "Talk to her after the show tomorrow night." And with that, Seulgi left Momo alone to think about it.</p><p>
  <em> 'I don't know what these feelings are, but I think I'm a little attracted to you, Minatozaki Sana.' </em>
</p><p>Momo laid down again and stared at the ceiling. She scoffed.</p><p>
  <em> 'Who am I kidding?' </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>"Sunmi!" Hyuna greeted cheerfully as Sunmi opened the front door. Sunmi smiled as Hyuna entered the apartment. They hugged and Hyuna took off her shoes before the pair went into the lounge.</p><p>"Can I get you anything? Cola, lemonade, glass of wine?" Sunmi asked.</p><p>"Ooh, lemonade, please," Hyuna replied. Sunmi nodded and went to fetch the bottle and two glasses before heading back to the lounge. They poured one another a drink before Hyuna opened her handbag and took out a large folder. Intrigued, Sunmi watched as Hyuna also got out a pen and opened the folder; she saw the word <em> AUDITIONS </em>written across the top of the page. "So, we know we're holding these auditions on September 22nd…"</p><p>"Nayeon's birthday," Sunmi mumbled, and Hyuna snapped her head to the right.</p><p>“What’d you say?”</p><p>“Oh, um nothing,” Sunmi smiled, but Hyuna wasn’t convinced. She lifted an eyebrow and Sunmi eventually sighed. “Fine. It’s Nayeon’s birthday that day.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember now…” Hyuna twirled the pen between her fingers. “Is that...a problem?”</p><p>Sunmi eyed her, a little confused, then it hit her. <em> ‘Hyuna has no idea.’ </em>“Um… Recently, myself, Chorong and Nayeon have had a chat about everything. Nayeon and I are starting to work things out.”</p><p>“I see…” Hyuna looked at the folder and hummed. She knew she couldn’t hold these auditions any other day, and if Sunmi wanted her help it <em> had </em> to be on that day, otherwise Sunmi would run the risk of not catching up to <em> The Blue Ocean. </em></p><p>“But… I understand that we have to hold these auditions on that day as that’s the only time you’re free,” Sunmi exhaled, quite defeated. Hyuna could see the multiple different directions this predicament was pulling her. She didn’t want to seem like an ass, and holding auditions on the same day as Nayeon’s birthday after beginning to work things out would seem like a slap in the face. Yet at the same time, business was business.</p><p>“What do you wanna do?” Hyuna asked.</p><p>Sunmi scoffed a little. “It’s not like I can just tell you to turn around and go home after you agreed to give up your time to help me. I know you have other business to attend to while you’re here but, still, it feels wrong.”</p><p>“So what you’re basically saying is…?” Hyuna felt she knew what Sunmi’s answer was going to be. And the fact that Sunmi despised it.</p><p>“I’ll go through with them,” Sunmi finally said with a sigh. “But I need to leave space in the evening so I can go and see Nayeon.”<br/>Hyuna smiled. She rested a hand on Sunmi’s shoulder. “That sounds perfect, Mi.”</p><p>The owner of <em> The Red Devil </em>plastered on a smile.</p><p>She had always said that Corset felt like an alter ego. Someone she became when she entered the club.</p><p>Right now, though, Sunmi couldn’t have felt <em> more </em>disconnected from her.</p><p>--</p><p>“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Kihyun remarked, taking a hit of his cigarette then exhaling.</p><p>“What? Why not?” Minhyuk nudged him. The two of them were walking down the street in the early evening and planned to meet up with a couple of friends.</p><p>“I am <em> not </em>getting Wonho’s number for you. You want it, get it yourself!”</p><p>“Um, <em> sorry? </em>Have you seen me try and speak a word around him?” Minhyuk asked.</p><p>Kihyun stopped to think about it for a while. He eyed the man beside him. “No, come to think of it, I haven’t.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and Kihyun chuckled in response. “There is <em> zero </em>chance of me asking for his number, I become a bumbling fucking mess around him!”</p><p>“How long have you had the hots for one of the dancers, eh?” Kihyun teased. Minhyuk glared at him, but Kihyun took another hit and urged him to answer.</p><p>“A few months,” Minhyuk quietly said. Kihyun told him to speak up. “A few months!”</p><p>“Ah… Now I know why any time he walks past you stop talking,” Kihyun laughed.</p><p>“Asshole.” Minhyuk folded his arms and Kihyun playfully shoved him a bit.</p><p>When they looked ahead, they noticed they were passing <em> The Red Devil. </em>The pair didn’t say anything for a time, until Minhyuk spoke. “Kinda crazy that things between the two clubs are a lot better now.”</p><p>“Yeah. But just because we’re no longer <em> personal </em> rivals, that doesn’t mean we’re no longer <em> business </em>rivals.”</p><p>As they passed by the club, Minhyuk noticed something on the brick wall to the right of the door. “Hold on.”</p><p>Kihyun halted then watched as Minhyuk moved away from him and towards a poster on the wall. “What’s up?” Minhyuk didn’t speak for a time, but continued looking at the poster. “Minhyuk?”</p><p>Minhyuk turned to face the younger male. He pointed at the poster and Kihyun knitted his eyebrows at it. He took a step closer, then saw one word and exhaled loudly.</p><p>
  <em> Wanna become one of the dancers at The Red Devil? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AUDITIONS HAPPENING RIGHT HERE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SEPTEMBER 22ND, 2020 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 12PM - 4PM </em>
</p><p>“And <em> that </em> Minhyuk, is <em> exactly </em>what I mean.”</p><p>They took the information in then walked away to meet their friends.</p><p>--</p><p>“We need to figure out a way for you and Tzuyu to go on a date,” Dahyun proposed. Chaeyoung looked at her, shocked and Dahyun chuckled. “What? It’s clear you both like each other.”</p><p>“It’s not exactly a secret, Chae,” Mark said. He, Hoetaek, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were chilling in his apartment, and were mainly discussing Chaeyoung’s crush on Tzuyu. It annoyed Chaeyoung somewhat, but almost exclusively because it made her blush incredibly hard.</p><p>“Well, what am I gonna do? It’s not like I can just go up to her and be like, <em> hi, Tzuyu, so, I have a crush on you and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me!” </em>She stared at the other three like the point she made was obvious, but was only met with stares that told her she should do exactly that. “You’re kidding!”</p><p>“Not in a million years,” Hoetaek chuckled. Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz. As did the other three.</p><p>They all took their phones out and noticed it was a message to the bartender group chat from Tzuyu.</p><p>What they saw shocked all of them.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Dahyun blurted out. She looked up at the other three.</p><p>“We all know what day <em> that </em>is,” Mark exhaled.</p><p>“You don’t think…” Hoetaek began.</p><p>Mark shook his head defiantly. “No, Sunmi wouldn’t fuck around like that.”</p><p>“Then why…?” Chaeyoung trailed off.</p><p>“I’m guessing it’s the only day Hyuna had free. It was the only choice Sunmi had.”</p><p>“And Sunmi’s going through with it because you gave her this idea before she and Nayeon reconciled and business is business so...she’s probably been backed into a corner,” Dahyun added.</p><p>“Well, shit…” Chaeyoung exhaled.</p><p>“Don’t give her a hard time for this,” Mark said.</p><p>Hoetaek nudged him. “You better go find Nayeon and talk to her about it. Sunmi will be busy all week preparing for this and Nayeon will no doubt see it and feel betrayed.”</p><p>Mark nodded. “I will.”</p><p>--</p><p>Sana stared at the picture of the auditions poster and hummed. Ever since the reconciliation, things had been different.</p><p>She wondered how Nayeon would feel.</p><p>Then, a new message popped up from Hoetaek.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:14] hui😜</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>just so you and sana know, that day is nayeon’s birthday</em> </b>
</p><p>“Holy shit,” Sana blurted out. <em> ‘That’s just made this ten times </em> more <em> awkward.’ </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:14] hui😜</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>mark’s gonna talk to her about it</em> </b>
</p><p>Sana nodded to herself before putting her phone down on the bed again.</p><p>For some reason, she felt guilty. She then figured that Sunmi had no choice. A part of her felt that Sunmi wouldn’t have purposefully chosen Nayeon’s birthday after everything they’d discussed.</p><p>Sana exhaled. She hoped Nayeon wouldn’t feel betrayed.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:44] joy😚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>GUYS!! have you seen this?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[PICTURE]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:44] kihyun🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>yes, me and minhyuk have seen it, we passed it</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:44] hyo🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>no i have not see this 🤔 nayeon’s birthday? really?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:45] jeong💚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>so jae and i aren’t the only ones who think this is weird</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:45] hyo🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>idk...something tells me she didn’t have a choice in the matter</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:46] kihyun🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>for real? the person who turned their back on nayeon ISN’T doing this for a reason?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:46] joy😚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>you really think sunmi’s doing this on purpose??</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:47] kihyun🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>ngl, i don’t trust her. even after everything she’s still gonna put her business before patching things up with nayeon?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:47] hyo🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>we don’t know when she had the idea to do these auditions, it could’ve been weeks ago</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:48] joy😚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>true...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:48] jeong💚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>regardless of WHEN, why wouldn’t sunmi just cancel them? it’s clear at the end of the day, she’s doing this to get even with the dancers we have here so she can bring in more profit</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:49] hyojin🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>and chorong wouldn’t do the same? business is business at the end of the day. it’s obvious sunmi cares a great deal about her club and doesn’t want to see it fail. but i also don’t think this is some major conspiracy. come on guys, think about this.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:50] kihyun🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>no major conspiracy when sunmi knows solar so well?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:50] hyojin🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>no major conspiracy when you consider that despite that fact, the red devil isn’t doing miles better than the blue ocean because solar does her job as an investor and doesn’t let bias get in the way 🤨</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:51] jeong💚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>...okay i can’t lie, you have a good point there</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:51] kihyun🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>fine, can’t deny you do make a valid point</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>but the part about it taking place on nayeon’s birthday makes no sense</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:52] jeong💚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>okay THAT bit i’m concerned about</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>what if nay sees and feels cheated?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>we don’t know sunmi’s true intentions (if she has any) behind this decision</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:53] hyojin🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>exactly, we don’t know if she has any in the first place</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:53] joy😚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>maybe her close friends do...👀</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:54] jeong💚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>what are you suggesting?🤔</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:54] joy😚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>that perhaps one of us go and talk to the bartenders over at trd?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:55] hyojin🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>that...actually might not be such a bad idea</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:55] kihyun🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>you think?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>what if they just lie to us?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:55] hyojin🥰</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>something tells me they wouldn’t</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>they’ve known nayeon longer than we have and know her better than we do</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[18:56] jeong💚</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>jae has just nudged me</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>...he said he’ll do it</em> </b>
</p><p>--</p><p>It didn’t take long for Nayeon to find out. The news made it around the club the following night.</p><p>As she waited backstage, she took a deep breath in.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Auditions on my birthday. What a coincidence.’ </em>
</p><p>She sighed before stepping out onstage. There was a broad smile on her face as she danced with her heart and soul.</p><p>In her bag, her phone buzzed three times. All of them were messages from one person in particular.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[19:02] mark🍕</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>i know you’re performing right now, but i needed to send these messages so you could see them when you got back</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>i need to talk to you in person</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>it’s about the auditions</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Look to the Future, For the Future's Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I don't know where it came from, but I know it's true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think I'm a little attracted to you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When everyone's shifts were done, Youngjae slipped away and headed upstairs to Chorong's office.</p><p>"Marine?" he said as he knocked on the door. "Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Sure. Anything to do with your birthday in three, well, technically two days?" Chorong wore a playful smirk.</p><p>Youngjae chuckled as he stepped into the room. "No, it's uh… I'm sure you know about the auditions taking place over at T-R-D."</p><p>Chorong stopped for a moment then carried on. "I'm aware."</p><p>"You're also aware that--"</p><p>"It's taking place on Nayeon's birthday, yes, I <em> do </em>know."</p><p>Youngjae looked a little concerned. "Have you spoken to Nayeon about it tonight?"</p><p>"No, it didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it. Why?" She looked up at him.</p><p>"It's just...me and the others were talking about it Sunday evening and… I think I might go over there and see what it's all about. Why that date."</p><p>"You think that's wise?" Chorong cocked an eyebrow as she shuffled some paperwork then stood up to put it in one of the filing cabinets.</p><p>"Nayeon probably feels cheated by the whole thing. After the dramatic reconciliation, she's probably seen this and felt slapped in the face." Chorong stood still in front of the cabinet and sighed. Turning on the spot, she looked at Youngjae and folded her arms. "I just wanna look out for her."</p><p>"You think Sunmi did this on purpose?" she questioned.</p><p>"Kihyun certainly does."</p><p>"Ever the sceptic, that man. What about you?"</p><p>He exhaled. "I don't know. Jeong thinks it's a little weird…"</p><p>"I'm not surprised, honestly. But we don't know why Sunmi picked that date or if she even did it for a reason. It could just be that that was the only date free and it happened to fall on Nayeon's birthday."</p><p>"You think?" he asked curiously.</p><p>Another exhale. "I do, honestly. Something tells me after the genuine display of regret, guilt and desire to patch things up with Nayeon, she wouldn't do something like this."</p><p>"Weren't you the one worried that they would fall out again? That something else would happen? What if this is it?" Chorong knitted her brows. "I'm just thinking of possible scenarios here."</p><p>"Yes, I <em> am </em> worried. I'm worried for the both of them. But I think that worry can coexist with feeling like Sunmi wouldn't do something as petty as <em> this </em>after everything that's happened." Youngjae crossed his arms and sighed. Chorong regarded him with apprehension. "You still think that going over there to find out what's going on is a good idea?"</p><p>Their eyes met. He nodded. She sighed. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but I think for Nayeon's sake we should know."</p><p>"Okay then. Do what you feel you must."</p><p>And with that, Youngjae left the office.</p><p>--</p><p>Nayeon parked nearby <em> The Red Devil </em>and took out her phone. She stared at the messages from Mark and sighed. Taking a deep breath in, she started typing.</p><p>
  <b> <em>i’m in my car nearby</em> </b>
</p><p>She exhaled and deleted the message.</p><p>Leaning against the headrest, she ruffled her hair, hundreds of thoughts circulating her mind.</p><p>
  <em> “Did you hear? T-R-D’s holding auditions on Nayeon’s birthday,” Heeyeon whispered to Somin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re joking, no!” Somin gasped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look’s like Sunmi isn’t all too serious about reconciling after all.” </em>
</p><p>Throughout the night, all Nayeon could think about were the auditions. It didn’t make sense.</p><p><em> ‘Either it </em> is <em> just a coincidence, or I’m a giant fool.’ </em></p><p>Looking towards <em> The Red Devil, </em>she saw two people emerge and sat up straight. Mark and Hoetaek.</p><p>Her eyes flickered to her phone and she suddenly felt an urge to reply to Mark telling him where she was. With another sigh, she sent the message.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[02:04] nayeon🍬</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m in my car nearby the red devil</em> </b>
</p><p>She pressed <em> send </em>and waited a few seconds before looking up.</p><p>Outside the club, Mark felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket to see the reply from Nayeon. He looked around before his eyes fell on a silver car parked some distance away. Hoetaek turned back to Mark, then tried to follow his gaze. “What you looking at?”</p><p>“Nayeon’s here. She’s in her car.”</p><p>Hoetaek eventually found Nayeon’s car and sighed. “You gonna go over there and talk to her?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Mark answered looking back at him, then remembered. “Oh shit, I didn’t mention. I messaged Nayeon just as the show started to say that I needed to speak to her about the auditions.”</p><p>“Ah. Well, good luck,” Hoetaek said, nudging Mark as he passed him. Hoetaek spared Nayeon a glance and the two of them smiled at one another before he eyed the ground and continued walking.</p><p>Mark relaxed before making his way over to Nayeon’s car. Opening the passenger’s side door, he climbed in. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hi, Mark. I saw your messages.”</p><p>“Yeah. I figured you already knew about them.”</p><p>She nodded. “Indeed I did. Spread through <em> The Blue Ocean very </em>fast.” Her voice was quiet and Mark could tell she was conflicted. “Everyone thinks it’s a big deal that they’re taking place on my birthday and that I feel cheated.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Do you?” Mark asked softly.</p><p>They locked eyes. “Not really. Unless Sunmi picked that day as a way to get back at me and I’ve just been made a fool of…”</p><p>Mark immediately shook his head, “That’s not what’s going on, Nay. It is just a coincidence, Sunmi didn’t pick that date to get back at you. Sunmi wouldn’t have done that, she wouldn’t have wanted you to feel like that, especially after everything.”</p><p>“Then...why that date?”</p><p>“Hyuna’s here.”</p><p>Nayeon hummed. She knew Hyuna well. “Workaholic Hyuna. Probably has other commitments and is only free on that day which...happens to be my birthday.”</p><p>“Exactly. This is why I wanted to come and speak to you. Sunmi would tell you herself but...said commitments that Hyuna has means…”</p><p>“Sunmi’s mostly doing the preparations herself,” Nayeon finished. Mark nodded. “Hmm.” She sat back in her chair, then eyed Mark. “Is that the truth?”</p><p>“Of course it is, Nay. I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” She exhaled and looked down. “Look at me,” he said, gently. She slowly lifted her head up. “I’ve known you for years. I understand that everything that happened meant that it drove us apart but, I’ve never stopped caring about you, and would <em> never </em>lie to you.” Nayeon felt tears well up. “You’re still my younger sister, Nay.” He held his hand out. “That’ll never change.”</p><p>She took his hand then leaned forward to hug him tightly, which he returned. A few tears fell as she whispered, “I missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Nay. I know you’ve definitely been beating yourself up over this and Sunmi’s done the same.” They pulled away and she wiped her tears. “If you wanna know the full story…” He sighed. “Hui and I came up with the idea of auditions because, in comparison to <em> The Blue Ocean, The Red Devil’s </em> failing.” Nayeon drew her brows together in worry. “Sunmi doesn’t wanna admit it, of course, but it’s true. We’re all aware the rivalry became personal but, this is <em> not </em> that. She knows that what she did was selfish. She’s tried her hardest over the past two years to make T-R-D into something that not only she can be proud of, but <em> you </em>can be proud of.” Nayeon looked away. “She doesn’t want to see the club fail. And I know you don’t either.”</p><p>More tears fell as Nayeon tried desperately to get rid of them. “I never wanted to see Sunmi <em> or </em>T-R-D fail. I don’t want that for her or any of you.” Nayeon looked back up at Mark. “Things have been complicated for a long time, Mark. There was a part of me that feared our past would get the better of us and in some ways it feels like it has. The way the dancers have reacted to the auditions taking place on my birthday is a perfect example of that. Some of them still don’t trust Sunmi and this to them seems like a conscious decision that has just sealed the deal.” Mark rubbed his forehead. “Maybe I should go and see Sunmi myself.”</p><p>Mark glanced up at her. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Talk to her face to face about it. Perhaps...offer my help. At the end of the day, this club was our dream. And even though I have no part in its success up until now, hopefully I can play a future part and tell her that… I understand, and I know, and there’s no hard feelings, and that I want things to be right between us and that I miss her and--” She stopped as more tears fell. A smile appeared on Mark’s face as he wiped one away with his thumb. He cupped her face and she choked out a sob. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Not at all. Something tells me Sunmi feels the exact same way.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mark,” Nayeon smiled. They hugged once again.</p><p>Mark spoke quietly. “Don’t ever mention it, Nay.”</p><p>--</p><p>“So…are you gonna go ahead and audition?” Mina asked before taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>It was Tuesday afternoon, and Sana, Jihyo and Mina agreed to meet up at a café during Mina’s lunch break.</p><p>“Oh, um, no…” Sana answered rather awkwardly as she took a bite of her sandwich.</p><p>“Really? I thought what with all your newfound experience in burlesque dancing you’d be all for it!” Jihyo teased her a little, but quickly noticed the look on Sana’s face. “You okay?</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah I’m, I’m fine…”</p><p>The couple across from her were unconvinced. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Mina asked. Sana glanced at her. “Something’s clearly bugging you.”</p><p>“It’s not that, it’s just…” She sighed loudly. “Okay, well, y’know the auditions?” Mina and Jihyo nodded. “You know they’re taking place in a week, the 22nd?” They nodded again. “Apparently that’s Nayeon’s birthday.” She took another bite as Mina and Jihyo exchanged looks. “So it just feels a little…”</p><p>“Awkward?” Jihyo lifted an eyebrow. Sana nodded. “No kidding.”</p><p>“I mean, Sunmi and Nayeon are starting to patch up their friendship and I’m just worried that this is gonna feel like a slap in the face to Nayeon, y’know? I mean I <em> did </em>hear from the others last night that Sunmi didn’t purposefully pick that date and that it was the only date free because her friend has other stuff to do so doesn’t have much time.”</p><p>“But it still feels...awkward,” Mina stated.</p><p>“And also, as a bartender I feel as though I shouldn’t audition because, well...I’m a bartender. I don’t think they’d wanna lose anyone, and I think it would be worse if they lost a bartender who then went on to do a different job in the <em> same </em>place.”</p><p>“That’s fair, I guess,” Jihyo sighed. “Well, I hope Sunmi and Nayeon work out whatever they need to work out.”</p><p>Sana nodded. “So do I.”</p><p>--</p><p>At <em> The Red Devil, </em>the bartenders were stocking up when they heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Mark was quick to say, as he ran to the front door and opened it. A smile spread across his face. “Hey, Nay.”</p><p>“Hey, Mark,” Nayeon grinned. Mark stepped to the side and she entered before they shared a hug.</p><p>Curious, the other bartenders leaned over the counter to see who had just walked in, and immediately stepped back once they saw Mark walk into the room with Nayeon on his tail.</p><p>When she looked at them, she gave them a polite smile. “Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Nay?” Hoetaek greeted her, before stepping out from behind the bar to give her a hug. She chuckled a little as they embraced. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too.” They pulled away from one another and shared a smile.</p><p>“Nayeon?”</p><p>Sunmi’s voice rang out throughout the entire club.</p><p>Their eyes met and Nayeon smiled softly. “Hey, Sunmi.”</p><p>The other bartenders looked back and forth between them. Sunmi descended the spiral staircase and Nayeon stepped forward to meet her in the middle. “I suppose you’re here because…”</p><p>“Yes,” Nayeon interjected. “And…” She turned to look at Mark before facing Sunmi again. “Mark and I talked about it. I was hoping we could chat.”</p><p>The corners of Sunmi’s lips turned upwards. “Absolutely.” Nayeon mirrored her expression and the two of them walked shoulder to shoulder up the spiral staircase and into Sunmi’s office.</p><p>Once the door was closed, the other bartenders looked at Mark. Mark looked back at them.</p><p>“I think things are gonna be okay,” he said, genuinely.</p><p>All of them smiled. Sana sighed, relieved.</p><p><em> ‘Things will be okay,’ </em>she thought.</p><p>--</p><p>In the office, Nayeon and Sunmi sat across from one another. It took a few seconds for one of them to initiate conversation.</p><p>Sunmi spoke first. “So… You and Mark talked about it.”</p><p>“We did. He explained everything. How Hyuna’s here and it’s the only day she has free.”</p><p>“It’s true, I would <em> not </em>have picked that date otherwise.”</p><p>Nayeon smiled hearing this. She turned her head to the left to see the picture of Yongsun and Sunmi on the wall. “I remember you telling me about that.” She pointed at the photo.</p><p>Sunmi looked at it and chuckled. “Yeah. That was a fun night.”</p><p>Nayeon hummed. “Yongsun told me she asked you whether you’d ever dance again.” She glanced at Sunmi. “Would you?”</p><p>A sigh left Sunmi. “I’m not sure, honestly. Maybe. Who knows?” Nayeon smiled. “So, something tells me you didn’t come here just to tell me that you and Mark spoke.”</p><p>“You’d be correct. Actually, I came here because well...since learning that due to Hyuna having other commitments she won’t be able to help you with preparing for auditions as much… I thought I would ask if I could help you.”</p><p>The offer surprised Sunmi. “Really?” Nayeon nodded affirmatively. She then went on to relay everything she had told Mark back to Sunmi. “Oh my God…”</p><p>“Is it true what he said?”</p><p>Slowly, Sunmi nodded. “Every word. From the bottom of my heart, Nayeon, this is well… This is for you, essentially.” Nayeon scoffed a little. “It’s true! Nayeon, we wanted to open this club up together. Like you said, this was <em> our </em>dream. And I absolutely want you to be a part of its future. Not just to make up for the past.”</p><p>They shared eye contact and smiles appeared on their faces. Nayeon rested her upturned hand on the table, and Sunmi instantly took hold of it.</p><p>“Thank you, Sunmi.”</p><p>“No, Nayeon. Thank <em> you.” </em></p><p>--</p><p>The following day, at <em>The Blue Ocean, </em>the bartenders were preparing for the night ahead when one of them noticed that someone was missing.</p><p>“I guess Youngjae’s at T-R-D?” Kihyun asked, looking directly at Jeongyeon.</p><p>“Yes. He went straight there when we left the apartment. He thought he should go there before our shifts officially start,” Jeongyeon replied.</p><p>Kihyun hummed. “Let’s hope it goes well.”</p><p>Jeongyeon sighed. In the back of her mind, she wondered whether she should’ve talked Youngjae out of it.</p><p>At <em> The Red Devil, </em> Youngjae stood outside the front door for a few seconds, contemplating back and forth on whether this was <em> actually </em>a good idea.</p><p>In the end, he decided not to do it, shaking his head as he turned his back and walked away from the club.</p><p>He didn’t get far, however.</p><p>“Youngjae?”</p><p>Turning around, he saw short pink-hair and a gust of smoke. “Chaeyoung.”</p><p>“What you doing here?” she lifted an eyebrow, intrigued.</p><p>He stopped himself from playing the <em> oh, nothing, </em> card. “I came here to talk to you, actually.” Chaeyoung pointed to herself and he shook his head a little. “Not <em> you </em>specifically but just…”</p><p>“The bartenders in general?” Chaeyoung asked, taking another hit of her cigarette.</p><p>“Yeah. Basically.”</p><p>“Look, if it’s about the whole auditions thing, it’s all been sorted out now. Nayeon’s up in the office with Sunmi preparing for them.”</p><p>Youngjae stepped back a bit, astonished. “Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Another hit. She waved her hand in front of her face to make the smoke dissipate faster, a look of disgust on her face. “The two of them talked it out yesterday, everything’s fine.”</p><p>“Chae?” Dahyun’s voice called. She stepped out through the door to the cloakroom and looked around. “Chaeyoung? Where are you?”</p><p>“Round the corner!” the pink-haired woman answered.</p><p>Dahyun appeared and coughed upon smelling the smoke, before her eyes found the tall figure standing opposite them. “Oh. Hello, Youngjae,” she greeted, surprised to see him.</p><p>“Hi, Dahyun.”</p><p>“He’s here because of the whole auditions thing,” Chaeyoung explained, breathing out one final puff of smoke before dropping the cigarette and stamping on it.</p><p>“Chaeyoung says Nayeon’s here,” Youngjae stated, an air of puzzlement to his tone.</p><p>“That’s right. Everything’s fine,” Dahyun smiled. Youngjae was <em> still </em>confused.</p><p>“Dub? Chae? Come on! We need your help!” Mark shouted as he left the cloakroom.</p><p>“Youngjae’s here!” Chaeyoung called back to him.</p><p>“Youngjae?” Mark asked, before he ran to join them. He instantly stopped upon seeing the younger male. “Youngjae.”</p><p>“Indeed.” He stuffed his hands in pockets. The two of them shared eye contact for a little.</p><p>“Dahyun! Chaeyoung! Go! You need to continue stocking up,” Mark turned to them to say.</p><p>“On it,” Dahyun said.</p><p>“Fine,” Chaeyoung groaned.</p><p>The two of them walked away and entered the club again.</p><p>Mark and Youngjae stared at one another once more. Pulling out his box of cigarettes, Mark took one out before offering one to Youngjae.</p><p>Exhaling, Youngjae nodded and took one out, “Thanks.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Mark took out his lighter and lit both ends.</p><p>“So I guess everything’s been settled then?” Youngjae asked.</p><p>“Pretty much. Nayeon wants to help Sunmi out and Sunmi wants Nayeon to be a part of the club’s future.”</p><p>“Because she wasn’t a part of its past?” Youngjae raised a brow.</p><p>Mark eyed him. “Not <em> just </em>because of that.”</p><p>They stayed silent for a few seconds.</p><p>“You know,” Youngjae began, taking a hit, “I sometimes think that the rivalry becoming personal was inevitable.” Mark turned his head to look at him. “A lot of history. Many burnt bridges and severed ties.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“Did the whole idea of auditions come from that place? Or was it purely business?”</p><p>“Purely business, I assure you,” Mark insists, firmly. “I’ve known Nayeon for years. I wouldn’t fuck with her like that. I also don’t want this club to go down the drain.”</p><p>“The club Sunmi started but didn’t let Nayeon become a dancer at because she was too stubborn for her own good?”</p><p>“I <em> know </em>Sunmi fucked up. Sunmi knows she fucked up. Nayeon does too. But can you not appreciate the fact that both of them want this? That both of them want to reconcile and have learned from their past?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Can you <em> reconcile </em> that level of betrayal? To have your head <em> so </em> high up in the clouds that you can’t even pay attention to what your <em> closest friend </em> wants?” Youngjae argued. “And then expect us to believe that you didn’t come up with the idea of auditions out of spite? To get back at us? For ‘stealing away’ the person <em> she </em> turned her back on when <em> she </em>was in the wrong?” Youngjae pointed towards the club to indicate Sunmi, then threw the cigarette to the ground. “No thanks.”</p><p>He backed away from Mark then pivoted on the spot.</p><p>Once again, he didn’t get very far.</p><p>“Youngjae!”</p><p>Turning around, Youngjae came face to face with Nayeon. She walked up to him. Mark was right behind her. “Did you really just say all of that?”</p><p>“Yeah. Because you don’t deserve to get treated like shit, and Sunmi treated you exactly like that.”</p><p>Nayeon exhaled sharply.</p><p>Then, Sunmi appeared behind Mark and locked eyes with Youngjae.</p><p>“I know I did the wrong thing,” she spoke. Nayeon turned to face her. “And I regret letting her walk out of that door with every second that passes. Yes, I was selfish. I was only thinking about what I wanted out of the club. I thought we wanted the same things and when I found out we didn’t, I didn’t even bother to compromise. You, Chorong, the other bartenders, the dancers, Nayeon herself, have <em> every </em>reason to be angry at me. You are absolutely right, Youngjae, I had my head so incredibly high in the clouds, I didn’t even see what Nayeon wanted. And she was rightfully upset with me. I’m still surprised she’s even doing this because as far as I’m concerned, I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve to work with her again, to be her friend again. But I very quickly realised what I did wrong and I’ve been trying my hardest over the past two years to make this club better not just for me, but for her. Yes, I’ve made mistakes. I’ve flown off the handle when it was completely unjustified to do so, like that night Nayeon came to this club, we should’ve sat down and talked about it then but I was immature. These auditions are not a way for me to get back at the club. It might have been that at one point since the rivalry became so personal, but they are definitely not that anymore. And above all else, they’re a way for me to improve this club because it means so much to me, and I know it means the world to Nayeon too. I’ve learned a lot over the last couple of years, over the last month or so, and I want to make things right one step at a time. If you continue to distrust me, fine. But please know that despite my past immaturity, my tendency to fly off the handle, and my selfish actions, the one constant has been Nayeon. She is the spirit of this club.” Sunmi looked at a now tearful Nayeon. “And I want more than nothing to make things right with her again.”</p><p>In an instant, Nayeon ran up to Sunmi and embraced her; Sunmi immediately returned the hug with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>When they pulled away, Nayeon turned back to Youngjae. “I’ve made mistakes too. I was selfish too. When Sunmi realised what she did and wanted to apologise, I didn’t even hear her out. Not even a word. And it wasn’t a year later, it was <em> days </em>later. Not even a fortnight passed and she was at my door wanting to explain herself but I shut her out. Mark and Hui both told me I should because they knew how sorry she was but I didn’t listen to them either. It took me two years to finally get myself together and actually talk to her about it, and I spent those two years with every day that passed, wishing I’d done it at the very start.” Youngjae eyed the floor. “I know that you and the others are just looking out for me. It should’ve never got this far. This should’ve stayed between Sunmi and I but it didn’t, and everyone else ended up getting involved.” Youngjae looked back up and met Nayeon’s eyes. Nayeon approached him. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me. You are incredible friends. I’m glad I have you.” She smiled, a sad chuckle escaping. “Sunmi and I have a lot of things to work out and we’re working through them. This is gonna be the start.”</p><p>“We’re just worried about you,” Youngjae said quietly.</p><p>“I know, I know.” They hugged one another tightly. “But it’s okay. We’ve got this.”</p><p>“I trust you, Nay.” He drew back. “I do.”</p><p>“Please tell the others,” said Nayeon.</p><p>“I will. I promise.” They shared another hug.</p><p>Mark turned to Sunmi and they smiled at one another.</p><p>Upon returning to <em> The Blue Ocean, </em>Youngjae told them everything they needed to know.</p><p>And when Nayeon walked through the door that evening, and they saw her with the biggest smile on her face, they wondered if perhaps they should start trusting her and Sunmi a little more too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was initially gonna be longer, but i felt like it came to a natural end so it made sense to end it there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone.</p><p> </p><p>After much thought and consideration, I'm going to quit fanfiction writing.</p><p>After experiencing over a year of dire mental health and going back and forth over whether or not I should continue writing fanfiction, I have made the final decision to quit.</p><p>I am still undecided over whether or not to leave these works up or take them all down and delete my account.</p><p>2020 was not a good year for me and 2021 is not treating me much better. I won't go into details.</p><p>I just think it's a lot better if I stop writing.</p><p>Thank you everyone.</p><p>Take care.</p><p> </p><p>changingshadows</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>